Working On A Dream
by Bayleef Stardust
Summary: After being locked up in the Cerulean City Gym for a long time, Misty finally gets to travel again. Tracey needs to bring the GS Ball to Professor Ivy again, so he takes his girlfriend Daisy with him to the Orange Islands. Misty comes along, because her Gyarados is needed for convenient travelling. What adventures await them on the Orange Islands? (HandymanShipping, Tracey x Daisy)
1. Chapter 1

"Seriously, why can't I just leave this place, you lazy b*tches?" Almost a year after being forced to come back to the Cerulean City Gym to fill in for her sisters who went on a holiday, Misty Waterflower was still struggling with her new life. On their holiday, the Sensational Sisters decided to quit doing their duty, forcing Misty to sacrifice her dream so they could just do nothing all day long. This made the current Cerulean City Gym Leader extremely unhappy. She hated her job. She hated her life. She missed Ash. She missed Togetic. And she missed being able to work on her dream. After all, battling weak rookies and doing chores wasn't going to contribute to her goal. And there was no way out, her sisters simply wouldn't allow it. And even though Daisy was nicer to her than Lily and Violet, even the blonde-haired Sensational Sister wasn't willing to consider how her little sister felt. Misty tried to make the best of it, but repressing a depression didn't prevent her from suffering. Since the moment the three came back from their drinking and partying holiday, there were heavy arguments between them and Misty at least two times per week. And today, on this sunny Monday evening, things went wrong again.

"Misty, really, we can't do it! Our nails can get broken when we're rubbing the floor!" Lily countered, while looking at the Pokemon in Cerulean City Gym's pool.

"Yeah, and so could mine," Misty said. "When I was traveling with Ash and Brock, you three did just fine at the Gym! And now you're suddenly 'incapable'? Come on, you three are the most lazy living beings on this planet! Running this Gym is not my responsibility, it's yours! But no, instead of doing what you're supposed to do, you just have to ruin my life! What about my dreams? What about my love life?" When Misty snapped, almost everyone was scared. Because of her anger problem, she sometimes resorted to violence, even though this problem has gotten progressively less bad. Even her Gyarados looked shocked when hearing his trainer fulminate.

"So? We don't feel like running the Gym anymore, so why do it ourselves if we can keep you here?" Violet teased.

"Your love life, really?" Daisy said. "You mean Ash, right? Misty, come on, he sucks! Everyone knows my darling Tracey is the hottest guy in this region!"

"Ash is NOT my boyfriend!" Misty snapped, while raising her right fist. "And if I'm not traveling again at the end of this week, I'm going to beat the crap out of you!"

"Relax, Misty! It just so happens that you will leave this place tomorrow," Daisy spoke calmly.

"So I can go? You three will take your jobs back? Really?" Misty asked. The smile on her face was amazing, the feeling she had was the most happy feeling she had since she arrived at the Gym.

"No," Daisy said, changing Misty's smile into a sad face. "Tracey is going to the Orange Islands for some research. Kurt couldn't figure out what to do with the GS Ball, so he brought it back to Professor Oak. He asked Tracey to bring it to Professor Ivy again, who found an ancient book about how to control the GS Ball. Tracey is also going to visit his parents, who he hasn't seen in a long time. And because I'm his girlfriend, I get to go with him, it'll be like a vacation! That's why we decided to just visit all the islands in the entire archipelago. That way, he can also draw some rare Pokemon and go back to his roots as a Pokemon Watcher."

"And what do I have to do with that? I haven't been in touch with society for a long time, because you started giving Badges away when I went outside for five minutes for a walk! And besides, it sounds like you and Tracey are going together, so what do you need me for? Do you just want me to do grocery shopping to buy stuff for your holiday, is that what you mean?" Misty asked.

"No, you're coming with us. Tracey and I both don't have a Water Pokemon we can ride to travel between the islands, and taking the boat is very expensive. That's where you come in handy, we can all ride on your Gyarados's back," Daisy explained. "And any kind of labour you can do is useful for us two."

"So I'll just be there to give you a means of transport? And I can't do anything I wanna do? Really, if you think I'm going there to be your personal slave, you've got it wrong!" Misty snapped.

"No, that's not it at all," Daisy said. "I talked about this to Tracey, and he was only okay with you joining us if we'd allow you to do some stupid Water Pokemon Master stuff, whatever that may be. Because I don't want to argue with my boyfriend, I've decided to accept that. In fact, he's the one who wanted you to come with us, I would've never done that."

"Are you sure? No fooling? This is awesome! I've barely been in touch with society for a long time, because I couldn't leave the Gym for ten minutes without you giving away Badges for free!" Misty screamed, while her Pokemon also had a cheerful look in their eyes. After all, if their trainer would travel, some of them would get a chance to join her.

"So... Where will we go first?" Daisy asked, while frowning her eyebrows. "I barely know those islands and I suck at topography."

"We need to go to Pallet Town, where we can take the blimp to Valencia Island, the island where Professor Ivy lives," Misty answered. "But if you don't know anything about this archipelago, why did you agree to come?"

"Because Tracey is going there, and I want to have a nice vacation with him. When he told me about this on the phone, I immediately said yes. I don't know anything about these islands!" Daisy admitted.

"Well, I've been there with Ash and Tracey, so I can tell you about it. It's an archipelago, which means there are multiple islands. The climate is tropical, every island has a beautiful beach. Four of the islands have a Gym, while the Orange League Trophy can be won on Pummelo Island by beating Drake. And Prima, an Elite Four member I idolize lives on Mandarin Island South. Anyways, some islands are mostly natural, while others have at least one big city. Anyways, if you're there, what are you going to do? I don't think you're interested in helping Tracey with his research..."

"I don't care about stupid Pokemon science! I recently got a one-piece swimsuit from a famous fashion designer, he designed it for me only, it's the only copy of that swimsuit on this planet! I'm going to wear it at the beaches to show other beachgoers what a special person I am!" Daisy laughed.

"Beaches can be fun, but I'd rather wear a bikini, so my body can actually get some sunlight," Misty countered.

"I'm wearing the swimsuit, it's more prestigious," Daisy said. "Then all the women at the beach can see I'm a fashion model and they'll be so jealous! I'm a model, they're just Pokemon trainers, or maybe even people with a boring, regular job!"

"Alright then, are you going to do more than just sunbathing?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, shopping!" her big sister said. "Tracey told me they sell great summer dresses in some stores on some of the islands, I'd love to buy some!"

"Well, we're also going to visit all sorts of places, learn about Pokemon, maybe I'll battle some trainers, and travel through different areas. Are you sure you're fine with that?" the Gym Leader asked.

"If it gets me a tropical vacation with Tracey, why not?" Daisy said. "Anyways, what's your goal on the journey?"

"Well, I'd love to see Prima again and challenge her to a battle! I haven't developed much at the Gym, but in Johto, my Pokemon and I learned a lot and got much better, so it would be great to challenge my idol! And I'd like to visit some other people Ash, Tracey and I met a long time ago. And I'd love to catch one or two new Pokemon as well, I haven't caught any since the moment you made me come to the Gym," Misty answered.

"Sounds fine, as long as I don't have to work," Daisy said. "If you keep the map with you, you can make sure Gyarados goes the right direction. And you can also cook and do the dishes, so Tracey and I can make out while you're working. And I suppose you could also make breakfast, keep the Orange Islands guidebook with you and carry my and Tracey's backpack!"

"If you're going to even try to stop me from calling Tracey, I'm going to do something I should've done a long time ago and call Officer Jenny!" Misty screamed.

"Misty, remember that I'm the one allowing you to go on a journey," Daisy tried.

"No, Tracey is the one who wanted me to come!" Misty snapped. Then, she grabbed the phone and dialled Professor Oak's phone number. "Hello, Tracey Sketchit here, Professor Oak's assistant!"

"Hi, it's me, Misty. Thanks for inviting me on your journey, thank you so much!" the Cerulean City Gym Leader said.

"You're welcome, I know how much you need this," the lab assistant said.

Then, Misty got to the point she wanted to ask her friend about. "Hey, Tracey, Daisy said I have to carry the map, cook, do the dishes, make breakfast, keep the guidebook and carry your and her backpack! Do I really have to do all the chores?"

"What?" he screamed. "You're not going to do all the chores, that wouldn't be fair! Everyone will carry their own backpack, and we're going to divide the chores fair and square! Misty, what chore would you like to do? And is there something you really can't do?"

"I could carry the map to make sure Gyarados goes in the right direction... And I'm the worst cook on the planet, I really can't do that," Misty answered.

Then, Tracey had an idea. "How about this? I'll keep the guidebook, cook and make breakfast, you'll keep the map and make sure we won't get lost, and we'll do the dishes together."

"I'd be fine with my chores that way, but how come Daisy doesn't have to do anything?" Misty asked.

"She's lazy and wants this to be a vacation, and I don't want to upset her," Tracey said. "I know it's unfair, but we don't have a choice."

"Thanks for at least making sure I don't have to do everything. Bye, Tracey, we'll see you tomorrow when going in the blimp!" Misty said, ending the conversation.

"Real nice, Misty! Thanks to you, Tracey has less time to spend with me because he's doing some Arceus damn chores now!" Daisy snapped.

"You could spend more time if you just join him when he's doing chores," Misty suggested?

"Doing chores? With her new nail polish on? I don't think she's going to do that," Lily said.

"Yeah! Maybe she could break a nail!" Violet added.

"They're right," Daisy said. "Then so be it, I won't do chores!"

"Alright then, that's settled," Misty said. "By the way, who will take care of the Gym while I'm gone?"

"Dorian from the unofficial Coastline Gym in Johto will fill in for you," Violet answered.

"He's much more motivated than you, he actually enjoys his job! You could learn something from him, Misty!" Lily snapped.

"How am I supposed to enjoy a job which I hate, which I never wanted to do and which I'm only doing because you three are keeping me here like a prisoner?" Misty snapped, ready to beat the crap out of her sisters. "Why don't you just hire him permanently, so I can leave?"

"Oh, no! We know you do everything we tell you to. You being the Gym Leader makes our lives so much easier, we're not going to give that up!" Violet explained.

Politoed was able to pull Misty away just far enough to prevent her right fist from striking Lily's face. After that, his trainer went upstairs to pack her backpack. Some clothes, enough underwear to prevent Ash-like issues, her bikini, the Orange Islands map and more, including the Poke Balls of the Pokemon she decided to take with her. "I'll take four Pokemon with me, in case I catch some new Pokemon, I want to have room for them," she thought. "I'll take Gyarados for transport, Horsea because he really needs to get stronger, Psyduck because I just can't miss my mentally handicapped ducky, and Azurill because I don't think she can miss me for that long." Her Azurill was just a baby, she received it as an egg, which was laid by Tracey's Marill. The mouse-like creature grew really close to Misty during the past few months, and only recently started going into a Poke Ball.

Then, the youngest of the Waterflower sisters decided to go to bed, she didn't want to be around her sisters anymore for the rest of the evening. Five minutes later, after brushing her teeth, undressing and putting her pyjamas on, she lay in the small bed in the small room upstairs in the Gym building. "I'm so glad I can finally smell some fresh air again! It's sad, though... When Daisy said I could go, I hoped to be free again, but now I'm stuck with her for about six months, and she'll be even lazier than usual! I bet I'll have to do all the work anyways when she and Tracey make out on the beach... Oh well, it's my only chance to get in touch with society again after not having been able to leave the Gym for so long... But I'll have to do my labour again when I come back, sadly... And I'll never get the freedom to visit Ash again... I miss him so much... Why didn't I tell him how I feel back when I had to go to the Gym? If he loves me back, he could've rescued me..." Then, she fell asleep.

The next morning, after her daily morning routine of taking her pyjamas off, showering, brushing her teeth and putting her clothes on, she stood in front of her mirror. "Misty, it's time to stop being a victim! What Violet said yesterday is true, I'm being way too easy for my sisters! Don't let them play with you anymore, girl!" She took off her suspenders and rubber band, trading her ponytail for a hairdo in which she had her hair down, giving her a more wild and less innocent look. "Yeah, that looks better," she said to herself.

Then, she came downstairs and said goodbye to Lily, Violet and to the Pokemon she wasn't taking with her on this journey and hopped in Daisy's car for a drive to Pallet Town, where Tracey was waiting for them.

"Hey, Misty, did you change your look?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, I took off the suspenders and decided to ditch the rubber band, I have my hair down now, what do you think of it?" Misty asked, while she saw how the two just crossed the border of Cerulean City.

"Hmm... A bit less ugly than your old look, but still way worse than my look," Daisy said. "There's a reason why I'm a model and you're not."

"Daisy, what's so nice about being a model? You're getting judged for how you act or for your looks, but for how you look!"

"Meh, I don't mind," Daisy replied. "I like my looks, lots of men like my looks, and I make tons of money! Isn't it awesome?"

Some hours later, the two sisters finally arrived. There, someone was ready to surprise Misty. "Hi Misty, how are you? It's nice to see you again!" a woman wearing a pink shirt asked, while Tracey gave Daisy a hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Ketchum, it's nice to see you again too! And I'm doing nicely, I'm glad I can finally get some fresh air after being locked up at the Gym for so long!" Misty responded, while looking around the blimp airport of Pallet Town. The vehicle she was going to travel along with her sister and future brother-in-law was ready for departure in ten minutes.

"Locked up? Yeah, it's sad that your sisters ruined your dream... Anyways, I just came here to wish you a nice journey!" Delia said.

The Cerulean Gym Leader looked a little sad, realizing that this journey wasn't going to save her from being at the Gym as long as her sisters demanded it. "Um... Thanks." Then, she looked at Daisy's boyfriend. "Hey, did you catch a new Pokemon?" Misty asked, referring to the blue Grass-type sitting on Tracey's left shoulder.

"Yeah, that's my new Jumpluff, I caught him while I was researching in Johto months ago," Tracey answered. Then, the Pokemon shook hands with Misty. "Jumpluff!"

"Nice to meet you, little fellow!" the Gym Leader said. "Tracey, he's so cute!"

"Thanks! He's indeed cute, and he's awesome!" Tracey said, while putting his Pokemon back in a Poke Ball. "I had him out of his Poke Ball, so I could show him to you."

"By the way, Mrs. Ketchum, do you know how Ash is doing?" Misty asked.

"He's still in Kalos, he's fine," Delia said. "Now have a good time, future daughter-in-law!" Then, the fellowship consisting of the aspiring Water Master, the model and the Pokemon Watcher entered the blimp. "I am NOT in love with Ash!" Misty snapped, knowing that she was just trying to hide that what everyone already knew. And so, the doors closed and the blimp went upwards.

The trio sat on a comfortable couch, things were much better than the blimp ride Misty went through with Ash and Brock when she went to the Orange Islands for the first time. Back then, a crash landing on Valencia Island was needed to save their lives. However, this time, everything seemed to go smoothly.

"Tracey, what are we going to do when we arrive on Valencia Island?" Daisy asked.

"First, we're going to Professor Ivy's laboratory to hand over the GS Ball and see where that goes. Then, we can spent the rest of the day on the island, and go onwards to Tangelo Island after that. My parents live there, I haven't seen them in more than a year, and I'd love to introduce you to them," Tracey explained.

Meanwhile, Misty noticed that Tracey's backpack was open and saw a blatantly visible item. "Hey, Tracey, what's that white thing in your backpack?" she asked.

"Um... What white thing?" Tracey asked, while quickly closing his backpack.

"That white thing with a green dot!" she said.

"Um... That's a surprise..." he answered. "You'll find out later."

"Misty, what do you think it could be?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know... Your birthday is coming up soon, but he could easily shop on the islands for that," Misty guessed.

And so, our heroes are on their way to Valencia Island. What would be awaiting them, what mysteries surrounding the GS Bal would Professor Ivy be able to solve?


	2. Chapter 2

After a long blimp ride, the next day, our heroes finally arrived on Valencia Island.

"Aww, do we have to walk much further? I have high heel shoes, this isn't comfortable!" Daisy asked, while walking behind Misty and Tracey.

"No, we're almost there, I can already see Professor Ivy's laboratory," Misty said.

"I can't wait until I know what she discovered, I'm curious! I never heard anything about the GS Ball again from Professor Oak, so I'd love to find out more," Tracey shouted enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Misty said. "Hey, Tracey, do you remember that day we came back from the Orange Islands and saw Brock in Pallet Town? He freaked out every time we mentioned Professor Ivy's name, I wonder what happened. She must've dumped him, but he never responded this extreme to rejection..."

"Yeah, well, we can ask her today..." Tracey suggested. "But I don't want it to get in the way of why we came here in the first place!"

"Makes sense, but I wonder what happened... Did she cheat on him? Was she bad in bed? Did she just not live up to Brock's expectations? I don't know..." Misty thought, while finally having reached the laboratory.

After Tracey rang the doorbell, a purple-haired woman wearing a white lab coat and a red top opened the door. "Hi, guys! Professor Oak told me you'd visit me today, it's so nice to see you!"

"Hi, Professor Ivy," Misty said.

"Where are your three assistants? My boyfriend said you have three annoying assistants," Daisy said bluntly.

"They're currently at a summer camp, so I can finally do some research without getting distracted. They got into puberty and started annoying the hell out of me, I wasn't able to calmly work on my research!" Professor Ivy explained, while leading our heroes to her study room.

"That sucks... Daisy might be a bit too old for it, but she still acts like she's still into puberty!" Misty joked, causing her big sister to grit her teeth from anger and blush out of embarrassment.

"Ehh... I see... Anyways, this is my study room, and this is why I asked you to come over," the professor said, while showing an ancient book with an inscription of the GS Ball on it. "A week ago, the mayor of this city found this book and gave it to me, hoping I could figure things out. Anyways, do you have the GS Ball with you? Kurt sent it to Professor Oak, who told me he gave it to Tracey, so he could bring it to me."

"Here it is!" Tracey said, while handing over the golden object. "What does the ancient book say?"

"Well, it seems like it's a manual about how to use the GS Ball, it could solve some mysteries about it. I haven't read it yet, I wanted to wait until I had the GS Ball to try out some things. I'll need some time for this," the professor explained.

"Well, we'll be travelling throughout the Orange Islands for the time being, so whenever you're ready, you can try to contact us by calling the Pokemon Center you think we're close to, or calling Professor Oak so he can contact us," Tracey suggested.

"Okay then, sounds fine to me. I hope I'll discover something, and that all the hard work will pay off... If it does, it might be a breakthrough in Poke Ball history!" Professor Ivy said.

"Professor, can I ask you something?" Misty asked.

"Oh no, is she going to start about the Brock thing now? Please, Misty, shut up!" Tracey thought.

"Sure, Misty, what is it?" the professor replied.

"Well, last time I was here, I saw your Water Pokemon, you have an amazing Gyarados. What I wanted to ask you... Do you think you could teach me anything about Water Pokemon that might be useful for my dream of becoming a Water Pokemon Master?"

"Misty, just forget about it, you're going back to the Gym soon anyways!" Daisy snapped.

"Well, if I could teach her anything related to battling, she could use that at the Gym as well, so I don't think that's a problem," Professor Ivy said. "But I'm afraid I can't teach you much... If you want, I can teach you all sorts of scientific things, but I don't think that's going to be useful for you."

"Aww, that's a letdown..." Misty sighed.

"Hey, I know something you could do for Misty!" Tracey suggested. "How about a little battle against her?"

"Hey, that's a good idea! Would you be willing to battle?" Misty asked.

"Sounds fine to me," Professor Ivy said. "Come on, let's go to the water area next to my laboratory," Professor Ivy said.

And so, a few minutes later, Tracey was ready to be the referee. "This is a one on one Pokemon battle between Misty and Professor Ivy! There is no time limit! The battle is over when either or both Pokemon are defeated! Trainers, choose your Pokemon!"

"Cloyster, I choose you!" Brock's purple-haired ex shouted, while hurling a Poke Ball, from which a Pokemon with a giant shell emerged.

"Gyarados, I choose you!" Misty screamed, while the blue, Dragon-like Pokemon went into the water.

After Tracey told the trainers to start the battle, Cloyster fired a colourful, icy beam at Gyarados. Fortunately for Misty, the part-Flying type was able to avoid the Aurora Beam by doing some quick swimming.

"Gyarados, use your Headbutt!" Misty commanded, causing her Pokemon to hurl himself at the bivalve.

"Cloyster, Wirthdraw!" the Professor shouted, causing Gyarados to crash into the shell protecting the Ice-type, with Gyarados damaging himself as the result.

"Gyarados, try a Hyper Beam!" Misty tried. Unfortunately for her, Cloyster's shell was strong enough to resist even this when using Hyper Beam!

"Cloyster, finish it with Double-Edge!" Professor Ivy said. The spiky, sharp, pointy Pokemon gave Gyarados a harsh blow, smashing him against the shore of the battlefield.

"Gyarados, can you go on?" Misty asked, while looking anxious.

"GYAHHH!" the Pokemon shouted, while nodding and getting up.

"That's great," Misty said. "We can't win with pure strength, we need strategy..." she thought. "I got it! Gyarados, trap Cloyster with your Whirlpool and then damp the water with your Flamethrower!" And so, the blue Pokemon caused the water around the slow bivalve to spin into a whirlpool, leaving Cloyster unable to move or attack. Meanwhile, Gyarados made the water fade away with the Fire-type attack, leaving the slow bivalve immobile on the ground, even after the Whirlpool faded away.

"Cloyster, Wirthdraw and survive what you can survive!" Professor Ivy shouted desperately. "I don't know what to do anymore, Cloyster can't move, this match is done for..."

"We got him!" Misty said. "Now finish it with Hydro Pump!" And so, Gyarados spit water at the opponent, smashing Cloyster against a tree near the water.

"Cloyster is unable to battle, Misty and Gyarados are the winners!" Tracey announced, while Gyarados came closer to the shore to accept his trainer's hug.

"Wow, Misty sure did well!" Daisy thought. "She was able to overcome trouble by adapting Gyarados's brute strength approach to a more strategic style! She's too good for a Gym where most challengers are rookies, but oh well, it allows me to do what I want."

Meanwhile, the Professor returned her defeated Pokemon to his Poke Ball and walked up to Misty. "Hey, that was great! You were like water there, going with the flow of the battle, I have no doubt that you'll become a great Water Pokemon Master someday if you keep battling like this and if you ever get the chance to leave the Gym."

"Thanks," Misty said, while blushing a bit about the compliment. "I also hope I get to leave someday, but I'm not counting on it..."

"You're welcome! It was nice to battle again, it's been a while since the last time I did that, and it was cool to see how you turned things around," Professor Ivy responded.

"Well, I suppose it's time to leave this laboratory now, isn't it?" Tracey asked, while Misty returned her Gyarados to his Poke Ball.

"Yeah, I suppose. I'll call you if I discover anything useful," Professor Ivy answered.

"Wait! Misty wanted to ask you something before we go!" Daisy shouted, referring to the professor's issues with Brock.

"What is it, Misty?" the purple-haired woman asked.

"No, it's nothing," Misty said. She was afraid to bring up the topic, she didn't want to offend the professor who has just been so kind to her.

"No, Misty, you wanted to bring up that thing about that pervert friend of yours!" Daisy mentioned.

"Daisy, shut up!" Misty snapped.

"What pervert friend?" Professor Ivy asked, while guiding our heroes to the exit of her laboratory.

"Oh well, I'll tell you. Anyways, when Tracey, Ash and I arrived in Pallet Town after going to the Orange Islands almost a year ago, we saw Brock there, and he felt horrible when someone even mentioned your name... So I wondered what happened, Brock never wanted to talk about it, so could you please tell me what happened there?" Misty asked. Then, she saw how the professor's face looked odd. She seemed uncomfortable and stood still, almost like a statue.

"Professor? Hello?" Daisy tried.

"Don't mention that name!" Professor Ivy muttered.

"What name? Brock?" Tracey asked.

"Please... Don't mention that name!" she moaned again.

"Could you please tell us what happened between you two? Brock never told me, and like this, it's always going to remain a mystery..." Misty asked.

"No, it's too painful..." the professor moaned, shredding a tear. "I... I... No, I can't do it," she said.

"Look, this really messed Brock up! We want to know what you did to him! And if you tell us what happened, it could be a huge relief for you too! When you have a problem, talking can sometimes ease the stress and heal the pain if you have a listening ear," Misty tried.

"I don't know... It's painful..." Professor Ivy cried.

"Misty, how could you?" Daisy snapped. "Thanks to you, she's crying! Why did you have to do this to an innocent woman?" Her sister was in a teasy mood, and because she didn't want her boyfriend to be the victim, she knew Misty was the perfect victim for her teasing.

"Daisy, you're the one who brought it up, I wasn't going to talk about this if you would've kept your mouth shut!" Misty snapped, ready to beat up her big sister. Fortunately, Tracey was able to prevent Misty's right first from hitting its target.

"Professor, don't feel guilty about that fight, Daisy is in a bad mood today, and she loves to tease others to ease the stress when she has a bad day," Tracey explained, much to his girlfriend's dismay.

"I understand, I don't blame Misty for that. It's perfectly normal that she thinks about this. And I think she's right. I'll tell you all about this whenever we see each other again, whether it's on the phone or in this lab, I promise," Professor Ivy said. "I need to mentally prepare myself for this..."

"I understand, sorry for bothering you, I wasn't going to bring it up anymore if Daisy would've kept her mouth shut..." Misty apologised.

"It's okay, I understand," Professor Ivy said. "Bye!"

"Bye!" our heroes said simultaneously, while walking out of the laboratory.

"Daisy, was that really necessary?" Tracey asked. "I know you like teasing others when you're in a bad mood, but this was just mean!"

"That's what you said when you found out Misty doesn't want to be a Gym Leader," Daisy countered.

"That wasn't teasing, that's ruining someone's dreams!" Tracey snapped.

"She can battle at the Gym, she shouldn't complain. Battling is what she wants, right?" Daisy asked.

"That's not the same! An aspiring Water Pokemon Master needs to travel, catch new Pokemon, see new Pokemon in new regions, participate in tournaments and learn more from those things," Tracey explained. "And besides, most trainers coming to the Cerulean Gym are weaklings who only have one Boulder Badge. And I heard the Gym Leader in Pewter City is an inexperienced younger brother of Brock who is easy to beat, so getting that Badge is easy, even for rookies. And then, those rookies come to Cerulean. Misty isn't going to improve her battling or make her Pokemon stronger if there are so few serious challenges."

"If Forrest is that weak, why is he a Gym Leader?" Daisy asked.

"Because he, Brock and his parents wanted that," Tracey answered. "I've seen some of his Gym battles, and most rookies from Pallet Town beat him if they started with either Squirtle or Bulbasaur, only ones who started with Charmander have some trouble if they didn't catch enough other Pokemon."

"If they have a Bulbasaur, why don't most of them pose a challenge to Misty?" Daisy asked.

"Because there's more than types in Pokemon battles," Tracey said. "If Misty uses Pokemon that are way more experienced than theirs, types won't matter much."

"I don't get it, she can battle, is she really that unhappy? I bet she's a drama queen," Daisy complained.

"She's depressed, I wouldn't underestimate that," Tracey countered.

"I don't see it," Daisy said.

"Well, if you don't see it, you don't see it," Tracey ended the conversation. "Sometimes, I don't know why I fell for such a shallow girl like Daisy..." he thought. "But then I look at her rear, her chest and her blonde hair, and then I remember why I love her so much! And it's not just her looks, she's nice to me as well, she truly loves me. I wish she'd be that nice to others than me, Violet and Lily... Misty deserves better than this... I wish there was something I could do to get her out of that Gym!"

And so, hours later, after dinner and an evening at the beach, in a forest near the island's shore, our heroes found themselves in the tents they pitched to put their sleeping bags in. Even though it was late, Misty wasn't able to fall asleep. She heard some naughty things out of the tent next to her. "Oh, Tracey, give it to me!" she heard, it couldn't be anyone else than Daisy. Then, she heard Tracey's voice. "Oh yeah, Daisy, that's nice!" She tried to ignore it and fall asleep, but the dirty lines were too loud to ignore. She felt creeped out. She knew it was normal for a couple to have sex, but she didn't want to hear anything like an erotic audio book, especially not with her sister and one of her best friends starring in it. Despite not hearing any actual sex sounds, the things her sister and her friend were saying made it obvious to her that there was some intercourse going on.

Then, she decided to stand up, walk out of her tent and enter the tent of the intimate couple. "Stop it! It's night! I want to sleep!" She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see her sister doing intimate stuff, and not wanting to see her good friend naked. However, when she opened her eyes, she saw that Tracey and Daisy were wearing their pyjamas like normally, and there was nothing indicating even the slightest bit of sexual activity.

Then, Daisy and Tracey bursted out in laughter. "Got you!" Daisy screamed, not being able to control her laughing.

"Daisy, that was an awesome idea, fooling Misty like that, brilliant! Did you see the look on her face when she walked in?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah, I wish I would've taken an embarrassing picture of that!" Daisy laughed.

"Daisy, I'd expect this kind of behaviour from you, but Tracey, this is completely inappropriate!" Misty snapped.

"Sorry Misty, when Daisy came up with this, it was so funny, how could I say no to this prank?" Tracey asked.

"Because it's late? And because we need to sleep? We're going to Tangelo Island and visit your parents tomorrow, I don't think you want to be sleepy on that special day!" Misty snapped.

"Oh, you're right. We'll just go one hour later, I didn't tell them what time I was coming, and then I'll put the alarm clock one hour later," Tracey suggested. "This prank was totally worth it!"

"Alright then, but could we please all go to sleep now? I'm tired!" Misty begged.

"Oh, alright then," Tracey moaned, while Daisy was still laughing too hard to say anything. "Good night."

"Good night," Misty said, while walking out of the couple's tent.

She went back to her own tent and went back in her sleeping bag. She thought about her experiences from today. "It's so cool that I was able to battle Professor Ivy today! She said she rarely battles anymore, but she's much stronger than any of the Gym challengers I've seen during the past months... Opponents like this are exactly what I need! It's so sad that I have to go back to the Gym again after this trip... I wish there was some way to convince my sisters to let me go... But why would they do that? They don't have any work to do now, and they won't let me go... If I escape secretly, the Gym might get closed, and they might come after me to catch me and take me back to the Gym... And they won't just appoint someone else permanently, they know I do anything they tell me to... No! It's time to not do anything they tell me to! I have to stand up against them, it's time to stop being an easy, submissive victim! They might take me back to the Gym and force me to do things, but it's time to refuse! Oh... Who am I kidding? I know I lack the guts to do this... Why did I have no problem beating up Ash and Brock all the time, while I'm too nervous to refuse to follow the commands of my sisters?"

Then, after thirty minutes of deep thought, Misty Waterflower finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

And so, the day after meeting Professor Ivy, our heroes were riding Gyarados on the sea, heading for Tangelo Island. "GYAAAH!" the Pokemon screamed happily, while swimming through the beautiful, tropical sea.

"I'm so glad I can finally see my parents again!" Tracey cheered. "I haven't seen them in a year."

"Parents-in-law are usually so annoying, they never approve of your partner's feelings for you," Daisy moaned.

"Aww, come on, I'm sure they'll like you!" Tracey said. "You might have your flaws, but there's a reason I'm in love with you."

"I guess..." the blonde-haired Sensational Sister complained.

"What are your parents like, could you tell me a bit about them?" Misty asked.

"Sure," Tracey said. "My mom, Theresa Sketchit, loves to draw, some of her passion must've been passed over to me. She used to travel alone and made money by drawing Pokemon and selling her work. That's how she met my dad, she once made a beautiful drawing of his Poliwrath. Then, they fell in love."

"Does she have any Pokemon?" Misty asked.

"No, but she likes my dad's Pokemon and helps him to take care of them," Tracey answered. "My dad loves Water Pokemon, he has a very strong Lapras! He used to travel around like Ash, and won the Orange League and the Kanto League."

"A Lapras? Winning the Orange League and the Kanto League? Tracey, are you telling me that Terry Sketchit, that old Water Master from the Orange Islands is your father? I remember seeing him win the Kanto League on television when I was four years old, he retired battling just after that victory!"

"Who the f*ck is Terry Sketchit?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, he is," the proud Pokemon Watcher nodded.

"I never expected that, despite you two sharing the last few names," Misty said. "Of course some people who aren't family share their last names, why did you never tell me about this before?"

"Ehh… I don't know... You never asked me and never brought it up..." Tracey mumbled.

"It's so awesome that I'm going to meet him! Do you think he'll give me an autograph?" Misty fangirled.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" Tracey suggested, while seeing Tangelo Island's Pokemon Center from some distance. His parents lived only a few minutes away.

"And do you think he'll battle me if I challenge him?" Misty asked.

"I wouldn't count on it, he hasn't battled for a long time! He doesn't travel anymore and rarely battles, his and his Pokemon's battling skills must be a bit rusty now," Tracey said. "Now he's retired, he spends most of the time watching movies with his Lapras."

"Aww..." Misty moaned. "Do you think he can at least talk to me and learn me something?"

"I suppose he could, he likes talking about his past experiences, you might learn something from that," Tracey answered.

"Then I'll ask him about that," Misty said. "Thanks!"

"Hey, we're going there so I can make a good impression on Tracey's parents, not to talk about that stupid dream of yours!" Daisy complained, while the group arrived on Tangelo Island early in the evening.

"Thanks for the ride, Gyarados," Misty said, while returning the Water-type to his Poke Ball.

And so, a few minutes later, Tracey rang the doorbell of the big white mansion near the shore. In the garden, there was a small lake where tons of different Water Pokemon were swimming, including an old, but very strong-looking Lapras. When the door opened, they saw a woman with long, brown hair wearing a red summer dress. "Tracey, it's so nice to see you again!" she said, while hugging him.

"Hi mom," Tracey said. "By the way, this is my girlfriend Daisy," he said, while pointing at the blonde-haired Sensational Sister. Then, he introduced the Cerulean City Gym Leader. "This is Misty, one of my best friends, she's travelling with us."

"It's so nice to meet you two," Tracey's mother said. "I'm Theresa Sketchit, Tracey's mother, but I suppose you already got that."

Then, when they walked through the door, Misty looked around. "Where's your husband?" she asked.

"He's at the lake in the garden, playing with Lapras," Theresa answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Misty shouted. Then, she immediately ran to the lake in the garden.

"Wow, she sure seems impatient..." Theresa noticed.

"She's not, but I told her about dad being a Water Pokemon Master. Her dream is becoming a Water Pokemon Master, and now she really wants to meet him so she could learn from him," Tracey explained.

"I don't see what's so special about battling with Pokemon... Why not just dance and do shows with them?" Daisy asked.

"Wow, Tracey sure got himself a shallow girlfriend..." Theresa thought. "She uses tons of make-up, she obviously seems to have a bigger chest now compared to that picture Tracey showed me on the video phone, so she must be wearing a push up bra... And she's wearing tons of make-up too. I think that girl must be obsessed with her looks... And she also seems vain and arrogant, I really don't see what Tracey likes about her..." Then, Theresa and the couple walked to the garden, where Misty was looking at how Terry Sketchit was feeding his Lapras.

"Wow, it looks a bit like Professor Oak's lab here, but then with only a lake for Water Pokemon," Daisy said.

"Yeah, dad loves his Water Pokemon, and doesn't want them to be with some professor, so he takes care of them here himself," Tracey explained.

Then, Terry finally noticed the visitors. "Hi Tracey, it's good to see you again, how are you?" he asked. He was a man in his early fifties with long, grey hair, wearing blue jeans and a white button shirt. When seeing his face and hair, he almost looked like he could be an older Tracey.

"Great! Anyways, dad, I want to introduce you to my girlfriend Daisy, and my best friend Misty," Tracey said.

"Misty already introduced herself when you and Daisy were still talking to your mother," Terry said. He even gave her his signature.

"Sorry for her enthusiasm, she's normally not that impatient, but when I told her about you, she just started fangirling," Tracey apologised.

"Yeah Misty, you should know better than disturbing a man who just wants to feed his Lapras!" Daisy snapped. She could never leave an opportunity to torment Misty, and today was no exception.

"It's fine," Terry said. "She really has a big dream, so it's good that she's a hard worker who wants to do whatever she can to improve. In fact, if you want to become a Water Pokemon Master, you won't get anywhere if you don't have that attitude."

"Why can't she just stop thinking about that dream and accept that she's a Gym Leader now?" Daisy complained, making the appearance she left on Theresa even worse.

"Hey, Daisy, if you have a dream, you need to aim for it, not accept that you can't do it if others try to stop you! Don't you have any dreams?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, I wanna be rich and famous," Daisy said. "I'm a fashion model, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"And did anyone ever hold you back when you wanted to move forward?" Theresa asked.

"Not really... When I started pursuing this career, I didn't have any bad luck at all! Yeah, the Gym was time-consuming, so Violet, Lily and I just forced Misty to take over. We told her she had to fill in so we could go on a holiday, but we knew we'd never take our positions back! We take most of the money, she just gets enough to live, below the minimum the law sets. Now I'm on this journey with Tracey, Misty had to tag along so we could ride on her Gyarados, so we have a stand-in now, that guy is really motivated. When we get back in Cerulean City, everything will be back to normal again. I'll be doing new fashion shoots, and Misty will handle all the Gym work and all the other chores around the house, she'll fulfill all our responsibilities," Daisy explained.

Then, Terry's face turned red. While his long, gray hair started moving in the wind, he started fulminating at his future daughter-in-law. "What? That's sick! Why would you do that to someone who has a serious dream? She needs to travel as much as she wants, she needs to be allowed to leave the Gym as soon as this journey ends! You said you have a stand-in now, why don't you just appoint him permanently?"

"Why would we? Misty is our little sister, she does everything we tell her to," Daisy said. "If Dorian takes over, he's not going to be that easy."

"You, Lily and Violet only think about yourself! Why can't you just appoint that Dorian guy and support your little sister in her dream? She's your sister, not your slave!" Terry screamed.

"So what? I can do whatever I want now, this situation is perfect to me... And if some people think it makes me selfish, so what? I'm a rich model and I don't have to do chores, I have an awesome boyfriend... What's the big deal?" Daisy asked with nonchalance.

"That your little sister is in a deep depression, and all that because of you, Lily and Violet! You three make me sick!" Terry shouted.

"Okay, time for Tracey to tell his mommy some more positive things about his girlfriend!" Theresa said, making her son and his girlfriend go inside, allowing everyone to calm down a bit.

Then, when they finally had privacy, Terry wanted to give Misty some advice. "Misty, if there's anything I can teach you, it's this: follow your dreams! Do anything you can to escape that Gym whenever this journey ends! If you're going to be at the Gym for much longer, you'll never reach your dream! Do whatever it takes, no matter what!"

"But if I escape, my sisters might let the Gym get closed..." Misty said. "I hate being a Gym Leader, but I'd feel extremely guilty if the family business would be closed because of my dreams..."

"Well, that would be their fault for forcing you to do this against your will," Terry said.

"I guess so... This isn't my responsibility, it's theirs!" Misty said.

"Right! But I can see why you don't have the guts to escape... But you need to do something..." Terry said.

Then, Teresa went to the garden. "Misty, Terry, it's eleven o'clock in the evening, why don't you two go to bed?"

While the two went inside, Terry showed Misty the guestroom. Before brushing her teeth, she asked "Mr. Sketchit, would you be willing to battle me tomorrow?"

"I normally don't battle anymore, but your passion gives me a really positive vibe! I'll battle you tomorrow morning before you three go onwards to Mikan Island," Terry promised.

"Thanks, Mr. Sketchit! Good night," Misty said.

Meanwhile, Terry Sketchit, his wife Theresa and his son Tracey didn't go to bed yet. While Daisy was waiting for her boyfriend, the three were sitting in the living room. "Tracey, we need to talk," Theresa said.

"Sure, what is it?" Tracey asked.

"We've observed your girlfriend's behaviour, and I don't think you should continue your relationship with this girl," Terry said.

"Why not?" Tracey asked.

"Because she's vain, arrogant and obsessed with her looks," Theresa said.

"And she's very selfish and dumb, she's so shallow!" Terry snapped.

"Yeah, Daisy has her flaws," Tracey admitted. "But she also has qualities, I love her for a reason."

"Really? Don't you think she'd be mean to you like she is to Misty?" Terry asked.

"I don't think so," Tracey countered. "She might be mean to Misty, but she's always nice to me."

"Don't you have ethical problems with this?" Theresa asked.

"No, absolutely not," Tracey said. "She's not mean to Misty on purpose, she just doesn't understand the impact of her behaviour."

"Mom, dad, why can't you two just accept Daisy? I love her!" Tracey snapped.

"But I'm afraid she'll just end up hurting you," Theresa said. "Why don't you break up with her?"

"Because I love her! I'm going to bed. Good night!" Tracey said, while running to the two-person bed in the guestroom, where Daisy was already sleeping.

"Don't say we didn't tell you if she does end up hurting you!" Terry taunted.

And so, the next morning, after breakfast, it was time for a battle at the garden's big lake. Theresa decided to be the referee. "This is a one on one battle between Terry Sketchit and Misty Waterflower! Both trainers will use one Pokemon! There is no time limit, the battle will be decided when either or both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your Pokemon!"

"I'll battle with Lapras," Terry decided, choosing the old Ice-type he used for both transport and battles back when he was a travelling trainer.

"Horsea, I choose you!" Misty shouted, while hurling a Poke Ball, causing a small, blue Pokemon to emerge from it.

"Why did she choose Horsea? Isn't that Pokemon super weak?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, he's not that strong but dad's Lapras hasn't battled in years, so maybe Horsea will stand a chance," Tracey said.

"Well, I need to use Horsea sooner or later if he wants to get stronger, right?" Misty asked.

"Sea!" the cute Pokemon squealed.

"Begin!" Theresa shouted.

And so, Misty gave her Pokemon his first order. "Horsea, start with your Smokescreen!" A blob of smoke and ink was thrown at the opponent, who wasn't able to see the small seahorse.

"Lllll!" the Ice-type screamed, not knowing what to do. "Lapras, calm down! You're much stronger than Horsea, we'll figure something out!" The Pokemon tried to dive in the water, but wasn't able to clean his face.

"Now use Twister!" Misty shouted. A whirlpool started spinning, causing a tornado to strike the big opponent, who sustained some serious damage.

"Lapras, Surf!" Terry commanded. Despite his Pokemon being unable to see, a huge wave crashed down upon Horsea, almost defeating the little seahorse.

"Horsea, Dragonbreath," the aspiring Water Master said, causing her Pokemon to strike the big opponent with a tough blow. However, the strong opponent was still standing. In fact, the biting breath of the seahorse even made the goo, ink and smoke evaporate, enabling Lapras to have full vision again!

"Lapras, let's end this with Thunderbolt," Terry said. And so, a big shock went through the lake, annihilating Horsea. "Horsea is defeated, Lapras is the winner! Victory goes to Terry!" Theresa said. Then, she ran to her husband to give him a victory kiss. Meanwhile, he was hugging his Lapras while complimenting the Pokemon for still managing to win and show his strength after so many years without battling.

Meanwhile, Misty complimented her defeated Pokemon. "You did well, and I'm sure you'll get stronger quickly if you battle more often. Have some rest," she said, while returning the Pokemon to his Poke Ball.

"I'm glad she takes her loss well," Daisy said. "That was pretty good, I thought she'd lose in one blow, but with Smokescreen and some Dragon attacks, she stood a serious chance against Lapras," she thought.

Then, while Daisy was in the bathroom to put on some extra make-up before leaving Tangelo Island, Theresa walked up to her son in the hallway. "Tracey, I'm sorry about my behaviour yesterday. I still don't like Daisy, but if you love her, I don't want to ruin your happiness."

"Your mom is right, son," Terry said. "It's not up to us who you love. If you're really happy with this girl, I want to support you. I always say people should pursue what they want and follow their dreams, so you should be able to pursue the girl you want and follow your romantic dreams."

"It's okay, I'm glad you two changed your mind," Tracey said. Then, Daisy, who finally finished putting on some lipstick and eye shadow, entered the hallway, where Misty was already waiting.

"Mr. Sketchit, I want to thank you for everything, and congratulations about your victory. Sorry for not immediately congratulating you, I was a little concerned about Horsea," Misty apologised.

"I understand, how is he now?" Terry asked.

"He's fine, he just needs some rest, I don't think he has to go to a Pokemon Center," Misty said.

"Bye," Tracey said.

"Bye," Terry and Theresa said simultaneously.

A few minutes later, Gyarados emerged from his Poke Ball. "Are you ready to go to Mikan Island?" Misty asked.

"GYAAAH!" the Pokemon screamed, happy to swim in the sea again instead of in the Gym's pool.

"What's Mikan Island?" Daisy asked, once the three travellers sat on the Pokemon.

"It's an island north from here, we'll probably get there tomorrow," Tracey said. "There's an Orange Gym there who uses Water Pokemon, so that might be nice for Misty!"

"GYAAAH!" Gyarados said. And so, after a tense but good reunion with his parents for Tracey and a good learning experience for Misty, our heroes are on their way to Mikan Island.


	4. Chapter 4

A week after the start of their journey, our heroes finally saw Mikan Island, the island in the west of the Orange Archipelago.

"GYAAAH!" a happy transport Pokemon shouted. "This is so cool! A week ago, I was stuck in some small pool, and now I can swim in the sea and carry my awesome Trainer," Gyarados thought. "I just wish her sister would shut up for a while..." the Water Pokemon thought.

"Look, I can see the Pokemon Center," Tracey said, while eating the last bit of his sandwich.

"What are we gonna do there? This vacation is lame anyways... Professor Ivy was boring, your parents suck... The most fun thing I did was that sex prank..." Daisy mumbled, just after eating the last bit of her lunch.

"Well, I want to give Professor Oak a call, I didn't have time for that in Tangelo Island, so we're going to the Pokemon Center first," Tracey said.

"Could we please pay Cissy a visit?" Misty asked.

"Why would we do that? You're not participating in the Orange League," Daisy asked.

"No, but it could still be nice to challenge her," Misty said.

"And is there anything we can do aside from those two things? Something that's actually fun?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, there's a beach, but your birthday is in two days from now. Unless you want to spend your birthday on Gyarados's back, we need to get going here later today, so we can reach Mandarin Island North on the morning of your birthday, so you can celebrate your birthday there," Tracey explained.

"And what can we do there?" Daisy asked.

"We can go to the beach there," Tracey said. "And there's a shopping mall, so you can choose what you wanna do there."

"Mandarin Island North, here we come!" Daisy said, while Misty thanked her Gyarados for the ride, returning him into his Poke Ball.

"Not so fast! Do you see the Pokemon Center?" Tracey asked, while pointing at the building near the shore. "We're going to call Professor Oak first, and then, we're going to visit Cissy."

Then, the group entered the building. "Hi, visitors! Do I need to check your Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked.

"No, thanks. We're here to use the phone," Misty said.

"Okay, have a nice day!" Nurse Joy said.

Then, Tracey dialled the right phone number and saw a video screen turning on, showing Professor Oak and Ash's Bayleef doing some research. "Hi Professor Oak," Tracey said.

"Hello Tracey, it's nice of you to call! Unfortunately, I just suffered a Headbutt from Bayleef... She still can't settle here, she really misses Ash," the professor said.

"That sucks... I wish Ash would take Bayleef with him, he really has a hard time understanding how Bayleef feels," Tracey groaned.

"But enough about that, why did you call me? Did Professor Ivy discover anything?" Professor Oak asked.

"Well, not yet, but she's working on it. We brought her the GS Ball like you asked, she's doing research on it now," Tracey said.

"She promised to call us if she discovers anything," Misty said.

"Aww, I understand. Will you call me if she calls you?" the professor asked.

"Sure," Misty said. "But if it's really important, I think she'll just call you first."

"Hey, Daisy, Lily and Violet wanted me to ask you something," the professor said.

"What is it?" Daisy asked.

"Well, you left your Luvdisc and your Goldeen at the Gym. And before you went on this journey, you never did anything with them, while Lily is using Luvdisc for her shows often, and Violet often has Goldeen involved in her fashion photoshoots. They wanted to know if they could just have those Pokemon, so they're theirs instead of yours now. Would you be okay with that?" the professor asked.

"Sure, whatever, I didn't spend time with those Pokemon for months," Daisy said. "Those Pokemon were already practically theirs and not mine, so why not make that official?"

"Um... Okay, I'll inform them about that. Thanks," Professor Oak said.

"Professor, do you know how Ash is doing?" Misty asked. "I hope he's doing well..."

"He's doing fine, he's still travelling in Kalos," Professor Oak answered.

"That's great to hear, thanks!" Misty replied.

"You're welcome. Bye!" Professor Oak said.

"Bye, Professor Oak!" Misty, Tracey and Daisy responded simultaneously. Then, the phone was turned off.

"Now let's go to the Gym!" Misty said.

"If Tracey wouldn't be here, the only Gym you'd ever see from now on is the one in Cerulean City!" Daisy snapped.

"Why are you so lazy? Instead of doing what you're responsible for, you shift all the work to an innocent ten year old who can't defend herself against you!" Misty snapped. Fortunately, Tracey was able to prevent Misty's right fist from smashing in Daisy's face.

"Daisy, why can't you accept that we're also doing things related to Misty's dream? Because you're keeping her at the Gym for as long as you want, this might be the last time in her life she's getting this chance!" Tracey asked, while walking past some palm trees.

"Because it's boring to watch!" Daisy complained. "We could also just go shopping, or go to the beach, or do something else that's fun!"

"Look, taking Misty with us here just to make her do all the work while she can't do anything she wants wouldn't be fair! Is it really that hard to accept?" Tracey asked.

"What would be so unfair about it? If we can have more fun that way, why not?" Daisy asked.

"I don't think you're going to get it anytime soon..." Tracey mumbled. "Oh well, my birthday present for her might help her to change..." he thought.

And so, the group reached the desired destination: the Mikan Island Gym. "Hello, is anybody here?" Misty asked, while walking in the building with the open door.

"Where's Cissy?" Tracey asked.

"I don't see anyone here," Daisy said. "Let's look outside, around the Gym."

And so, the group left the building. Then, they heard someone scream. "HELP! HELP!" They saw a hot air balloon shaped like a Meowth. A big cage was attached to it, in which a blue Water Pokemon and a brown-haired woman were locked up.

"Hey, it's that Water Pokemon twerp, with her big sister and that twerp who works for Professor Oak!" the red-haired criminal girl in the balloon said. Then, the evil trio started their anthem.

Then, the red-haired lady, the purple-haired man and the cat-like Pokemon stood on their submarine. "Prepare for trouble!" Jessie shouted.

"And make it double!" James added to that.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" the Pokemon ended the anthem.

"Team Rocket? What are you three doing here? I thought you three were following Ash around in Kalos!" Misty asked.

"We need a Seadra for our new plan to catch Pikachu, so the boss bought us plane tickets to Mikan Island to get Cissy's Seadra. Because she was hugging it when we threw a net, we had to take Cissy as well," James said.

"I'll handle this," Tracey said. "Jumpluff and Scyther, I choose you!" he said, while throwing a Poke Ball, from which the blue Grass-type emerged. A few seconds later, Scyther stood next to Jumpluff.

"Jumpluff!" the Pokemon squealed.

"Scyther, fly up and open the cage with your Slash and take Cissy and Seadra safely back to the ground! Jumpluff, once Scyther, Cissy and Seadra are safe, shoot that balloon with your Solarbeam!" Tracey commanded. While charging up the strong attack, the Grass-type hovered upwards. Meanwhile, he saw Scyther coming down, carrying both Cissy and Seadra safely down to the ground.

Then, the Grass-type fired the attack. "JUMPLUFF!" he squealed, while putting an end to Team Rocket's new scheme. After hearing the balloon pop "Team Rocket's blastin' off again!" he heard Jessie and James scream, while Meowth added "Meowth" to it.

"Is everything alright?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cissy said. "They wanted to take Seadra, but I held Seadra to protect him, and then they took me as well. But Seadra won't be able to battle."

"How did you know we're here for a challenge?" Misty asked.

"Why else would you come here?" Cissy asked.

"Are you ready for such a challenge?" Tracey asked.

"I can't do the target shooting. Seadra isn't ready for it," Cissy answered. "Misty, are you participating in the Orange League?"

"No, but as an aspiring Water Pokemon Master, I really want to challenge you anyways," Misty explained.

"Well, we can still do the water race," Cissy said, while feeling a slight Headbutt from Jumpluff. The Grass-type didn't like the lack of attention for his heroic behaviour. Meanwhile, Scyther stood calmly next to Tracey's Grass Pokemon.

"Oh, sorry, Jumpluff and Scyther! Thanks for saving me from Team Rocket," Cissy said, much to Jumpluff's enjoyment. "Jumpluff!" he squealed, while Tracey complimented his Pokemon. Then, he took them back into their Poke Balls.

"Can you start that stupid race now? I wanna leave here and reach the next island soon!" Daisy said impatiently, while the group walked up to the beach, very close to the Mikan Island Gym.

"Sure, as soon as possible," Cissy said. "My Blastoise is ready to go!"

"Hey, where's that annoying little brother of yours?" Tracey asked, while looking at Mikan Island's beautiful palm trees.

"He's on his own journey to become a Pokemon Trainer," Cissy explained. "I couldn't make him assist me at the Gym forever, and he wanted to get better."

"Daisy, now do you see how you should handle it when your little sibling has a dream, but is stuck at her bigger siblings's Gym against her will?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, but I don't care about what's ethical," Daisy said, while the group reached the beautiful beach. "I benefit from your work, what's so unethical about that?"

"That's very unethical!" Cissy snapped. "If she wants to travel, you should let her!"

"Why would I? I don't wanna do stupid chores..." Daisy countered.

"But she's your little sister! She's a person, not a worker!" Cissy snapped.

"She's a person, and my worker," Daisy nitpicked.

"What? I'm calling the Pokemon Inspection Agency!" Cissy shouted. Meanwhile, Tracey was tired of how his girlfriend was causing more and more people to hate her for her selfishness, while Misty was sick and tired of being the subject of another argument her sister had with people on the Orange Islands. She was happy to have support, but knew that even people like Professor Ivy, Terry Sketchit and Cissy wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Save yourself the trouble," Daisy said. "There's no rule forbidding this!"

"Tracey, Misty, is that true?" Cissy asked.

"I once looked through the rules to see if those would offer me a way out of my position, but there's no rule I can use for that..." Misty sighed.

"And I had to help Daisy looking through the rules, and she's right," Tracey moaned.

"Oh, that sucks..." Cissy moaned.

"Can you just start that Arceus damn race so we can get out of here?" Daisy snapped. "I don't want to spend my entire birthday on Gyarados's back!"

"Gyarados? Misty, are you going to use Gyarados?" Cissy asked.

"Yes," Misty said, while calling the Pokemon out of his Poke Ball. Then, Cissy sent out her Blastoise and stood on her Pokemon's back. Meanwhile, Misty tried to position herself right for the race, and eventually did so after some clumsy struggles. "I've never stood on my Pokemon like a surfer before!"

"Ah, you'll get used to it if you do this more often," Cissy said.

"No, I'd rather just ride on Gyarados's back, this is a one time thing," Misty replied, backed by her Pokemon. "Gyaah!"

Meanwhile, at the beach, Tracey sent out his Jumpluff. "Come on, let's cheer for Misty!" he said.

"Jumpluff Pluff!" the Grass-type squealed.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Tracey shouted, giving Misty and Cissy the signal to make their Pokemon start. The goal was surfing around the flag up ahead and then returning at the beach before the opponent would. The trainer was supposed to stand on the Pokemon like a surfer, and not sit. While Gyarados was naturally faster than the opponent, Blastoise and Cissy were used to it. Gyarados had to slow down to prevent Misty from collapsing.

"Go Misty!" Tracey shouted, while Gyarados seemed to be a little behind Blastoise, as a result of the speed loss.

"Jumpluff!" his Grass Pokemon squealed.

"Why are you so enthusiastic? This is boring!" Daisy complained.

"Because this is cool! Gyarados is catching up!" Tracey said, while watching how Gyarados was able to make the gap smaller and smaller, coming closer to the opponent, just after passing the red flag in the water.

And so, while coming closer to the beach, Gyarados was still a little bit behind. "What do I do?" Misty thought. Then, she got it. "Gyarados, Bounce!" The Water Pokemon suddenly leaped up, went in the air and landed just before Blastoise, and that without dropping his trainer!

"That was awesome, she's gonna win!" Tracey said.

"Jumpluff! Jumpluff!" Tracey's Pokemon squealed.

"So Misty is actually good at something after all..." Daisy thought, while seeing how Gyarados and Misty passed the finish line just before Blastoise and Cissy.

"She did it!" Tracey shouted. Meanwhile, he saw how Misty was hugging her Pokemon to celebrate the win. Then, Tracey, Cissy and even Daisy congratulated her.

"You did well too, your Blastoise was awesome!" Misty said to Cissy.

"Thanks, and your Gyarados is awesome too!" Cissy said. Then, she held up a Coral-Eye Badge and handed it to her opponent. "Even though we didn't do a full challenge, and even though you're not participating in the Orange League, this might still be cool!"

"Thanks, it's so beautiful!" Misty said, while Tracey was happy for his best friend. "I guess we'll have to go now," he suggested.

"Bye, it was nice to see you!" Cissy said, while seeing Tracey, Daisy and Misty wave back. Then, Gyarados departed, on to Mandarin Island North. "Gyaaahhh!"

Meanwhile, at Valencia Island's blimp airport, three criminals were waiting for their flight. "We'll head back to Kalos without a Seadra, and now we have to think up another plan to steal those twerps's Pikachu..." Meowth complained.

"Don't worry, there'll be revenge," James said with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" Jessie asked.

"Well, we'll be off to Kalos again, but meanwhile, some Team Rocket members have a plan somewhere on the Orange Islands, I've heard," James said.

"What kind of plan?" Meowth asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know it's related to a very rare Pokemon, and to something that Water twerp, her sister and that assistant from Professor Oak did," James said. "I heard it when we were at the headquarters the last time, they're going to attack once there are new developments."

"I don't know what all this is, but it's good if they teach those three Gyarados-riding twerps a lesson they'll never forget!" Jessie smirked, while hopping on the blimp that finally arrived. "Snowbelle City, here we come!"

Two days later, only a short distance away from Mandarin Island North, on Gyarados's back, Misty and Tracey were already awake, while Daisy was still asleep. "This is such a peaceful swim... Finally Daisy shuts up for a few hours!" Gyarados thought.

However, then, Tracey kissed Daisy on her lips. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he shouted.

"Thanks! And now hand over those presents!" Daisy joked, while pointing her finger at Tracey like a gun.

"I didn't really know what to buy for you, but after my race with Cissy, I realized that this might be nice. Hopefully, you'll understand why I gave this to you later," Misty said, while handing over her Coral-Eye Badge. "Hopefully, it might make you understand that you shouldn't be giving away Badges for free so easily. I always work so hard when I need to get new Badges, but those Cascade Badges look like they're made in a factory. This Coral-Eye Badge looks handmade, maybe that makes you realize how hard it is to make a Badge."

"What the f*ck am I supposed to do with this?" Daisy asked. "I know making Badges is tough, but is it any tougher than all your other chores?"

"Oh well then, here's some money if you really want something else too," Misty said, giving her sister the last bit of money she saved from her lackluster salary. Even though her wage wasn't even that bad, she had to give most of that to her sisters, who were the official owners of the Gym. Her sisters added that to their modelling and acting money in order to buy fancy clothes and undergo beauty treatments.

"Awesome!" Daisy said. "500 Poke Dollar, sweet! Now I can buy that new summer dress I wanted!"

"I also have a very special gift for you!" Tracey said, while releasing Jumpluff from his Poke Ball. "Jumpluff Pluff!"

Then, Tracey handed Jumpluff the item he was keeping in his bag for so long. "Jumpluff, could you hand Daisy her gift?" And so, the Pokemon gave Daisy the oval, green item.

"What the f*ck is that?" Daisy asked.

"It's an egg. There's a baby Pokemon in it," Tracey said.

"What am I supposed to do with an egg?" Daisy asked.

"Raise the Pokemon inside of it! You never spent time with your Luvdisc and Goldeen, Lily and Violet took them over now, and Tracey and I thought it would be good if you'd raise your own baby Pokemon," Misty explained. "I've learned a lot when raising Togepi."

"Where did you even get this egg?" Daisy asked.

"Jumpluff!" Tracey's Pokemon squealed from embarrassment, hoping his trainer wouldn't answer the question. However, he didn't get lucky...

"Well, my male Jumpluff has a girlfriend, Professor Oak's female Vileplume. Once, I caught them having intercourse behind the bushes. And so, they got this egg. Then, I knew giving it to you would be the right thing to do," Tracey explained.

"What Pokemon will I get?" Daisy asked.

"Well, if a male Jumpluff has sex with a female Vileplume, the baby will be an Oddish," Tracey answered. "I thought it would be good for you to raise this baby instead of a Water Pokemon, otherwise you'd end up using it as a show Pokemon anyways."

"Why do I have to raise a Pokemon? I don't even like battling!" Daisy snapped.

"Didn't you notice how everyone we've met so far hates you?" Tracey asked. "Sorry, but Professor Ivy and Cissy were furious at you, while my parents even told me that I shouldn't be with you!"

"What does that have to do with it?" Daisy asked, while the egg started shaking.

"Well, they're mad about how you treat me. Instead of taking your responsibility or taking an interest into Pokemon, you just keep saying you don't care. Tracey and I both thought that taking care of this baby would help you to become more responsible and unselfish," Misty sneered.

"Oh, thank you!" Daisy shouted sarcastically. Then, the egg started to hatch! While it started with a few bursts, eventually, a baby Pokemon with leaves on her head was in Daisy's arms!

"That Oddish is so cute!" Misty said.

"And seeing his birth is the miracle of life!" Tracey added. "I'm glad Jumpluff saw this, he's the father."

"And, what do you think?" Misty asked, while Daisy gave her new Pokemon a hug.

"It's so cute!" Daisy squealed. Then, she looked at her new Pokemon's innocent eyes "I'm going to take care of you, treat you well and make you the best Oddish in the whole world!"

"First, you didn't seem to want a Pokemon, and now you love it!" Tracey said, while handing his girlfriend an empty Poke Ball for her new Pokemon. "I knew this was the right thing to do!"

"Tracey, I think it's working!" Misty said happily. "I think this was just what Daisy needed!"

"Don't think you're going to travel when we get home!" Daisy snapped, while tickling her Oddish.

"We'll just see about that!" Misty thought.

"Hmm, Daisy's suddenly less annoying with that baby Oddish around. And hey, that baby is pretty cute!" Gyarados thought, while almost having reached Mandarin Island North.

Then, daddy Jumpluff walked up to Daisy, putting his arms around the baby Oddish, while squealing happily. "Jumpluff!"


	5. Chapter 5

"He's so cute!" Daisy squealed, while looking at her new Pokemon. "Oddish Oddish!" the baby screamed, being happy with her new trainer. "Jumpluff, are you happy with your little daughter?" she asked, as if Jumpluff was her husband and as if she was the mother. Meanwhile, the rain was pouring down on our heroes, who didn't seem to mind.

"Pluff!" the Pokemon squealed, while giving his newborn child a hug.

"I'm so glad Daisy likes her new Pokemon!" Tracey said. "It's her birthday and I wanted her to enjoy my gift, and I also think she's going to learn so much from this!"

"But I'm not so glad about that!" Misty screamed, while pointing at a giant hurricane. Gyarados tried to swim away, but failed to avoid getting sucked in, along with our heroes.

"No, Oddish!" Daisy screamed, while the Grass-type got separated from her hands. Tracey grabbed his girlfriend's hand, while the group was transported away from Mandarin Island North.

"I failed," Gyarados thought, while feeling the arms of his beloved trainer. "I failed to transport us away from this danger, I failed to pay attention. I just had to listen to the cute squealing baby and to Jumpluff, but I couldn't swim away from a hurricane..." Then, everything went black and the group lost their consciousness, just before being thrown at a wave some distance away from where they were originally heading to and being left on the shore of another island.

Two hours later, a black-haired poked a blue Pokemon with yellow cotton arms. "Jumpluff?" the Pokemon squealed, while holding his baby Oddish.

Then, the Pokemon tickled Daisy on her legs. Thanks to the model's short skirt, the Grass-type's tickling pollen woke her up. "Where's Oddish?" she asked.

"Jumpluff Pluff Pluff," her Pokemon's father said proudly, holding Oddish in his arms.

"There you are! I'm so glad you're alive!" Daisy screamed, while hugging her Pokemon.

Then, the black-haired man awoke the redhead who was holding her Gyarados in a pose that gave him the idea that she wanted to protect the Pokemon against something.

"Where... Where am I?" Misty asked, while her Gyarados awoke.

"This is Sunburst Island, I think the cyclone brought you all here," the man answered. "I'm so glad you're alive, I was so shocked when I saw you and those Pokemon drifting! I brought you all to the shore and tried to wake you up!"

"Thank you! You saved our lives!" Misty shouted, backed by her transport Pokemon. "Gyaaah!"

"No thanks, I'm sure you would've done the same for me," the man said.

Then, Tracey woke up. "What? Where am I? Does this mean I survived the storm?"

"Tracey, I'm so glad you're okay!" Daisy said, while kissing her boyfriend on his lips.

"We're on Sunburst Island," Misty explained. "This man here saved our lives!"

"Hey, wait a minute! I know two of you! I remember you now, Misty and Tracey!" the black-haired man said. "Who is the blonde girl with the Oddish?" he asked.

"I'm Daisy," the model said. "I'm Cerulean City's best fashion model and I'm Misty's older sister!"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Mateo, I once met your sister and your boyfriend some time ago," the man introduced himself.

"Do you know where we can have some fun around here? I wanna have a fun birthday," Daisy said, while she, Misty and Tracey stood up, realizing they were lucky they didn't drown. Meanwhile, Gyarados, Oddish and Jumpluff also knew they weren't harmed.

"Sorry, but this island just has a small village, my shop and a small cave," Mateo said.

"What kind of shop do you have?" Daisy asked.

"I make crystal sculptures of Pokemon," Mateo explained. "I once lost inspiration, but gained it all back when seeing the Crystal Onix on this island. However, I'm on a bad streak again, and I decided that I'm going to catch it. Then, I can always use it for inspiration, and it might be good for Onix and me to just be friends."

"A crystal Onix? Does that even exist?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, I saw it with my own eyes," Tracey said.

"That sounds beautiful, can we go with you?" Daisy asked.

"Sure! But don't you want to first?" Mateo suggested. "You've been through a huge shock."

"Daisy, I'm a little tired, maybe we should rest up first," Tracey suggested.

"It's my birthday and I want to make it as fun as possible!" Daisy sneered. "We're gonna see that Onix now!" Then, she looked at her new Pokemon. "You wanna see it too, right?" "Oddish Oddish!" the cute Pokemon nodded.

"Okay then, I suppose my little sister watching the shop for a while won't be a disaster," Mateo said, while the group walked to the small cave.

"Do you think you'll be able to catch it this time?" Misty asked, while walking next to the shore.

"Why not?" Mateo responded. "Last time I tried, I was close to catching it."

Then, they reached the cave and went inside. After a few steps, they saw the lake the rare Pokemon was hiding in.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Mateo shouted, while hurling the Poke Ball that contained his strong Fire type.

Then, the rare Pokemon heard the people who were passing through the cave. "OOOOOO!" Rocks fell down on the ground, severely hurting Charizard.

"That Onix is so beautiful and so strong!" Daisy said.

"Yeah, I can see why it's inspiring to artists," Misty agreed, while pointing at Tracey, who was working on a sketch depicting the Onix.

"Could one of you help me for this battle?" Mateo asked. "I don't know what to do, I don't want to damage his crystals with Charizard's fire!"

"Sure," Tracey said. "Jumpluff, I choose you!" And so, the Grass Pokemon was about to help the Fire-type.

Then, the Onix charged Charizard with a Tackle, severely hurting the Fire type. "Charizard can't take much more, another one of you has to help me!" Mateo said.

"Oddish, are you ready for your first battle?" Daisy asked.

"That Oddish is a baby who was born today! How can you make him battle?" Tracey asked.

"Trust me, I have an idea," Daisy said, while Oddish jumped out of her arms. "Oddish, Sleep Powder!" she shouted, while a green wave of powder struck the blue snake, causing some heavy snoozing and snoring.

"Smart move!" Misty said. "Oddish must've inherited Sleep Powder from her daddy"

"Jumpluff, now you can freely charge up a Solarbeam!" Tracey said. And so, his Pokemon blasted a strong attack at the crystal snake, putting an end to the battle quickly.

Then, Mateo threw a Poke Ball, hoping to catch the Pokemon. While the Poke Ball kept moving, Mateo anxiously gazed. Did he succeed? Yes, he did! The Poke Ball lay still, he caught the Pokemon he needed!

"Congratulations, Mateo!" Misty said.

"You're welcome," he said. "Tracey, Daisy, I would've never succeeded without you two and your Grass Pokemon!"

"And where will we go now?" Daisy asked, while walking out of the small cave. Meanwhile, Mateo returned Charizard to his Poke Ball, while Tracey and Daisy did the same with their Pokemon.

"We can go to Pinkan Island," Tracey said. "You've never been there, but I'm sure you'll like it."

"Sounds fun," Daisy said, while the group went out of the cave.

"Watch out for the storm!" Mateo said, while he walked off to his shop. "Thanks again!"

"Thanks, and we will," Tracey replied, while Misty sent out her Gyarados. The Water-type looked at the stormy sky and thought "why the hell do I have to do this? I don't want to end up like earlier today... Oh well, Daisy's demands have to be followed."

And so, the group departed from Sunburst Island. "I think we can reach Pinkan Island in an hour if Gyarados speeds up," Tracey predicted.

"That would be awesome," Daisy said. "What can you see there?"

"It's a surprise," Misty said.

However, the weather still wasn't much better than earlier today. And so, as a result, another storm carried the group away. Unlike last time, they didn't lose their consciousness, but still weren't able to change the direction the wave was taking them. And so, hours later, they washed up on the shore of an unknown island.

"Daisy... Tracey... Are you two alright?" Misty asked, after seeing how her Gyarados wasn't hurt. Then, she returned her Pokemon to his Poke Ball.

"I'm fine, I'm glad Oddish is safely in his Poke Ball this time," Daisy said.

"I'm fine as well," Tracey said, while he stood up.

"Where are we?" Misty asked, while getting up.

"I don't know," Tracey answered, while looking at the thick jungle on the island.

"I hope we can find some people here who can tell us where we are..." Daisy muttered, while the group entered the forest.

"This island looks deserted, aside from a few Pokemon," Tracey said.

Then, Misty felt a huge shock. "Oh no, Beedrill!" she screamed. Then, she ran away quickly, even though the bee-like Pokemon were just flying through without intending to attack anyone.

One minute later, Tracey saw Misty sitting a while up ahead. "Misty? Misty? Please answer me!" he shouted.

"Are they gone?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, they weren't even attacking us," Daisy explained.

Then, Misty got up again. "Sorry... Let's go on," she said. And so, the group saw some more Grass- and Bug-Pokemon, occasionally scaring Misty. Hours later, while the sun went down and the moon was shining brightly, the group got out of the rainforest. In front of them was a giant cave.

"It's eleven o'clock in the evening. Shall we just go to sleep here and call it a day?" Tracey asked.

"No, I want to see what's in this cave!" Misty countered. "Maybe there are bugs inside..." she moaned.

"Misty is right, I don't feel very safe here... This is a deserted island, maybe there are mad wild Pokemon here!" Daisy agreed.

And so, the group entered the pitch-black cave, being unable to see anything.

"It's so dark here, I can't see a thing!" Daisy complained.

"I have an idea," Tracey said. "Jumpluff, I choose you!" he said, while making the cute Grass-type emerge from the Poke Ball. "Jumpluff Pluff!" he squealed.

"Jumpluff, use your Flash, so we know where we need to go!" Tracey commanded, causing the Grass-type to brighten the cave by using the power of the sunlight stored in the two small leaves on his head.

The group walked onwards, using Jumpluff as a torch. "There are two ways here, a water one and a regular path, where do we have to go?" Misty asked.

"I'm having an awfully familiar feeling about this place..." Tracey moaned.

"What are you talking about?" Daisy asked.

"I think he means... He means it's that cave with the Kabuto Tracey, Ash and I were exploring a long time ago!" Misty thought. "But didn't that island get swallowed by the sea last time we were there?"

"Yeah, but it came back after a time of drought and has its old ecological state back, I read it in an article... This is strange, almost like a ghost island!" Tracey mentioned. Then, he looked to the ceiling, where lots of Pokemon with a brown shield were attaching themselves to strike in case of danger.

"Misty is right! These Kabuto can attack us at any moment!" he screamed. "Let's take the water road!"

Then, Misty sent out her Gyarados, so the group could ride him and see where it goes. But then, a Kabuto dropped from the wall! However, despite the fear, the ancient Pokemon only talked to Jumpluff! After a handshake, the two seemed to have a small conversation.

"What are they talking about?" Daisy asked.

"I think that Kabuto is telling Jumpluff that he heard us talking, and that we don't need to fear," Tracey said.

"I hope so..." Misty muttered. Then, while Jumpluff waved the Rock-type goodbye, the group departed on Gyarados's back, heading on to a deeper part of the cave.

Eventually, after seeing many rocks, Kabuto and long water paths, the group got on the land again. "It seems like we have to walk from here again," Tracey said.

"Gyarados, thanks for the ride!" Misty said, while returning her Pokemon to his Poke Ball. The group advanced through the pitch-black cave, only brightened by Jumpluff's Flash.

Then, Daisy saw something light blue flashing around the exit of the cave. "Tracey, I'm scared..." she muttered, while getting hugged for comfort.

"We're almost out of here," Misty said. Then, she heard a beautiful sound.

"What is that?" Daisy asked.

"Maybe that blue thing and that sound come from a Pokemon," Tracey said.

"Hey! Show yourself, unless you're too scared!" Misty snapped. And so, the blue Pokemon with the mermaid tail hopped in front of the exit. "Vaporeon!" she shouted.

"What's that, Tracey?" Daisy asked.

"That's a Vaporeon, one of Eevee's many evolutions. It's very rare in the wild," Tracey explained.

"Is it dangerous?" Daisy asked.

"If it's aggressive, it might be," Tracey said. "We need to be very careful."

"What could a Vaporeon be doing here?" Misty asked, while avoiding a Water Gun shot at her.

"I don't know... But in a watery cave, it makes sense. Maybe she's protecting the Kabuto?" Tracey thought.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Daisy shouted, while running at the exit of the cave. However, she was only just in time to prevent getting struck by a Water Gun.

"That does it! We'll have to defeat her if we want to get out of here!" Tracey said.

"I agree with Tracey," Misty said. "Azurill, I choose you!" But instead of a blue, mouse-like Pokemon, a mentally handicapped, yellow duck emerged from the Poke Ball. "Psy-y-y!"

"Oh no, not Psyduck!" Tracey said. "She should get him back in his Poke Ball now!" he thought.

And that's exactly what Misty tried. However, Psyduck was running around fast enough to avoid returning to his Poke Ball. "Psy-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y!"

Then, the wild Pokemon smashed the duck on his rear, dishing out a hard hit with Headbutt. "Psyduck, no!" Misty screamed.

"Misty, shall I take over from here?" Tracey asked.

"No, I wanna do this myself!" Misty snapped. Then, she pointed at her mentally handicapped Pokemon. "Psyduck, get up now!"

Then, Vaporeon struck the ducky with a strong, colourful beam on the head. "Oh no, that's Aurora Beam!" Tracey said. "I don't think Psyduck can survive this..."

"Why is that Psyduck of hers so stupid?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know, it's mentally handicapped in some way. He never understands what Misty is saying and can't use his powers when he doesn't have a headache," Tracey explained.

Then, Psyduck stood up and had an angry look in his eyes. While a blue gaze coloured the eyes, Vaporeon was smashed against a wall and was moved up and down, until the Water-type was defeated!

"Psyduck, that was awesome!" Misty complimented, while returning the duck to his Poke Ball.

"Misty, that was great! Now let's get out of here," Daisy said.

"Wait," Misty said. She grabbed a Poke Ball from her bag and hurled it at the defeated Pokemon. Anxiously waiting, she saw the Poke Ball moving a bit.

"What? Misty, that Vaporeon is viscous, she attacks innocent people!" Daisy snapped, while the Poke Ball was still moving a little.

"I know, but I'm sure Vaporeon and I can be friends. And hey, maybe she just felt threatened or wanted to protect the cave or the Kabuto," Misty said.

Then, she saw how the Poke Ball finally stopped moving. "Yes!" she shouted, while jumping in the air. "I caught... a Vaporeon!"

"Congratulations, Misty! When did you decide you want to catch it?" Tracey asked.

"Well, I told you that I wanted to battle alone, I already knew I wanted to catch her," Misty said. "I just didn't want to say it, because I didn't think you two would want me to."

"Why wouldn't we want that?" Tracey asked.

"Well, it takes more time, I'm not sure if Daisy appreciates that on her birthday..." Misty muttered.

"I don't mind, I'm glad you have a new Pokemon! If that Vaporeon is strong and you get it to listen to you, you can boost the Cerulean Gym's reputation a lot!" Daisy said.

"It's twelve o'clock, your birthday is over," Tracey said, while walking out of the cave. "I'm so sorry this wasn't the birthday you were looking for... Can you ever forgive me?"

"Well, this indeed wasn't what I had in mind, but I have to admit that this was an exciting and interesting day! Of course the hurricane and this island scared me to hell, but I've had a great time! I have my baby Oddish, I saw the crystal Onix, and Misty caught a Vaporeon! This was one of the most fun birthdays I've ever had!" Then, the group got out of the cave and ended up at the shore.

And so, the next morning, after sleeping in sleeping bags and tents at the beach, our heroes were heading to the northeast. "Where are we going now?" Daisy asked, while cuddling her Oddish.

"We're going to Kinnow Island," Misty answered. "Marina lives there, a girl I've had a great battle with last time I was there. I hope to see her again and battle."

"And what can I do there?" Daisy asked.

"They have beautiful beaches there! While Misty battles, you can sunbathe with me and watch the battle from some distance," Tracey suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Daisy said. "And where will we go from there?"

"Navel Island," Tracey said. "There's a gorgeous beach there as well, and there's an Orange Gym there as well."

"Oh, please, not there again..." Misty moaned, while thinking about something painful, disturbing and uncomfortable.

"I wonder why Misty hates Navel Island so much, she seems really uncomfortable," Gyarados thought. "Something painful must've happened there the last time Misty was there. I've never been there myself, I hope it's going to be fun." Then, he was ready to swim onwards and to show his energy! "Gyaaaahhh! Gyarados!"


	6. Chapter 6

Some days after the adventures on Sunburst Island and the deserted island where Misty caught her Vaporeon, our heroes were safely travelling towards Kinnow Island. While the sun was shining brightly, Gyarados let out a roar from happiness. "GYAAAHHH!" The Water-type thought "I'm so glad this hurricane is over, I can finally swim like normally again! And I'm going to Kinnow Island, where Misty might see her old friend Marina again, I hope I get to battle. I think I'm in shape! However, I wish Daisy wouldn't be so annoying. When that Oddish is in her Poke Ball, Daisy still hasn't changed a bit... She's still vain and selfish... Oh, it would be awesome if life would stay this way for me, just swimming, battling and bonding with a happy trainer, instead of being stuck at the Gym's crappy pool and seeing Misty sad all the time... But Daisy isn't going to let that happen..."

"Now I can finally work on my tan!" Daisy said. "Look, I can already see the beach!"

"With that stupid designer swimsuit, I guess?" Misty asked, referring to the white one-piece swimsuit Daisy was wearing. Prepared for a beach battle, she already wore her black bikini.

"It's worth hundred times as much money as your ugly bikini," Daisy said.

"So? Money isn't beauty, you know?" Misty asked.

"Money can buy you beauty," Daisy countered.

"Money can only buy artificial beauty! You can't buy natural beauty or a nice personality!" Misty snapped.

"Beauty is beauty, whether it's real or not," Daisy said calmly, while gushing over Tracey's abs. The Pokemon Watcher was wearing green swimming trunks, allowing his girlfriend to enjoy his upper body.

"You're gushing over Tracey, do you think he spent lots of money on his looks? Probably not," Misty said.

"Ehh..." Daisy muttered, while the group finally reached the shore. "I'm talking about beauty for girls only. You barely spend money on your looks, and everyone can see how ugly you are!"

While returning Gyarados to his Poke Ball, Misty continued the argument. Meanwhile, Tracey didn't know what to say or do. "At least I have some personality!" he heard Misty shout.

"So? I'm a famous fashion model, I'm rich and have an awesome boyfriend!" Daisy screamed.

"And I might become a famous Water Pokemon Master if I get some Arceus damn freedom!" Misty snapped. "Unlike modelling, that actually requires some skill!"

"And be single for your entire life? No guy will see you as attractive," Daisy teased.

"Do you really think that?" Misty asked, while looking at the beautiful, calm beach and finally finding a good tanning spot for Daisy.

"Yeah, of course! Maybe aside from that kid from Pallet Town, no guys ever showed interest in you!" Daisy snapped.

"Last time I was on the Orange Islands, two guys did," Misty. "When we see them again, I can prove it to you!"

"Oh, come on, you must be lying!" Daisy said.

"She's right," Tracey said. "But Daisy, let's just go sunbathe, and then you can let Oddish out of her Poke Ball." The Pokemon Watcher knew how his girlfriend often calmed down once she was playing with her Pokemon.

And so, while Tracey and Daisy laid on their towels, Misty went on a stroll across the beach. While she felt a slight breeze of fresh air on her uncovered legs, back, belly and face, she noticed how beautiful the island's forest was. After all, aside from the shore, the island was mostly filled with lush, green trees.

Then, while Tracey and Daisy were just able to see it from some distance, a female trainer saw the Cerulean City Gym Leader. "Hey, Misty! Remember me? It's Marina!" a blue-haired girl wearing a pink dress asked.

"Of course I remember you, I was hoping to see you here!" Misty said. "Would you like to battle again?"

"Awesome! But first tell me, what brings you here to Kinnow Island again?" Marina asked.

"Tracey went to Valencia Island for research. My sister Daisy is his girlfriend, so they decided to have a little vacation and visit all Orange Islands. Because my Gyarados offers free transport over the water, they brought me along," Misty explained.

"And where's Ash?" Marina asked.

"Unfortunately, after travelling through Johto with him, my sisters forced me to become a Gym Leader against my will, just so they can be lazy... I'm stuck there while Ash explores new regions and sees the most interesting things. I was lucky to go on this journey, but if I wouldn't be the perfect worker for Daisy, I would've never been asked to come along," Misty explained sadly.

"That sucks... Where are Daisy and Tracey now?" Marina asked.

"They're sunbathing over there," Misty said, while pointing at the couple on the towels.

"Wow, that sister of yours sure looks vain," Marina said, while pointing at the blonde-haired girl. "That face is full of cosmetic stuff, I can see that from this distance! And that swimsuit looks silly too."

"That's what I tried to tell her, but her ego is so out of whack... She just can't get it!" Misty moaned. "I feel so sorry for Tracey, that he fell for such a b*tch!"

"Yeah..." Marina said, while holding a Poke Ball. "Are you ready for a beach battle?"

"You bet I am!" Misty replied. "How about two against two?"

"Sure," Marina responded, while hurling a Poke Ball in the air. "Kabutops, I choose you!"

"How did you get a Kabutops?" Misty asked, while looking at the strong, brown extinct Pokemon.

"Months ago, during the Kabuto issues on the deserted islands, I saw a Kabuto who got washed up on the shore. I saved it, and it wanted to stay with me. Now it's my Kabutops," Marina explained.

"I caught this Pokemon on that deserted island some days ago," Misty said, while her Vaporeon emerged from her Poke Ball.

"Wow, a Vaporeon! She's so beautiful!" Marina squealed, while looking at the blue Pokemon's slippery skin. However, then, the Pokemon squirted some water in Marina's face.

"Vaporeon, stop it! She didn't do anything wrong!" Misty snapped. As a result, she also got a squirt of water in her face from the recalcitrant Pokemon.

"Why isn't your Vaporeon listening?" Marina asked.

"I don't know, it's the first time I'm using her," Misty said, while Vaporeon was drifting on the water. "But this reminds me of Ash's Charizard... Oh well, we'll see how it goes in battle."

"Kabutops, start with your Water Gun!" Marina said. And so, her Pokemon spit water at the opponent's tail. However, the lazy Pokemon was unaffected.

"Vaporeon, swim at Kabutops and use your Headbutt!" Misty tried. However, her Pokemon yawned and decided to lay at the same place. "Why would I listen to her? I don't know her, how should I know whether my trainer's intentions are good or not? I like being lazy and I'm going through for now!" she thought.

"If your Pokemon won't listen, this won't be hard," Marina teased. "Kabutops, hit her with your Fury Cutter!" The Pokemon with the scythes swam at the opponent, slashing the Water-type harshly.

"Vaporeon, you've got to do something or that Kabutops will beat you!" Misty shouted. However, the disobedient Pokemon refused to listen. She even sustained multiple hits from Kabutops's Fury Cutter before she finally decided to stop napping. And so, a powerful Hydro Pump was shot at the extinct Pokemon, who was close to defeat.

"Wow, Misty! That Vaporeon is so strong! Even when she doesn't listen, she almost wins! But almost isn't enough!" Marina said. Then, she looked at her Pokemon. "Kabutops, Slash!" The sharp claws of the Rock-type smashed Vaporeon, who made no attempts to avoid the blow.

Misty knew what to do before it was too late. "Vaporeon, come back," she said, while aiming a Poke Ball at the disobedient Pokemon, recalling her. Then, she sent out another Pokemon. "Horsea, go!" she shouted, while a small seahorse ended up in the water.

Meanwhile, while sunbathing, Tracey and Daisy were watching the battle. "Tracey, why isn't Vaporeon listening?" Daisy asked

"Maybe Vaporeon doesn't respect Misty yet," Tracey suggested. "This reminds me of Ash's Charizard..."

"But that Vaporeon sure is strong," Daisy said.

"Yes, and she could do even better if she'd listen to Misty," Tracey stated.

Then, the battle was underway again. "Horsea, Dragonbreath!" they heard Misty shout. Then, they heard the Water-type squealing and heard how Marina's Kabutops was apparently defeated. "Nice huh, Daisy? Misty can battle and we can have fun here!" Tracey said.

"Yeah, the sunlight gives me a nice tan, and I can be lazy here without trouble," Daisy said.

Then, Marina's Tentacruel entered the battlefield and the battle started. "Tentacruel, Sludge Bomb!" Misty's rival shouted, causing Horsea to take a big blow.

"Horsea, try your Smokescreen!" Misty tried. However, Tentacruel avoided the hit and used his stinger to put an end to Horsea's battling time for today with a rough Poison Jab.

"Horsea, you did well. Have some rest!" Misty said. Then, she knew she had to send out her disobedient Pokemon. "Vaporeon, I choose you!"

"This is a certain win for me!" Marina thought. "Tentacruel, Poison Jab!" The jellyfish swam at Vaporeon, who was taking a nap again. However, the Water-type woke up and looked angry. "He disturbed my sleepy time! He's gonna get it now!" the furious Pokemon thought. Then, she fired a colourful beam at Tentacruel.

"Vaporeon, awesome!" Misty complimented. "Now finish it with one more Aurora Beam!" And to everyone's surprise, the Pokemon listened and put an end to the battle, defeating Tentacruel.  
"That's because I want my nap, not because Misty wants it," the stubborn Pokemon thought.

Then, Misty ran into the water to hug Vaporeon. However, instead of a cute hug, she got water squirted at her face by her recalcitrant Pokemon. While Marina thanked her Tentacruel for a good battle and returned the Pokemon to its Poke Ball, Misty tried to socialize with her Vaporeon a little more. However, the Water-type didn't enjoy the hugs. She didn't enjoy the compliments. Everything made it obvious that the Pokemon didn't want to be here. And so, Misty had no choice but to just let it be and return the Pokemon to her Poke Ball.

Then, Tracey and Daisy walked up to the Gym Leader and her stubborn Pokemon. "Misty, maybe it's better if you just let Vaporeon go," Tracey suggested.

"Come on, I just caught her some days ago and did only one battle... I want to try bonding with Vaporeon some more before making such decisions," Misty said.

"He's right," Daisy said, agreeing with her boyfriend. "That Vaporeon is out of control!"

"Ash couldn't get his Charizard to listen to him for a very long time, but he still managed to do it," Misty defended her Pokemon. "Vaporeon is awesome, she just has to get used to me!"

"I hope so," Marina said. "That Pokemon is strong, but if you can't control her, keeping her won't be a good idea."

"I'm going to keep Vaporeon and work on it! And if anyone thinks that's a bad idea, f*ck them!" Misty snapped.

"Can we go to the next island now? I wanna see Navel Island!" Daisy nagged.

"Okay," Misty growned, while flipping Daisy off. Luckily enough, the blonde Sensational Sister stood with her back to Misty, causing her to be unable to see the redhead's middle finger.

"Bye, it was nice to see you!" Marina said, while she saw how the group hopped on Gyarados's back.

"Bye!" the group shouted simultaneously, while waving at Misty's blue-haired rival.

Then, a few days and a short stay at an unnamed island further, the group finally reached the shore of Navel Island. "Finally, we're there!" Gyarados thought. "All the swimming for days is exhausting, but now, I can finally have some rest!"

While getting off Gyarados's back, Daisy confronted Misty with something. "A week ago, you said you didn't want to go here. Why is that?"

"Eehhh… Hopefully, you won't need to know," Misty teased.

"Daisy, let's just get some sunlight," Tracey said. As a result of the hot weather, he, Daisy and Misty were already wearing their swimwear instead of their normal clothes.

"Good idea!" Daisy replied, while putting her towel on the sand. Then, while Misty put her Gyarados in his Poke Ball, she sent out her Oddish, who happily squealed her name. "Hi Oddish, would you like to sunbathe with me?" the vain blonde asked.

"Oddish Oddish!" the nodding Pokemon shouted. Then, Tracey made a Pokemon emerge from his Poke Ball as well. "Jumpluff!" the Grass-type said. Quickly, the Pokemon went to his daughter and gave the small Oddish a hug. Afterwards, the two Pokemon decided to lay down on Daisy's towel and catch some sunlight.

Meanwhile, Misty decided to do something else. "Vaporeon, I choose you!" she said, while hurling a Poke Ball. A blue Pokemon emerged from the round object. "Vaporeon!" she shouted, while drifting in the water.

"Vaporeon, I want to play with you in the water today. Then, I hope you can see that I just want us to be friends!" Misty announced. "Would you like that?"

"Vaporeon!" the Pokemon nodded. Then, Misty got hit by another weak squirt of water in her face. "I still don't know if she's really nice, I won't trust random strangers!" the suspicious Water-type thought.

"Okay, you can have your water back," Misty said calmly. Then, she moved her hands through the water, splashing some water at Vaporeon.

Then, just before Vaporeon wanted to squirt her trainer again, a windsurfer appeared! While Misty and Vaporeon stood with their backs towards the man, not being able to see him coming soon enough to avoid getting hit by the man who didn't see the girl and her Pokemon. Suddenly, Misty saw him coming! At the risk of being hit herself, Misty quickly pushed Vaporeon away. Luckily, she was also able to avoid getting a painful blow. Just barely, the windsurfer was extremely close to hitting the girl on her head. "I'm glad you're safe!" Misty said to her Pokemon.

"Vaporeon!" her Pokemon said. Then, Misty offered her Pokemon a hug. This time, her Pokemon accepted! "So she does really care about me! If she wouldn't, she wouldn't be saving me... Maybe I was a bit too suspicious..." the Water-type thought. "And I'm her Pokemon now anyways, so I'll just try to make the best of it."

Then, while the windsurfer reached the shore, Misty saw how Daisy and Tracey ran at her, holding their Grass Pokemon. "Misty, are you alright?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Misty said. "And Vaporeon seems to be friendlier right now!"

"How did you do that?" Daisy asked.

"We started doing some water playing, but that didn't go anywhere. Then, this windsurfer appeared out of nowhere, and I was able to prevent Vaporeon from getting hit. Then, I hugged her and it went well," Misty explained.

"It sounds like that made Vaporeon realize that you don't mean any harm," Tracey said. "That is awesome!"

Then, Daisy got a squirt of water in the face from the Pokemon.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Daisy snapped, while Misty laughed.

"Vaporeon!" the Pokemon laughed, while squirting Daisy's face again, much to Misty's laughter.

"Oh dear, I don't think Vaporeon likes you!" Misty teased. "She started to trust me now, and Tracey is alright for her too, but she still doesn't like you!"

"Why the f*ck not? I am awesome!" Daisy protested, while the group got to the shore.

"Do you think it might be possible that Vaporeon doesn't like you because she doesn't want a boring life at the Gym when we've finished this journey?" Misty asked a rhetorical question.

"I don't care! Vaporeon can attack me if she wants, but I want my lazy time without obligations and I'm not going to give that up! Misty, you'll stay at the Gym as long as I want you to!" the Sensational Sister snapped.

Then, a brown-haired man walked up to the group. "Hey, Misty, it's so good to see you again! You still look gorgeous!" he flirted. "And that bikini looks very attractive on you!"

"Eehhh... Thanks, I guess?" Misty muttered. This was exactly the reason why she didn't want to go to Navel Island. Even though she enjoyed the flattery and compliments, she was not happy that a thirty year old man seemed to be physically attracted to her.

"Who is this guy?" Daisy asked.

"I am Danny, the Gym Leader of Navel Island, and a member of the Orange Crew," the man introduced himself. "And what's your name?"

"I'm Daisy Waterflower, one of the Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City! I'm a famous fashion model! Don't you think I'm gorgeous?" Misty's sister asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like walking make-up kits who snap at the gorgeous Misty," Danny said. "I prefer natural beauty and sexiness. And you're not beautiful and not sexy!"

"And what are you doing here anyways?" Daisy asked.

"Oh no, I don't want to admit that I'm just trying to flirt with Misty..." the creep thought. "Ehh... I just wanted to see my old friends Misty and Tracey again, it's nice to see you two again!" he muttered. "But where is Ash?"

"Travelling in Kalos," Misty sighed.

"Then why are you here? Did you two break up?" Danny asked.

"Ash and I NEVER were boyfriend and girlfriend, you creep!" Misty snapped, while her face got red. "My sisters forced me to be a Gym Leader, Ash kept travelling, and I'm stuck at the Gym against my will and I'm only here because Tracey and Daisy need my Gyarados for transport!"

"What does Tracey have to do with this? Why is he here with Daisy?" Danny asked.

"Tracey went to Valencia Island for research purposes, and then decided to turn this into a vacation trip with Daisy, she's his girlfriend," Misty explained.

"Why didn't your boyfriend rescue you from the Gym? If he loves you, he would've done that," Danny said.

Then, Misty couldn't resist the temptation anymore. She grabbed a big, wooden mallet from her backpack and smashed Danny on his head. "Ash is NOT my boyfriend!"

"That... hurts..." the Gym Leader moaned.

"Misty, maybe you should ask Danny for a battle? Now Vaporeon started respecting you, let's see if she's willing to listen to you during a battle, and Danny would be a perfect opponent!" Tracey suggested.

"Not a bad idea," Danny said. He seemed to be healed after the mallet blow unusually soon. "If I win, will you kiss me?" he tried.

"I don't think so, creep!" Misty snapped. "If you even dare to try anything dirty, I'll use my mallet!"

"Okay then, we'll just battle without a kiss deal," Danny said. "How about here and now on this beach? Let's both use one Pokemon."

"Sure!" Misty said, while hurling a Poke Ball. "Vaporeon, I choose you!" she shouted, while the Water-type stood on the sand.

While Tracey and Daisy went back to their sunbathing spot, Danny threw a Poke Ball as well. "Electrode, I choose you!" he shouted, while a red and white ball-shaped Pokemon appeared in front of its trainer.

"Vaporeon, let's start with your Swift!" Misty said. Her Pokemon gazed at the fast opponent and was lucky enough to strike with her star-shaped rays. The opponent tried to roll away, but the attempt wasn't successful.

The attack clearly damaged Electrode, who was still able to battle. Its trainer realized that this Vaporeon possessed great strength, but he knew he could win the battle. "Electrode, Rollout!" the Navel Island Gym Leader commanded, causing the ball to roll and charge into the Water-type at high speed, not giving her a chance to avoid getting hit.

"Vaporeon, Water Gun!" Misty shouted. However, she wasn't able to hit the Electric-type and got hit by an even stronger attack than last time.

"Good! Every time you use Rollout, it gets stronger!" Danny said. "Again, Rollout!" And so, Vaporeon got the third consecutive blow.

"Vaporeon, you just need avoid once and then Electrode isn't on a roll anymore," Misty said. "Jump when you see Electrode!" And so, just in time, the Water-type caused Electrodes streak of hits to end.

"Let's try something different," Danny suggested. "Electrode, Thunderbolt!" And so, the Water-type got zapped! Would she still be able to go on?

A few seconds later, Vaporeon regained consciousness and heard someone talking to her. "Vaporeon, are you alright?" Misty asked. The Water-type tried to get up. "I don't know why I want to win so badly, but damn it, I wanna win! I've got to pull through!" she thought. "I'm not going to lose to that bastard Electrode! NEVER!" Then, the Pokemon got up and let out a roar. "VAPOREON!"

"Your Vaporeon might be persistent, but willpower isn't going to save you from me!" Danny teased. "Electrode, let's finish this with another Thunderbolt!" Lightning was starting to build in the round Pokemon, who aimed the strong attack at Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon, squirt a little bit of water on Electrode!" Misty shouted quickly. As a result of water conducting electricity, Electrode zapped himself instead of Vaporeon after getting wet! The Electric-type didn't look very good. In fact, it was close to defeat.

"Electrode, let's try a Spark!" Danny commanded. The Electric-type rolled at Vaporeon, ready to give her a shocking defeat.

However, then, Vaporeon countered. Following her trainer's commands, a colourful beam was shot at Electrode, just in time to deal a harsh blow to the ball.

"Oh no!" Danny shouted, as he gazed upon the defeated Electric-type. Then, he accepted his defeat and returned his Pokemon to his Poke Ball. "Electrode, you were awesome. Have some rest!"

Meanwhile, Misty ran at her Vaporeon for another hug. "This was awesome!" she complimented. "Vaporeon!" she squealed. Then, she thought about the battle during her hug. "That was awesome! I've pulled through thanks to willpower, and Misty helped me to win! I think... I think this trainer might not be so bad for me, she really cares about me!" Then, Misty returned the Water-type to her Poke Ball.

Then, Danny walked up to Misty. "Your Vaporeon is awesome! I heard you only just caught her and that she was disobedient, but you two seem to trust each other now."

"Thanks," Misty said. "Your Electrode was awesome too, and your strategy wasn't bad either!" Her compliment caused Danny to blush heavily.

And so, at the end of the day, the group sat on Gyarados's back again, on to the next destination. To the southwest of Navel Island was a place Misty just had to visit. "It would be so awesome to meet Prima on Mandarin Island South!" she said.

"Gya!" Gyarados agreed. He was looking forward to a good battle.

"Well, it's going to take some time," Daisy said. "Tracey said it's going to take two weeks before we're there."

"I know, it sucks... Oh well, breathing fresh air again after all those months inside the Gym is awesome!" Misty said.

"And you've had a pretty amazing battle today," Tracey said.

"What battle?" Daisy asked.

"Misty's battle against Danny today, don't you remember?" Tracey asked. "Misty's Vaporeon finally obeyed her and defeated Danny's Electrode! Vaporeon truly worked hard for Misty, she finally trusts her trainer."

"Sorry, I was just sunbathing and playing with Oddish," Daisy said. Then, she looked at Misty. "Sorry for saying you should let Vaporeon go, I should've trusted you when you said you'd get her under control."

"Yeah, she's right," Tracey said. "Sorry, Misty!"

"It's okay! I'm happy Daisy said this without anyone telling her she should," Misty answered. "Maybe her Oddish is indeed changing her a bit!"

"Your Vaporeon is really strong, and now she listens to you, she can fully use that power," Tracey said.

"True," Misty agreed. "Also, Daisy, do you remember how we argued about looks back on Kinnow Island?"

"Yeah, you mean about looks?" Daisy asked.

"Yes," Misty answered. "You said no guy would see me as attractive. Well, Danny seems to be attracted to me... I don't like that creeper, but it's still something I can tease you with!"

"So? Just one guy isn't enough to prove me wrong. I'd like to see you attract another guy, and trust me, that's not going to happen," Daisy teased.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that..." Misty thought, reminding herself of an uncomfortable moment from the last time she was at the Orange Islands.

While watching the beautiful sunset, the transporting Pokemon started thinking. "Daisy still is vain, but at least she's improving a bit. I'm so glad for Misty that Jumpluff had sex and caused that Vileplume to lay an egg!" Then, the sunlight was replaced by moonlight in a dark sky. He let out a roar from happiness. "GYARADOS!"


	7. Chapter 7

After passing through places like the Seven Grapefruit Islands, Moro Island and Murcott Island, our heroes were finally seeing the island Misty was longing for all this time. "Look, I can see Mandarin Island South!" Misty shouted, looking at the popular vacation island. Two weeks after their adventure on Navel Island, the group finally reached a destination where they would do other things than shopping with Daisy and going to the beach. Here, Misty finally got to do something she really wanted to.

"So? Are there clothing stores?" Daisy asked. She did quite a lot of shopping on the islands between Navel Island and here, but her hunger for clothes was impossible to stop.

"Yes, but that's not why we're here," Tracey said. "Prima lives here."

"Who the f*ck is Prima?" Daisy asked.

"A Water Pokemon Master and a member of the Elite Four," Tracey explained. "Misty would love to battle her and meet her again. She, Ash and I once met her quite some time ago. She completely humiliated Ash!"

"Would she humiliate Misty as well if they'd battle?" Daisy asked, much to the aspiring Water Pokemon Master's annoyance.

"Probably," Tracey said. "But Misty still wants to try."

"That does it!" the Cerulean City Gym Leader screamed. She grabbed the big, wooden mallet from her bag and gave Tracey and Daisy the smash they were asking for. With a face red from anger and eyes burning from figurative fire, she wanted to battle, not be put down by her sister and her best friend.

"I can understand her," Gyarados thought. "I hate having Daisy on my back, all she does is nag, put Misty down and talk about fashion trends... And she clearly has a negative influence on Tracey, he used to be nicer... I don't approve of mallet usage and such violent outbursts, but it's understandable..." Then, the Pokemon arrived at the shore. While Misty hopped off the Pokemon's back, the couple struck by the mallet did the same. "Thanks for the ride," Misty said, returning the Pokemon to his Poke Ball.

"I'd love to sunbathe here!" Daisy said. "And then let's go to that clothing store, and then that mall! I need some new dresses, a bunch of skirts and some cute pink shorts!"

"Oh no, you won't! We're going to look for Prima right now, you promised me you'd cooperate!" Misty snapped. "We constantly did what you want on all the islands between Navel Island and here, so now you're gonna do what you promised!"

"She's got a point," Tracey said.

"Now I know how it feels to be bossed around..." Daisy said. "Maybe locking up Misty at the Gym might've been wrong, she's so angry about it..." she thought. "Oh well, at least I have an awesome life, so f*ck her!"

"Daisy," Tracey asked, while walking to the town square. "Why are you so silent? Were you thinking about something?"

"Um... No," Daisy lied. She didn't want Tracey to know she understood how Misty felt, that might make Tracey more eager to push her to let Misty go. Meanwhile, it would also make her come off as more selfish than Tracey already knows.

Five minutes later, the group reached a busy square. A small fountain in the middle, a round grassfield surrounding it and a big place for people to stand. This was really the center of the town. "Hey look!" Misty shouted, while pointing at a purple-haired woman wearing glasses. "It's her!"

Then, the Elite Four member looked at the excited redhead. "Hey, it's you, Misty! I haven't seen you in a long time, how are you?" she asked.

"Not so good," Misty said. "But I don't want to cause drama in this crowd of people, could we please to go a less crowded place?"

"Fine," the Water Pokemon Master said. "I just finished my grocery shopping, so we can go to my house."

"Hi Prima," Tracey said. "I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Daisy! She's an older sister of Misty."

"Um... Hi?" Daisy muttered nonchalantly. She really didn't care and just hoped to get this over with, so she could relax and maybe even go shopping or work on her tan.

"You and Tracey are a cute couple! How did you two meet?" Prima asked, while the four people walked to a cottage near the shore.

"He once came to the Cerulean City Gym to run some errands for Professor Oak. While Misty had to run an errand herself, Tracey stayed to repair some broken pipes, work I normally force Misty to do. And so, he and I started bonding that day, and immediately knew we are made for each other. I'm much nicer to him than to others, and he also really loves me," Daisy explained.

"But why aren't you nicer to other people than Tracey?" Prima asked.

"Screw that!" Daisy snapped. "If I can benefit from others, why not do it?"

"I heard you say you normally force Misty to do work, could you explain that a bit more?" Prima asked.

"There we go again..." Misty thought, while the group entered the house.

"Well, when Misty was in Johto with Ash and another friend of hers named Brock, my other two sisters, Lily and Violet, went on a holiday around the world with me. To prevent the Gym from being closed, we forced Misty to take over as a stand-in. However, on the holiday, Lily, Violet and I decided to just refuse to take our positions back, so Misty would be forced to stay at the Gym as long as we want to," Daisy explained.

"But why would you do that? What would be the point?" Prima asked.

"Now, I don't have any responsibilities and obligations anymore! Isn't it great? I'm a rich model, and the same goes for Lily and Violet! We do fashion shoots when we feel like it, and otherwise, we just hang around the Gym and are lazy," Daisy explained.

"But isn't this incredibly unethical?" Prima asked.

"What do you mean with that? And what does unethical mean?" Daisy asked.

"I mean that it's not fair to use Misty without considering how she feels. Is she happy as a Gym Leader?" Prima asked. "And unethical means that it's not ethical. There's no law forbidding unethical things, but some people would morally feel wrong about this."

"I don't care whether it's ethical or not. And Misty is really sad that she can't pursue her dream of becoming a Water Pokemon Master. But I don't care, I'm happy and that's what matters. And besides, Misty can battle at the Gym too. She says the opponents there are too weak for her and that she can't progress much at the Gym, but isn't becoming a Water Pokemon Master about battling too? I don't really understand the difference."

"This is outrageous!" Prima snapped. "The world doesn't revolve around you!"

"Do you really think so?" Daisy asked. "It totally does. I'm rich, lots of men gush over my fashion shoots and many women buy the dresses I promote! I even promote Contest dresses for Coordinators, I'm their favourite model! And lots of people like fashion and Contests, so the world does revolve around me."

"It's time someone takes you out of the sky and puts you back on Earth, you deserve a good slap in the face," Prima thought. Then, she continued the conversation. "And becoming a Water Pokemon Master is more than just battling!"

"Oh yeah? What else does she need?" Daisy asked.

"Before I got my current status, I travelled through a few regions, caught different Pokemon from different regions, explored many places, took part in multiple competitions like the Whirl Cup and even small ones like the Catch-A-Seaking Contest, and many more things. All that can't be done when not having full freedom to travel!" Prima explained. "You're holding Misty back by not allowing her to do all this! Can't you just appoint another Gym Leader and let Misty go?"

"No, Misty does anything I tell her to, someone else wouldn't be that easy to boss around," Daisy said. "And now she's all depressed, she isn't protesting my decisions as much like she did in the beginning. If she's starting to accept her fate, I don't see what the big deal is."

"If she says that one more time, I'm going to grab my mallet again," Misty thought. "She can keep me at the Gym as much as she wants, but she can never steal my ambition and fighting spirit!"

"I guess you'll never learn," the Water Pokemon Master mumbled at the blonde Sensational Sister. "So, tell me, why are you three here?"

"Well, Professor Oak sent me to Valencia Island to deliver something to Professor Ivy for research purposes. I asked Daisy to come with me, and we decided to turn this into a little vacation and visit all islands," Tracey explained.

"Right. And why is Misty with you? After what Daisy said, I'd expect her to be at the Gym now," Prima asked.

"She's here because we need her Gyarados for transport. We have a stand-in named Dorian filling in, he's from the unofficial Coastline Gym in Johto," Daisy answered.

"You sick, sick b*tch..." Prima thought.

"Wow, check out that angry look in her eyes!" Tracey said to Misty. "I always thought she was calm, but she looks like you when you're on a rampage!" He got lucky that Daisy was able to prevent Misty from striking with her strong right fist.

"Misty, come on, let's battle! I need to blow some steam off," the Elite Four member said.

"Awesome!" Misty said. "Shall we do it at the beach, just outside your house? Three against three," Misty suggested.

And so, five minutes later, while was next to her on her towel, Daisy was sunbathing again, together with Tracey and his Jumpluff. They picked a sunny spot where they were able to see Misty battling her idol. They saw a strong Slowbro standing on the shore, looking in Gyarados's eyes. The Atrocious Pokemon was in the water, ready to start the battle.

"Gyarados, let's start with a Hyper Beam!" Misty commanded, starting the battle with an immensely powerful move. While a strong, colourful beam smacked down the pink opponent in one hit, the red-haired trainer was surprised the opponent seemed to go down that easily!

"Slowbro, can you go on?" Prima asked, while looking at her severely damaged Pokemon. "SLOW!" he shouted, while standing up easily!

"Awesome!" Prima thought. "And now finish it with Zap Cannon!"

"Zap Cannon?" Misty thought. "Oh no!" A strong, energetic ball of lightning struck the surprised Gyarados, who felt a giant blow. As a result of water conducting electricity and as a result of his giant weakness against Electric attacks, the Pokemon went down in one hit!

"Gyarados, no!" Misty screamed. Then, she spoke more calmly. "Gyarados, you were awesome. Return!"

"I can't believe Gyarados went down in one hit..." Tracey moaned. "And that after Slowbro seemed to be done for after that Hyper Beam..."

"Gyarados did horribly, should Misty punish him now?" Daisy asked.

"Of course not! Gyarados didn't choose to lose, and Misty thanked him for his effort. That's important, she loves her Pokemon!" Tracey answered. "It's all about loving your Pokemon and being nice to them! Misty often sacrifices her own good for the safety of her Pokemon! When she went back to the Gym, she took a life-threatening hit to protect Gyarados from a slight injury!"

"That's unselfish," Daisy said bluntly. "I'd never do that for anyone else aside from you."

"Well, that's wrong. Being a good person requires more than treating your boyfriend right," Tracey replied. Meanwhile, Horsea used his Smokescreen to prevent Slowbro from aiming his Zap Cannon well.

"Who else should I be nice to? I'm nice to Violet, Lily and you, that should be enough," Daisy said.

"No. You mention Violet and Lily, but aren't you forgetting a sibling?" Tracey asked.

"You mean Misty? Why would I be nicer to her?" Daisy asked.

"Because she's your sister just as much as Violet and Lily are," Tracey said. "When is the last time you gave her something for her birthday? As far as I know, you never gave her anything for her birthday, you forced her to do physical labour at the Gym even when she was ill some months ago and you always spend the majority of her wage on make-up..."

"I often give Misty something nice, I often give her extra work," Daisy said. "She enjoys battling, so she should be happy at the Gym! And if she doesn't like the job I gave her, she's an ungrateful b*tch," Daisy said nonchalantly, while Misty's Horsea was slowly but steadily damaging Slowbro, who wasn't able to land an attack.

"Battling weak rookies at the Gym is very different from battling whatever opponent you want on a journey," Tracey said.

"Battles are battles, do you have any concrete example?" Daisy asked.

"Do you remember that rookie who battled Misty a week before we started this journey? Her Corsola defeated the two Pokemon he had with ease! Misty can't learn much from such battles, her Pokemon barely grow from that," Tracey explained. "And look at her battle with Prima now! She'll rarely have challengers like that at the Gym!"

"But she's going to lose!" Daisy said. "Prima is way too strong for her!"

"That may be, but at least she can learn from it! And her Pokemon can grow from it as well," Tracey explained. "Back when I travelled with her and Ash, her Poliwag was quite weak. But now, it's a strong Politoed, because Misty battled with it often in the Johto region."

"I think I see now," Daisy said, while seeing how Slowbro was finally able to strike Horsea by using Shadow Ball. The seahorse lay on his back, looking done for.

"Face it, Misty! Horsea can't battle anymore," Prima said. But then, the Pokemon countered the opponent. While being shrouded in a white light, he started glowing and growing. After the transformation, the Pokemon had a different cry. "Seadra!" they heard.

"Look, Misty's Horsea just evolved into a Seadra!" Tracey said happily. "That would've never happened at the Gym, not even if she'd battle hundred rookies!"

"This is so cool, Misty! Congratulations with your Seadra!" Prima complimented.

"Thanks," Misty said. "This is awesome!"

"That won't stop me from beating you," the Elite Four member countered.

"Tracey is right..." Daisy thought. "I always thought Misty should shut up and do the Gym work, because she wanted to battle. But this is what she meant all the time, she was right all along! The Gym is indeed as horrible for her as the thinks!" Then, she asked Tracey a question. "I'm feeling something weird in my stomach, could you please see if you notice something?"

Then, the Pokemon Watcher put his hand on his girlfriend's stomach, which was covered by the white swimsuit she was wearing. "I don't feel anything," Tracey said. But then, he looked into Daisy's eyes, which showed a small tear. "I think I can see what you're feeling!"

"What is it?" Daisy asked. "After understanding that Misty were right all along about the Gym being bad for her, I'm feeling a heavy pain in my belly!"

"Don't worry, you're not ill. This is a typical case of guilt and remorse. You feel bad for something you did, and realize how bad the consequences are for someone else," Tracey explained.

"Oh my Arceus, you're right!" Daisy said. "Professor Ivy, your parents, Cissy and Prima were right all along! Oh, I've been such a b*tch..."

"So does this mean you'll let Misty go after this journey?" Tracey asked, while Seadra defeated the strong Slowbro with his Dragonbreath. Misty managed to defeat one of Prima's Pokemon! Then, the Elite Four member sent out her Jynx.

"I'm not sure," Daisy said. "Dorian told me he'd make Lily and Violet do one chore every week, because they're responsible for the Gym. Misty just did anything we told her to, Dorian isn't that easy. I wouldn't want him to take over from Misty permanently..."

"Just think about it," Tracey said. "At least you're realizing that you were wrong, and that's the first step to improvement." Meanwhile, the battle was underway. Seadra just got struck by a strong Psybeam, but was still ready to go, despite being almost defeated.

"Shall I tell Misty about this?" Daisy asked, while she saw Seadra getting defeated by a strong Psychic.

"No, only tell her if you make a permanent decision," Tracey said. "Otherwise you might give her false hope."

"I suppose you're right," Daisy said. "I finally understand why so many people hate me now... I really want to better my life!" she thought. "And all that thanks to Seadra and Tracey!"

"I've reached a breakthrough!" Tracey thought. Then, he gave his girlfriend some valuable advice. "The best thing you can do now is letting Misty go, as I said. But if you want to take smaller steps first, just try to be nicer and more polite to people."

"Lots of people see you as nice, is that all that makes you so nice?" Daisy asked.

"Not just that," Tracey said. "You also need to sacrifice yourself for others sometimes. Do something you don't like if you can make someone else happy with that. It can even start with just doing a chore, so someone else has less work to do."

"I see, I hate chores... Is there anything else I need to know?" Daisy asked.

"If they're genuine, many people like compliments," Tracey said. "Do you see that Misty is doing nicely, even if she loses this battle? Well, you can compliment her for that later today."

"I'll do that," Daisy said. "It's a small effort and it can put a smile on someone else's face." Then, she thought "as long as it makes Tracey happy, I also have an extra motivation to be nicer to Misty."

Then, they watched the battle progressing. Misty's Vaporeon stood in front of the strong Jynx. The Water-type just suffered a strong Psychic, was close to collapsing, but it wasn't fatal. Before that, the Ice-type got struck by Water Gun twice.

"Vaporeon, use your Water Gun again!" Misty commanded. However, the Water-type didn't follow her trainer's orders. She wasn't recalcitrant anymore, but the attack was clearly harder and stronger than normally, heavily damaging Jynx, who got soaked.

Prima was amazed. "Wow, your Vaporeon just learned Hydro Pump!"

"That's so cool!" Misty said. "Vaporeon, let's finish this battle, use your Hydro Pump again!" And so, a strong blast of water struck down the Ice-type, defeating her during the process.

"Jynx, you were awesome. Have some rest," Prima said to her Pokemon. Then, she looked at Misty. "The last time someone defeated two of my Pokemon was when I got challenged by Bruno for a friendly battle two years ago!" Then, the Elite Four member chose her last Pokemon. "Go, Poliwrath!"

"Vaporeon is very tired, she won't be able to take much more anymore," Tracey muttered.

"Well, even though Misty won't win, she still did well, she defeated two Pokemon of a Water Pokemon Master and her Pokemon showed great fighting spirit!" Daisy said. "Maybe she'll reach Prima's level someday."

"But only if you let her go," Tracey said.

"But how will Lily and Violet react to that? Then they might do everything together and leave me out, it might cause them to hate me..." Daisy moaned.

"You're right," Tracey sighed. "This must be so difficult, choosing between Misty and Lily and Violet, and between your own benefits and Misty's happiness..."

Then, the battle went on. "Vaporeon, Aurora Beam," Misty said. Her blue Pokemon fired a colourful beam at the tadpole, who got hit and fell down on the ground.

"Poliwrath, Dynamicpunch!" Prima commanded. The Fighting-type stood up, ran at Vaporeon and quickly struck her down with a harsh punch without giving her a chance to escape the blow. And so, the already exhausted Water-type collapsed. She was knocked out. Defeated. Done for.

"Vaporeon, you were awesome," Misty complimented. "Come back and have some rest." Then, she walked up to Prima, who just returned her Poliwrath to its Poke Ball. "You've showed your awesome skills once again, congratulations!" Misty said. "You deserved this win."

"Thanks, Misty," Prima said. "But you were the one who did awesome today. I haven't had such a strong opponent in years! You're clearly stronger than most people who won eight Badges in a region, and stronger than all people on this island aside from me! Especially your Vaporeon amazed me, she's so strong and skilled!"

"And that while Vaporeon didn't even listen to me at first," Misty said. "Thanks, I don't know what to say. Sorry for being a little nervous, but you're my idol."

"I understand. But now we're here anyways, is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Prima asked.

"This battle taught me more than any conversation could, but still, that would be awesome," Misty said. "Would you like to see the two Pokemon I haven't used in our battle, but that I still have with me?"

"Sure," Prima answered. "It's indeed better to give Gyarados, Seadra and Vaporeon some rest."

"Yeah," Misty said, while hurling two Poke Balls. "Psyduck and Azurill, go!"

"Azu!" the blue baby Pokemon squealed. Then, Prima went down on her knees and greeted the small Pokemon.

"Hey, Psyduck, don't be so impolite! Introduce yourself to Prima!" Misty snapped.

"Psy," the mentally handicapped duck said, while standing with his rear towards the Water Pokemon Master from Mandarin Island South.

"Hi Psyduck, I'm Prima," the Elite Four member tried. However, the Pokemon didn't respond. "Misty, why is he ignoring me? And why does he have that empty look in his eyes?"

"I think he's mentally handicapped," Misty said. "He never understands what people ask him, he only attacks when he has a headache and he can't even swim..."

"Yeah, it seems like it..." Prima said. "Do you actually use him in battle sometimes?"

"I try to avoid that, but he sometimes pops out of his Poke Ball when I try to use another Pokemon. Then, he runs around aimlessly until he gets a headache. Then, his psychic powers are triggered and he defeats the opponent using Psychic," Misty explained.

"So he's actually strong? Psyduck is cooler than he seems." Prima said.

"Yeah, I'm often mad at him, but he's still my Pokemon and I love him for it," Misty explained.

"That's good," Prima said. "I'm glad I saw you again."

Then, Nurse Joy ran to the beach and walked up to Misty. "Misty, I got an emergency call for you from Professor Ivy, she told me that I should tell you to call her as soon as possible! You, Tracey and Daisy need to come to the Pokemon Center as soon as possible and immediately call her when you're there!"

"Thanks for the information, I'll tell Tracey and Daisy so we can go," Misty said to the nurse.


	8. Chapter 8

And so, five minutes after the nurse asked Misty, Tracey and Daisy to come to the Pokemon Center for an important phonecall, a tired group stood in front of the phone. "Hello, this is Professor Ivy speaking," a purple-haired woman said.

"It's me, Misty," the aspiring Water Pokemon Master said. She was still wearing her swimwear, just like Tracey and Daisy.

"Did you just get back from the beach?" the professor asked.

"Yeah, Nurse Joy told us to call you as soon as possible, so we literally ran to here as fast as we could," the exhausted redhead explained. "Do you have any news about the GS Ball?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Professor Ivy answered, putting a smile on Tracey's smile. "In the ancient book, I read that the GS Ball needs to be put in a special shrine. There's one in Johto's Ilex Forest, and there's also one on a deserted island east from Shamouti Island. You need to put the GS Ball in such a shrine."

"And what happens if we do that?" Tracey asked.

"Then it'll open," the professor answered.

"And then? Do you know what's in it?" Misty asked.

"No, the book is missing the last page, sadly... Could you three go to that island and then call me to tell me what happens?" Professor Ivy asked.

"Of course," Tracey said. "We'll go to Trovita Island now, and then, we'll go to Shamouti Island. After that, we can go there."

"How long will that take?" the professor asked.

"Well, we'll reach Trovita Island tomorrow, but the trip to Shamouti Island will take at least a week. We'll call you when we discovered anything," Tracey said.

"Alright then, bye!" the professor said, after the group simultaneously said the same.

After the phonecall ended, Daisy got the feeling that they forgot something. "Sh*t! We forgot to ask Professor Ivy about Brock!"

"Yeah, it sucks... We'll do that next time we call her," Tracey said.

While the group walked away from the Pokemon Center and got ready to hop on Gyarados, Misty brought up a suggestion. "Could we please just get to the deserted island now? I don't really like Trovita Island and Shamouti Island..."

"Why don't you want to go there?" Daisy asked, while Misty sent out her Gyarados.

"Do you remember what a creep Danny was?" Misty asked. "Rudy, the Gym Leader from Trovita Island, is interested in me too. And trust me, he won't back off as easily as Danny. He even proposed to me! I don't want to see that guy again!"

"Why not? You can just reject him," Daisy said, while the group sat on Gyarados's back. Then, the Pokemon started swimming to the nearby island.

"He isn't going to stop just because I reject him... And his little sister will probably put me under pressure too... I never wanted to stay there and didn't even consider it, but I always try to not offend her and be as polite as possible to that kid. I know how badly she wanted me to fall for Rudy... When Rudy proposed, I immediately wanted to reject him, but I had to wait an entire day because I wanted to tell him when that kid wasn't around," Misty explained. "Rudy and Mahri just won't stop..."

"I don't care, I want to go to the beach there," Daisy said. "We're going to Trovita Island, whether you like it or not!"

"And is there any way I can prevent a visit to Shamouti Island?" Misty begged.

"What's wrong with that place?" Daisy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, that's none of your business!" Misty snapped. This was clearly an emotional issue for her. "I don't want to tell her that I love Ash, that annoying b*tch Melody just didn't stop!"

"Melody, a girl she met there once, constantly said that she loves Ash," Tracey explained, much to Misty's dismay. "It really angered Misty, because she knew Melody was right."

"That's so cute! I wanna meet her," Daisy said. "Melody seems cool!"

"That does it!" Misty snapped, while grabbing her mallet. "I know I can't prevent a visit to Shamouti Island, but I can at least stop you two from saying that I love Ash! Tracey, this was completely inappropriate! One more word about me and Ash and I'll use my mallet!"

"You go, girl!" Gyarados thought. "Of course I know she loves Ash, but people shouldn't be bothering her about it like this..."

And so, one day later, Tracey and Daisy were sunbathing on the shore of Trovita Island. Meanwhile, Misty was playing with Vaporeon in the water again. And of course, that what Misty feared happened. A brown-haired man wearing white swimming trunks stood on the shore, looking at the Cerulean City Gym Leader's back and rear. "She's so hot with her hair down! And then that bikini!"

"Ash isn't here, Rudy!" a little girl wearing a yellow one-piece swimsuit said. It was Mahri, the girl who wanted Misty to fall for her brother.

"Maybe that means she and Ash broke up!" Rudy cheered. "This is my chance to seduce her!"

"Yeah, it would be so awesome if she'd come live with us on the island!" Mahri said.

Then, the Trovita Island Gym Leader approached the love of his life. He put his hand on her bare shoulder and spoke. "It's so good to see you again, my dear."

"Hey, don't touch me!" Misty snapped. Then, she saw who it was. "This is so awkward," she thought. Um... Hi, Rudy..." she muttered.

"Vaporeon!" the blue Pokemon squealed.

"Misty, where is Ash? Did you two break up?" Rudy asked.

"We never were in a relationship!" Misty snapped. "I just never had the guts to confess to him..." she thought.

"Then where is he now?" Rudy asked. "I don't want him to stop me from seducing the girl of my dreams," he thought.

And so, Misty explained how she ended up at the Gym, while Ash was in Kalos. She also said how she ended up going on this journey. "And can you stop about talking about me loving Ash? I'm sick of Tracey and Daisy teasing me about it, so shut up about it!"

"Sure... Sure... And that's so sad... You deserve better, I'd love to take you on a romantic journey," he explained. "And those sisters of yours seem really selfish."

"Yeah, they don't know any better, they're used to treating me like crap. I don't even think they're mean on purpose, they just don't get it..." she moaned.

"Would you like to join me for dinner? Just you, Mahri and me," he offered.

"No, thanks. I need to get going to Shamouti Island this evening," she said.

"Please, Misty! Please... I want you to fall in love with Rudy!" Mahri begged.

"Mahri, love doesn't happen when you want it to. Love needs to happen naturally, and I don't love Rudy," Misty explained.

"Maybe you're willing to have dinner if you can bring Daisy and Tracey along," Rudy tried. "And did I already say that you look really sexy?"

"No, back off!" Misty snapped. "I don't love you! Is that so hard to accept?"

"Do you at least see me as hot?" Rudy asked, while hoping Misty would like his muscle tone.

"No, I don't!" Misty snapped. "Can't you just accept that no is no?"

Then, Daisy and Tracey walked up to the brown-haired man and his sister. "Hey, back off! If Misty doesn't want you, can't you just accept that?" Tracey snapped.

"Misty, you've got to admit, he's kinda handsome," Daisy said. "I'm sure Lily or Violet would like him." She showed the Trovita Island-native a photo of herself, Lily and Violet during a water show.

"Hmm... I don't really like their looks, and from what Misty told me, they're not exactly nice," Rudy said.

"I don't care, I don't want him!" Misty snapped. "And he's not interested in Lily and Violet!"

"And now?" Rudy asked. "We're here, and I want to make dinner for you."

"Gyarados, go!" Misty shouted, while putting Vaporeon in her Poke Ball and making Gyarados get ready for a new trip. "Daisy, Tracey, hop on and let's get the hell out of here!" And so, Gyarados hurried away and went up north, so the group went on their way to Shamouti Island.

"Misty, I'll wait until you come back! Someday, we'll be together forever!" Rudy screamed, while his little sister was crying.

A while later, out on the open sea, Gyarados was thinking while swimming. "I'm glad I was able to save Misty from that creeper, that guy just can't stop!"

"Misty, was that really needed? I was just working on my tan!" Daisy snapped.

"Sorry, but I can't stand this creeper!" Misty said.

"I understand," Tracey agreed. "That guy really needs to fall for another girl as soon as possible, so he can get over you."

"I offered him to meet Lily and Violet, I did my best," Daisy said.

"Hey, I know! Maybe we should go back to the island and help him to get another girlfriend there!" Tracey suggested.

"Gyarados, don't listen to him!" Misty said to her Pokemon. "Gya!" he screamed, obeying his trainer, who flipped off Tracey, who didn't notice it.

And then, finally, after two weeks and a beach day at Fairchild Island, our heroes finally reached Shamouti Island. After getting on the land and returning Gyarados to his Poke Ball, Misty saw her nightmare standing at the shore, playing on her flute. "Hey, it's you again, Misty and Tracey!" she said, while looking at Daisy. Then, she looked at Tracey again and planted her lips on his cheek. "Here's your traditional welcome kiss! You're the only man in the group, so it's for you this time, even though I'm not attracted to you!"

"What a sl*t!" Daisy thought. "She thinks she can just kiss my boyfriend like that? We'll see about that!" Then, she looked at Misty. "Could I please borrow your mallet?"

"It's my precious mallet, why would I let you borrow it?" Misty asked. She didn't trust her sister with anything, especially not her weapon.

"I want to show that b*tch that she can't just try to steal my boyfriend away!" Daisy screamed.

"I'm not attracted to Melody, I didn't even enjoy that kiss!" Tracey said. "You don't need to hit her!" Then, he gave Daisy a hug, calming her down.

"Well, at least now I understand why Misty hates her," Daisy said. "First she kisses Ash, and now Tracey..."

"Hey, it's just a tradition on this island to give a man a welcome kiss when he arrives here! I'm not a sl*t!" Melody protested. "And I don't care about Tracey, I don't even want him, the only guy I actually saw as attractive during the past few years was Ash!"

"Well, Misty loves Ash, so her hating you makes sense," Tracey said.

"I don't love Ash, shut the f*ck up!" Misty snapped.

"Misty, stop denying it," Melody said. "Is it really that hard for you to admit it?"

"I won't admit anything, because there's nothing to admit!" Misty screamed. "I don't like that kid!"

"I'll prove to everyone that you love him," Melody teased.

"Oh yeah? And how are you gonna do that?" Misty barked, while still standing on the shore with Melody, Tracey and Daisy.

"Misty, how would you react if someone says you love Tracey?" Melody asked.

"I'd just calmly tell them it's not true. Tracey is a nice friend, but nothing more than that," Misty said softly.

"Okay then, and compare that to the way you act when someone mentions your feelings for Ash. When someone talks about that, you start snapping and even get violent. You completely freak out. You're battling your feelings, you don't want to admit it, but you know it's true, so you fight to hide it," Melody explained.

Misty knew it was true, but wasn't ready for a confession yet. "She's right, but if Tracey and Daisy would know, of course they will tell Ash... I just want to confess when I'm ready, why can't they just accept that? But how can I hide it now? What Melody said is obviously true, and Tracey and Daisy both know it..."

"Well, Misty, what do you think of my explanation? I'm waiting for a reaction," Melody teased.

Then, a Pokemon suddenly emerged from one of Misty's Poke Balls. "Psy!" he shouted, while noticing Misty's giant blush. Then, the mentally handicapped duck started rolling around on the ground in laughter.

"Even Psyduck knows, just stop hiding it!" Tracey teased.

After that, Psyduck tried to shape his hands like a heart. "Psy-y-y!" he screamed. Then, tears started flowing. The duck's crying trainer ran away as fast as she could. Melody, Tracey and Daisy saw her running at a small cave, where she wanted to get away from them. In the cave, she sat down on the ground. "What has my life become in the past year? I was a happy girl working on her dream, and now I'm a prisoner at the Gym, and now they're gonna ruin my love life..." Suddenly, Vaporeon came out of her Poke Ball, giving her trainer a hug. Without thinking about it, she held her Water Pokemon tight for a giant hug. "This is just what she needed," Vaporeon thought.

A few minutes later, Tracey entered the cave. "Misty, it's time to come out now. We all know you love Ash, stop denying it! Once you accept your feelings and admit it, you'll feel much better!"

"Go away!" Misty screamed. Then, Vaporeon squirted some water at the Pokemon Watcher, who didn't do what Misty told him to.

"Why is it so bad if we know that you love Ash?" Tracey asked.

"Because you and Daisy can't keep your mouth shut, of course you'll tell everybody! If you tell Ash and he doesn't understand love yet, he'll reject me for sure!" Misty snapped. "If I ever see him again, I hope I can make him understand more about love before I confess... If he loves me back, I want him to realize it before I confess my feelings..."

"But then it'll take longer until you know whether he loves you back or not," Tracey said. "Maybe rejection is better than constant doubt."

"That's easy for you to say, you have Daisy. If you'd be single and love someone, you'd rather wait and have a chance at getting them than getting rejected!" Misty snapped.

"I suppose you're right," Tracey said.

Then, Melody and Daisy entered the small cave. "We heard everything! You didn't fight your feelings anymore, you openly talked about it to Tracey!" the blonde-haired Sensational Sister teased.

"And not only that, I also videotaped your conversation with him!" Melody said, proudly holding up her video camera. "Now I can listen to this conversation as often as I want! And then I'm coming over to Kanto and make sure it gets broadcasted on the national news! And everyone will know that this strong Gym Leader!"

"Oh, no, you won't, you crazy stalker!" Misty snapped. She grabbed her mallet, stole the camera away from Melody and smashed it into pieces. "No one is gonna see that tape!"

"My camera! You're gonna pay for this!" Melody snapped. "Wrecking someone's property is against the law!"

"Oh yeah? Violating someone's privacy rights is also against the law!" Misty countered.

"She's right," Tracey said.

"Oh well, I'll pay you 300 Poke Dollar, but only if you don't tell anyone about this!" Misty offered.

"Sweet!" Melody said, while the Cerulean City Gym Leader knew she was dependant on Tracey for food after giving away her last bit of money. The Shamouti Island-native ran off towards a fancy restaurant. She was unable to fill her heart with Ash, but she was definitely able to fill her stomach with lots of quality food.

"I could still tell people," Daisy said. However, then, Vaporeon caused her to get a wet face with a strong Water Gun. Suddenly, she noticed a stream of tears flowing down her sister's eyes. "What am I doing? It's already bad that she's at the Gym, and now this... She deserves better than this."

"Tracey, could you please never tell anyone?" Misty begged. "I'll do anything if you keep this between us, Daisy and Melody!"

"Sure, sorry for teasing you about this so often... I didn't know you'd feel so bad about it," Tracey apologised.

"Thanks, and could you please help me to prevent Daisy from talking about this?" Misty begged.

"He won't have to," Daisy said. "If it's that important to you, I'll keep this a secret for as long as you want!"

"Thank you so much!" Misty said, while her tears slowly stopped flowing. "Why is she so nice all of the sudden? Of course Oddish was helping, but this is just magical. I hope she'll stay like this forever, then she might actually start being nice to me! Maybe she can even influence Lily and Violet with positivity and kindness!"

"Let's go away here," Tracey said, while Misty returned her Vaporeon to her Poke Ball. "There's not much left to do here." And so, the group left the cave.

Ten minutes later, Tracey, Daisy and Misty were sitting on Gyarados's back, travelling onwards. "When will we reach the island?" Daisy asked.

"I suppose we can be there tomorrow," Misty said, after looking at the map.

"I'm curious what will happen when we put the GS Ball on the shrine," Tracey said. "And I'm sure Professor Ivy would love to know that too."

"I saw in her eyes that Misty cried today... I know meeting Rudy was awkward for her, but I suppose that Melody girl must've been even worse," Gyarados thought. "I understand, it's so rude and mean to keep pushing someone like that when she's struggling with her feelings..." Gyarados thought. And so, our heroes went onwards to the deserted island and one step closer to solving the mystery of the GS Ball.


	9. Chapter 9

One day after the painful moments on Shamouti Island, our heroes reached the deserted island where a shrine was supposed to be. However, they were lost in the jungle. "Tracey, we've been walking around for hours and still didn't find anything!" Misty complained.

"Yeah, my feet hurt! Don't forget that I'm wearing high heels!" Daisy snapped.

"I don't know, I thought I was able to read maps..." Tracey moaned, while the group passed some palm trees and some wild Pokemon. Exeggutor, Mankey, Snorlax, Machop... The diversity of wild Pokemon in the area was enormous.

Then, one of our heroes saw it. "Hey, I think I see what went wrong," Daisy noticed.

"What?" Misty asked.

"You've been holding the map upside down all along," Daisy said. "We're walking west while we should be going east!"

"Oops, you're right, sorry," Tracey muttered.

"Now we have to walk for so long..." Misty moaned.

And so, the group turned around and passed through the lush forest again, hoping to find the shrine east on the island as soon as possible.

Two hours later, the group got closer and closer to the northeastern point on the island. "How the hell did they even make a map? I thought this island was deserted!" Misty asked.

"Professor Oak said that people made one when researching the soil on this island years ago," Tracey explained. "Without them, this expedition would've been a lot harder!"

"Hey, look!" Daisy said, pointing at a big, gray stone statue. "I think that's what we're looking for!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tracey asked. He took the GS Ball from his backpack, ready to put it in the shrine like Professor Ivy told him to. He ran at the shrine and moved his right arm, ready to perform that what might be a scientific breakthrough.

However, then, a woman with dark blonde hair jumped on his back. "Not so fast!" she shouted. Then, a blue-haired man jumped out of the palm tree the woman jumped from, but he fell down on the ground.

"Cassidy? B*tch? What do you two want?" Misty asked.

"What do you think? We're here for the GS Ball miracle!" Cassidy said. "We pretended to be students at the Pokemon Academy some weeks ago and asked an old professor from a nearby island about this, and he told us the legend."

"My name is Butch, not b*tch!" the blue-haired man snapped.

"What legend?" Daisy asked.

"You really don't get it?" Butch asked. "With that GS Ball, we could make a fortune and please Giovanni. So hand it over!"

"No! I'm doing this for science, Team Rocket only wants to make money!" Tracey screamed. "I'm not letting you steal this thing!"

"Is that so?" Butch asked, while hurling a Poke Ball. A light blue Pokemon appeared, holding a big flower on his back. "Ivysaur, get that thing with your Vine Whip!" he commanded. "Ivysaur!" the Grass-type shouted, following his trainer's orders by wrapping around one of Tracey's arms and taking the golden ball with the other. Then, Butch took the item his trainer acquired.

"No, stop! You can't do this to me, and to Professor Ivy!" Tracey screamed.

"Do you really think that's gonna work?" Cassidy asked, while her friend put the round object on the shrine. Then, a bright light started shining. While Daisy closed her eyes, Misty and Tracey tried to look at what was taking place. The green ball went open, causing a small, green Pokemon to appear. Unfortunately, Ivysaur's vines were close enough to wrap the small pixie before he had a chance to even move.

"Hey, that's the Pokemon the shrine looks like!" Daisy said.

"That's Celebi," Misty said.

"Cele-what?" Daisy asked.

"Celebi, a legendary Pokemon who can travel through time," Tracey explained.

"Indeed, and now he's ours!" Cassidy shouted, while Ivysaur held the captured Pokemon tight in his vines. Then, the legendary Pokemon fell asleep as a result of Sleep Powder.

"You can't stop us, there's no law forbidding us from capturing a wild Pokemon without an owner!" Butch teased.

"What do we do now?" Daisy asked. Meanwhile, a helicopter appeared, taking Butch, Cassidy and Celebi with them. "You three don't know where our new hideout is, so you twerps won't be able to stop us! Better luck next time, just give up now!" Butch teased. Cassidy stuck out her tongue, angering our heroes even further.

"They're not gonna get away with this!" Misty shouted. "We're going to locate their base!"

"How do we do that?" Daisy asked.

"Simple! We're going to the next island we come across and try to get information. Ascorbia Island, here we come!" Misty shouted, while releasing Gyarados in the water behind the shrine.

After hopping on the Water-type, Tracey told him about the seriousness of the situation. "We need to get to Ascorbia Island as soon as possible!"

And so, the Atrocious Pokemon sped up, hoping to reach the island soon. After a short break on the deserted Cleopatra Island and Oddish's first battle training, the group already saw how the destination got closer and closer. "We're almost there, and it only took an hour!" Tracey said.

And so, five minutes later, the group hopped off Gyarados's back. "Gyarados, return!" Misty shouted.

"What's that smoke coming from?" Daisy asked, while pointing in the distance.

"I don't know, but let's look!" Tracey said. And so, our heroes ran through the city and saw red flames covering the forest on the west of the island.

"Let's look where the fire is!" Misty said.

"I think it's coming from that building!" Daisy said, pointing at a big, metal building shrouded in flames. On the right on a wall, she noticed a big "R".

"Look!" Misty said, pointing at the red letter. "Could this be the hideout we're looking for?"

Then, a brown-haired man wearing an orange uniform came at the group. "Misty? Tracey? It's nice seeing you again! We could really use your help, could you two and your friend please help to blush this fire?" It was Captain Aiden, a firefighter from Ascorbia Island. His Wartortle Crew and the firefighting squads from nearby islands were already trying hard, but it wasn't enough.

"Marill, I choose you!" Tracey said, while Misty sent out her Vaporeon, Azurill, Gyarados and Seadra. The five Pokemon started aiming their Water Gun at the burning building, but it wasn't helping.

"If this is the Team Rocket hideout, Celebi must be inside!" Daisy screamed. "What should we do?"

"I'm going to look for him! If I don't make it back here, take good care of my Pokemon!" Misty screamed. Then, she entered the building, risking her life for a Pokemon she only saw once.

"Croconaw!" a light blue Pokemon shouted from behind the bushes, not noticed by anyone. Then, the Pokemon followed Misty inside the building.

Inside, the redhead saw that this was just an empty room. However, empty? She saw a small, black cage and ran at it. Inside, she saw something green from a small distance. The green being wasn't moving. "Celebi? Could it be..." Misty thought. Then, she got more and more trouble breathing. "There's not much air... I can't... breathe..." Then, the Cerulean City Gym Leader collapsed inside the burning building.

Meanwhile, outside, two people and some Pokemon were crying rivers of tears in front of a wrecked, damaged building. "She was so young, and I never treated her right..." Daisy cried.

"And who will take care of those poor Pokemon now? And who can be there to support them?" Tracey asked. "Vaporeon and Misty were becoming best friends, and now she's gone... Isn't there any hope left?"

"No, sorry," Captain Aiden said softly. "She's been in there for so long now, she can't possibly be alive anymore. There was no ventilation, no fresh air. Then, if it's on fire, you can't breathe in there for a long time..."

Then, a journalist from the local news station suddenly appeared. "Is it true that the Cerulean City Gym Leader passed away?" he asked.

"Yes, sadly," Tracey cried. "She was one of my best friends. She always put others above her and did her best to help others. And now, it got her killed..."

"What exactly happened here?" the reporter asked.

"She ran inside the building to save a Pokemon that's probably there and hasn't come back..." Daisy cried.

"You heard it, Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty passed away at the age of ten. A tragedy for her friends, relatives and Pokemon!" the reporter shouted.

"I can't believe she's gone..." Gyarados thought. "She was so young, and she never got to experience how it is to actually enjoy life... And what will happen to me and the other Pokemon? I'd rather die than becoming a Pokemon of the Sensational Sisters! I'm not going to participate in any stupid show again, unless it's a Misty memorial!"

However, then, the crying group and the sensation-hunter got surprised: a blue and yellow Pokemon ran out of the building, carrying a red-haired Water Pokemon trained. Then, the Pokemon put the body on the ground next to Tracey and Daisy.

"It's Misty!" Daisy shouted.

Tracey put his ear around her body. "She's still breathing! She's still alive!" The Pokemon cried tears from happiness, while the reporter told his viewers the latest update. "Misty Waterflower is not dead! I repeat, Misty Waterflower is not dead! A courageous wild Croconaw saved her life and carried her out of the building!"

One minute later, she felt water being spit on her face. She opened her eyes and saw a crocodile-like Pokemon and a mermaid-esque one. "Where... Where am I? And where's Celebi?" she murmured.

"This is so awesome, you're alright!" Tracey cheered, while tears from happiness came down the Pokemon's faces.

"Misty, we thought you died in that building, but then, this wild Croconaw who sneaked in just after you did came out of there, carrying you! You owe your life to him," Captain Aiden said, while the crocodile walked up to the one he saved.

"Thank you, Croconaw!" Misty said, while shaking hands with the Pokemon. Then, Vaporeon came at the Water-type and put her lips on his cheek, causing the hero to blush heavily.

"Wow, that Croconaw is hot!" Vaporeon thought. "And he saved Misty, he deserved this kiss! And I'm glad he likes it! Maybe... Am I falling in love?"

"Where is Celebi?" Daisy asked, while the building that used to be so big and firm ended up being nothing more than a table, a few crumbled walls and lots of ashes.

"I saw a cage with something green in it, and then I collapsed," Misty said. She started crying. "I'm afraid Celebi must've died in the fire!"

"I fear the worst too..." Tracey moaned. "We didn't get any sign of Celebi, and we didn't see a cage either, so I suppose it was burned to ashes..."

Meanwhile, two men wearing black uniforms were hiding behind the bushes, followed by their Magmar and Rapidash. "This was such a genius plan of yours, Brian!" the one with long, black hair whispered. Then, he accidentally spoke at a louder tone. "By making that fake hideout and putting it on fire, and putting that fake Celebi doll there, those twerps think this is the real hideout and must think that Celebi is dead now! They don't know that we have Celebi safely in our real hideout on Butwal Island! And he won't travel through time and escape as long as he's kept asleep by Butch's Ivysaur's Sleep Powder!"

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Captain Aiden asked, after hearing what one of the men said. "Two Team Rocket members? I heard everything, and I'm going to call the police!"

"Come on, run, go go go, Brian!" Freddy shouted. Unfortunately, the two men raced away on the Rapidash before they could be caught.

"They're gone, there's no way we can get them arrested now..." Daisy moaned.

"So what? Celebi is still alive, and we need to save him!" Misty shouted.

"Well, those guys said that the real hideout is on Butwal Island, which isn't far from here. You can get there tomorrow if you go now," Captain Aiden said.

"Would you come with us?" Tracey asked.

"No, I need to handle this mess and talk to the press and police," the firefighter said, pointing at the ashes that used to be a fake hideout.

"Thanks for everything, bye!" Daisy said, while the group walked away.

Then, the man with the orange firefighting suit looked at the wild Croconaw with the teary eyes, who was waving at our heroes. "Hey, you seem like a really cool Pokemon! Would you like to be a firefighter?"

"CROCONAW!" the Pokemon snapped, while shaking his head. Then, tears started flowing from his face and he started running. He ran until he saw Misty sending out her Gyarados in the harbour, ready to go to Butwal Island. "I've got to help them! These people seem really kind, and that Vaporeon is so sexy!" the crocodile thought. And so, he jumped in the water, swam at Gyarados and jumped on the Water-type's tail. He was lucky enough to see that the Atrocious Pokemon didn't notice anything during his swim, while Daisy was having a beauty sleep. Misty, who sat in front of her friends on Gyarados's back, didn't notice the extra passenger. Meanwhile, Tracey was too busy gushing over Daisy's chest to notice anything.

And so, one day later, our heroes finally reached Butwal Island, an island in the northeast of the Orange Islands. "Finally, we're here!" Daisy said.

"Thanks for the ride, Gyarados!" Misty said, while returning her Pokemon to his Poke Ball.

"What kind of island is this?" Daisy asked.

"This is Butwal Island, a natural island with lots of forests. There's a small village and a Pokemon Center," Tracey explained.

"And an evil scumbag hideout," Misty noted, while the group entered the village.

"How are we gonna find the hideout? It's not on the map," Daisy asked.

"We can ask people here if they noticed anything," Tracey suggested.

Then, Misty walked up to Nurse Joy, who stood in front of her Pokemon. "Hello, Nurse Joy, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure," the nurse said.

"We're looking for the Team Rocket hideout," Misty said. "However, it's not on the map. Have you noticed anything suspicious on this island? Do you have any clues where it might be?"

"Why would you look for that hideout? Are you three new Team Rocket recruits?" Nurse Joy snapped.

"No, not at all!" Tracey countered. "We're going to put a stop to their plans!"

"Well, earlier today, a guy about your age asked me about this too," the nurse said. "I believe his name is Brock, or something like that? Anyways, if you walk east for five minutes, you should be in the forest. There, I recently saw some suspicious people in black Team Rocket uniforms. One of them had a moustache, short hair and a Magmar, and the other one had long, curly hair and a Rapidash. And wait, I also remember a blue-haired man with an Ivysaur carrying a cage, and a dark blonde woman walking next to them."

"That must be Cassidy and Butch!" Daisy noticed.

"And those two men we saw when you regained consciousness, Misty!" Tracey added.

"But what's Brock doing there? I can't believe he'd ever join Team Rocket..." Misty asked.

Then, a purple-haired woman tapped on Misty's shoulder. "I think he's here to put a stop to all this!"

The group immediately remembered the woman. Purple hair, red top, white lab coat. "Professor Ivy? What are you doing here?" Tracey asked.

"Captain Aiden called me," the professor explained. "When he told me you three would be here, I just had to come here and see if I could be of any help. So I just arrived here by plane."

"Thanks," Misty said. "We're just about to go into the forest, the real hideout is probably there."

And so, the group started walking. "What happened when the GS Ball was put in the shrine? And how did Team Rocket even get it? Captain Aiden told me that you three were trying to save Celebi in that fake hideout, but that's it. Is there any connection between Celebi and the GS Ball?"

"Yes, there is," Tracey said. "When we wanted to put the GS Ball in the shrine, Cassidy and Butch appeared. When the ball was put on the shrine, Celebi came out of it. Unfortunately, Butch's Ivysaur put Celebi to sleep, so he can't escape by time-travelling as long as he's asleep. Then, we went to Ascorbia Island to see if we could get any information, where we saw a fire. It turned out to be that fake hideout, they made it to make us think Celebi was dead and to make us think that stopping them was impossible," he explained.

"It sounds like you've been through a lot," Professor Ivy said.

"Yeah, I almost died when I went in and looked for Celebi. However, a wild Croconaw saved my life!" Misty said.

"A Croconaw? You mean that Croconaw there?" Professor Ivy asked, pointing at the blue Pokemon that was walking just behind her.

"What? How did he get here?" Misty asked. "I didn't notice him at all!"

"I don't know," Professor Ivy said. "I saw him sleeping at the beach when I arrived here, and now he's following me around. He probably heard me mention you three when I was talking to Professor Oak on my cell phone."

"Maybe he came with us to help," Tracey suggested. "Is that true, Croconaw?" he asked.

"Naw! Croco Croconaw!" the Pokemon nodded.

"Nice! You can come with us!" Misty said, while Tracey sent out his Jumpluff. "Jumpluff, could you please hover upwards a bit and see if there's anything suspicious?"

"Pluff Pluff Pluff!" the Grass-type squealed, while flying upwards. Five seconds later, he came down and pointed his right arm at the northeastern direction.

"Jumpluff says that we need to go there! Hurry!" Tracey shouted, following his Pokemon.

And so, the group ran through the lush forest. There, they saw a big, metal building with a giant red 'R' on it. "This must be the real hideout," Professor Ivy said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go inside!" Daisy shouted.

"But we need the entry code!" Misty said, pointing at the lock, which could only be unlocked by entering the right combination of numbers.

"Screw that! We're going to break this door!" Tracey snapped.

"Gyarados, Azurill, Vaporeon and Seadra, go!" Misty shouted. While holding her Seadra, the other three Pokemon stood in front of the locked door. "All of you, use your Hydro Pump to break this door!" Water was shot at the door, but it wasn't enough. Some small cracks were clearly visible in the door, but it wasn't enough to enter.

"What now?" Tracey asked. "My Pokemon don't have the physical strength to break through this, Daisy's Oddish also can't do that, and the only Pokemon of yours you can do it is Gyarados," he said to Misty.

"Sorry, but Gyarados is really tired after swimming all the time and barely had the power left to help attacking this door," Misty countered. Then, she looked at Professor Ivy. "How about your Cloyster?"

"I didn't bring Cloyster, sorry. I only brought some inexperienced and untrained starter Pokemon I'm going to hand out to some people during the upcoming days," the purple-haired professor answered.

Then, help came from an unexpected side. "Naw!" the stalking crocodile Pokemon screamed. He looked at the door, took some steps back and charged into the crack in the door with a full-powered Skull Bash. And so, the door started cracking, leaving a big gap that allowed our heroes to enter.

"I'll take my Pokemon back to their Poke Balls now, aside from Vaporeon," Misty said, while doing that. "Gyarados is tired, and if we need to battle in there, Vaporeon will stand her ground."

And so, our heroes entered the real Team Rocket hideout. What dangers were awaiting there?


	10. Chapter 10

While the group entered the big building with the white walls and tight, narrow paths, Daisy noticed that a Pokemon was following the group around. "Hey, it's that Croconaw, he's still following us," she said.

"As I said, I think Croconaw is here to help us," Professor Ivy said. "After all, why else would he be following us around in the Team Rocket hideout here?"

"Ehhh... I think he's there for a different reason," Tracey said, while a sweatdrop left his head. He saw how the crocodile was on top of Vaporeon, tickling her on her belly and kissing her on her lips. The female Water-type blushed, enjoying the attention and touches. "This Croconaw is so awesome! And so hot! I wish he could stay with Misty for the rest of my life..." she thought. "This is true love!"

"This is so cute! I think Vaporeon has a boyfriend!" Misty squealed. "I should totally catch that Croconaw if I get the chance," she thought. "He's such a sweet gentleman, I totally wanna catch that Croconaw!" Daisy thought.

"Yeah, but that's a wild Croconaw," Tracey said. "And we really need to go on!" The Pokemon Watcher bended over and grabbed Croconaw away from Vaporeon. "You two lovebirds can hug again when we're finished here."

"Hey, come on! This was the hottest moment of my life!" Vaporeon thought. As a result of her anger, water was spit in Tracey's face.

As our heroes walked onwards, with Misty up front and Professor Ivy at the end, our heroes saw an old friend again. The perverted Pewter City-native doctor was battling the Magmar trainer with the moustache. "Though luck, Freddy, but you can't stop Ludicolo and me! I won't allow you all to keep Celebi here, and I'm gonna stop you!"

"So what? You beat me, but you're not gonna beat Brian and his Rapidash!" Freddy teased. "And Cassidy and Butch are also here to defend Celebi. You don't stand a chance on your own!"

"No, but if we all work together, we'll rescue Celebi!" Daisy snapped at Freddy.

"What? Daisy? Misty's older sister? What are you doing here? I thought you, Tracey and Misty were here for a vacation!" Brock asked.

"Yeah, but when Team Rocket captured Celebi, we just had to do something," Misty said.

"And we have someone with us who you might really want to meet!" Tracey said, while stepping aside for Professor Ivy.

"OH NO!" Brock screamed, while his face turned blue. "NOT HER!" The flirter burst out in tears upon seeing the woman who hurt him so much.

"We tried asking Professor Ivy a few times what happened between you two, but she didn't say anything," Misty said. "Would you be ready to talk about it now?"

"Don't mention that name..." Brock moaned.

"I'll take that as a no," Tracey said. Then, he looked at the professor. "Will you tell us when we get out of this building? You promised us that when we visited you at your lab!"

"Oh, alright then, the day had to come..." the professor complained. "But then let's go on now!"

"You don't need to go on!" a man with long, curly hair snapped. He was wearing black, classy pants and a black tuxedo with a small 'R' on it. "I won't let you!"

"Are you that Brian guy Freddy was talking about?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, I am, and I'm often seen as Team Rocket's strongest Pokemon trainer. I'm guarding this building and I won't let any of you through!" Brian said. "Rapidash, jab them with your horn!" he said, pointing at the Pokemon who stood next to him.

"Dash!" the horse screamed, jumping at Vaporeon. However, her new love interest was able to help. "Croco Croconaw!" he snapped, while jumping in front of Vaporeon and taking the hit for his beloved. "This hurts, but I won't allow them to hit my sweetheart!" The crocodile collapsed on the ground.

"Oh no, Croconaw!" Vaporeon thought. Then, she gave Rapidash an angry look. "You won't get away with this, you bastard!" Water was spit at the Fire-type, who wasn't able to take a Hydro Pump.

"Oh no, Rapidash!" Brian screamed. "Return, my sweet horse! I'll get you cured soon, you're gonna be alright!"

"Can we finally get further now?" Brock asked.

"I have more than one Pokemon," Brian said, while grabbing a Poke Ball from his belt. "Dewgong, I choose you!"

"We'll just take this one down as well!" Tracey shouted.

"Jumpluff Pluff!" Jumpluff shouted. The Grass-type hopped in front of Tracey, ready to battle.

"Jumpluff, you can't battle, we need you for navigation, we're in trouble if you get defeated, you can't battle now!" he explained to his friend.

"Pluff Pluff..." the sad Grass-type moaned, hovering back.

"Venonat, I choose you!" Tracey shouted, while hurling the Poke Ball of his bug friend.

"A Venonat? My Dewgong can take care of that! Dewgong, Aurora Beam!" Brian commanded. The colourful beam struck the bug, but didn't defeat him.

"Venonat, can you go on?" Tracey asked. His Pokemon shook his head, showing that he was still able to battle, even though he could barely stand on his feet.

"Finish it with a Water Gun," Brian said. His Pokemon quickly shot some water at the opponent, causing the bug to collapse.

"Venonat, no!" Tracey shouted.

"Nat..." the Pokemon murmured softly. Then, the Pokemon started glowing. Instead of a small, gray Pokemon, Tracey noticed that his Bug-type turned into a purple moth. "Venomoth!" the Pokemon screamed energetically.

"That's awesome, you evolved!" Tracey said. He saw that his newly evolved Bug-type used his wings to blow green powder at Brian and Dewgong, who started yawning. Then, the two fell asleep, allowing the group to move onwards through the narrow path.

Our heroes walked onwards. On the walls, they saw an arrow that was pointing in the direction they were walking. The text "Team Rocket research room - Right ahead" was painted there with red graffiti. "Research room? It wouldn't surprise me if Celebi is in there!" Professor Ivy said.

"Me neither, but I suppose we need to get past some more guards..." Misty predicted. "Of course such a rare Pokemon won't be left unwatched..."

"You got that right," a woman with dark blonde hair said, while she walked up to the group, along with three allies. "As you know, I'm Cassidy and this is B*tch, and these are John and Roger, two colleagues of us. They are friends of Brian, he got them to recruit Team Rocket. And those excellent battlers aren't going to let you in the research room! If you want to go there, you'll have to get past the four of us!"

"Hey, I'm Butch, not B*tch!" the blue-haired man snapped. "Anyways, I can't use my Ivysaur, because he's keeping Celebi asleep in the research room. But that Venomoth won't stop us, right?"

"Do you think so? Venomoth can put you all to sleep!" Tracey snapped.

Then, the moth got struck by a thunderbolt, instantly defeating it. "Not anymore," Roger said. His Starmie stood next to him, anxiously waiting for the next Pokemon thrown at it.

"Venomoth, no!" Tracey said, while returning his Bug-type.

"Venomoth was already tired and close to defeat when he was evolved," Misty moaned.

"Hey, I'll just throw a second Pokemon at them," John thought. A Chansey emerged from his Poke Ball.

"I'll battle you!" Daisy screamed. "Oddish, I choose you!" While the Pokemon looked ready to battle, her father wasn't happy. "What if she gets hurt?" Tracey's Jumpluff thought.

"A baby Oddish? Come on, my Chansey can wipe the floor with that kid!" John shouted. "Chansey, Egg Bomb!"

"Oh yeah?" Daisy said. "Oddish, jump and then try your Razor Leaf!" A few seconds after the eggs struck the wall instead of the Grass-type, the baby Pokemon struck the pink opponent with the sharp leaves she hurled.

"Hey, the training paid off!" Daisy thought, while seeing the pink Pokemon collapse.

"Chansey, come back!" John cried. Tears were flowing from his eyes. "Okay, I admit it, I'm a weakling who pretended to be strong, but my Chansey only recently evolved from a Happiny because I found an Oval Stone, and this Chansey is just a baby... And it's my only Pokemon! I'm a man in my sixties, but I only started Pokemon training a few weeks ago..."

"What?" Cassidy thought. She didn't hesitate for a second and smashed John on his head. "You dirty liar!" Butch snapped. You always said you're such a great battler with a strong Chansey, you scumbag! We're no longer friends, I hate liars!" Roger screamed. "Starmie, use your Thunderbolt on John!" And so, the entire group was struck by lighting, because all tried to hit John.

"Come on, let's go!" Misty whispered.

"Yeah, they're too busy arguing," Tracey said softly, while our heroes walked up to the research room. They saw a big room without any guards, but they did find what they were looking for. "Celebi!" Tracey shouted, pointing at the cage that was guarded by a strong Ivysaur.

Then, a giant chair turned around, with a man wearing a classy, orange suit and a red tie sitting in it. "Welcome, I've been expecting you all," he said.

"Give us that Celebi, you crook!" Tracey screamed.

"Why would I? He's safely kept asleep by Ivysaur, and we're keeping him," the man said. "You might've beaten my workers, but you can't beat me!"

"You guys, there's something I don't understand. Why was Celebi even in the GS Ball? I saw him months ago in Johto!" Brock asked.

"Since you all are going down, I can just as well tell you what my researchers found out. Forty years ago, Celebi travelled from back then to a few months ago, to escape a hunter. Then, he got captured by one of our Team Rocket hunters who tried to turn him into a battle machine. However, after some twerps saved him, he went back to his own time, forty years ago. Some years later, Team Rocket developed the GS Ball, in which we could catch any Pokemon, and only open it with the shrines we built in Johto and on that deserted island close to here. We made a fake ancient book to make this all seem like a huge mystery, and to prevent people from understanding everything. Celebi has been captured in the GS Ball for ten years now. Unfortunately, one of our workers lost the GS Ball, and Professor Oak found it almost a year ago. Now, we finally got Celebi back. We want to build a device to get him under our control, so we can time-travel and start stealing Pokemon back in ancient times! Then this world will be ours, and I will be rich!" Giovanni explained. "If you try to stop me, you'll just end up losing, so get out!"

"You sick, sick bastard!" Misty snapped.

"Who do you think you are? Sure, Celebi is amazing for science, but you can't do this!" Professor Ivy screamed.

"Who I am? Well, Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. And we could use a good scientist like you. Would you like to join us for a giant wage, Professor Ivy?" Giovanni offered, much to Brock's dismay. "Don't mention that name!" the blue-faced pervert moaned.

"No! And we're going to stop you!" the professor screamed.

"Rhydon, I choose you!" the Team Rocket leader screamed. "Who wants to go down first?"

"We're going to stop you together!" Daisy screamed. But then, Croconaw pushed the blonde-haired Sensational Sister aside. "Croco Croconaw!" he said.

"So you want to battle, Croconaw?" Misty asked.

"Naw!" the wild crocodile nodded.

"Go for it!" Misty encouraged, while her Vaporeon stepped forward too, following Croconaw. "Are you two going to battle together?"

"Vaporeon!" the female Water-type nodded.

"Then I'll have to choose some of my other Pokemon as well," the criminal said. He hurled five more Poke Balls, sending out his Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Kangaskhan, Persian and Dugtrio.

"Six against two? Maybe Misty should help us with her Gyarados..." Vaporeon thought. "No! Croconaw and I can do this!" she thought. "Vap Vapor Vaporeon!" she shouted at her trainer.

"So you don't want me to send out other Pokemon, even though it's two against six?" Misty asked.

"Vap Vap!" the Pokemon nodded.

"I understand. Go for it! But if things look bad, we might have to," Misty said.

"Dugtrio, start with your Dig!" Giovanni commanded. "Meanwhile, zap that Vaporeon with your Thunderbolt, Nidoking and Nidoqueen!" And so, the three-headed Pokemon was out of sight, while Vaporeon jumped away and narrowly avoided the blow.

"Vaporeon, Aurora Beam!" Misty commanded. "And Croconaw, I don't know what moves you can use, so show me what you've got and hit that Kangaskhan!" While a colourful beam instantly defeated the weak, inexperienced and lazy Persian, Croconaw struck Kangaskhan with his fist, striking harsh after a few seconds of concentration.

"That's a really nice Focus Punch!" Daisy complimented, while the crocodile received a kiss on his cheek from Vaporeon.

"Oh no, I already lost two Pokemon!" Giovanni moaned. He returned Kangaskhan to her Poke Ball and put Persian on his lap. "But I still have four left! Dugtrio, hit Vaporeon with your Dig!" The Ground type came up to the surface, striking Vaporeon with a harsh blow, severely damaging the Water Pokemon.

"If you even try to attack my sweet Vappy, you're attacking me! I demand revenge!" Croconaw thought. Then, water was shot at the Ground Pokemon, who immediately collapsed.

"Wow, that's a damn strong Hydro Pump!" Misty complimented, while Giovanni had to retreat another Pokemon. The Team Rocket Leader's cursing even woke up Celebi, who got struck by Sleep Powder immediately, even before he had a chance to travel in time to escape his current situation.

Then, Croconaw started glowing in white light. The Water-type grew and surprised anyone. "Feraligatr!" the Pokemon growled.

"And now, Feraligatr, beat those crooks!" Daisy commanded. However, she got a Water Gun in her face from both Vaporeon and her newly evolved boyfriend.

"Feraligatr, Vaporeon, double Hydro Pump those three Pokemon and Giovanni!" Misty commanded. Unlike Tracey, Misty is someone both of them respected. And so, the Team Rocket Leader's remaining Pokemon got defeated in one blow. The man himself got shot against the wall, causing him to be unconscious.

"This is our chance!" Tracey said. "Jumpluff, Sleep Powder on that Ivysaur!" And so, the Pokemon who guarded Celebi and prevented an escape ended up falling asleep himself.

"Feraligatr, wreck that cage with Focus Punch!" And so, Vaporeon's new boyfriend freed Celebi, who woke up by the sound of the bars crashing.

"Cele... Bi? Celebi?" the green Pokemon asked upon flying in the air for a bit.

"Yeah, Celebi, you're free. We're not going to hurt you, we came here to free you. You should flee to another time now, to get away from here," Professor Ivy explained.

"Celebi!" the Pokemon thanked, shaking hands with all Pokemon, Misty, the professor, Tracey, Daisy and Brock. Then, he hovered upwards and disappeared, escaping to the past.

And so, the mystery was all solved and the problems were settled. Even though Giovanni and the other members regained consciousness and escaped before our heroes could inform the police, at least they were able to save Celebi, mostly thanks to the wild Feraligatr who fell in love with Vaporeon. "We never could've done this without you, Feraligatr!" Daisy complimented.

"Yeah, you're a real hero!" Misty added to that, while our heroes walked out of the building.

"And what are you going to do now? I'd love to take you as my second Pokemon," Daisy offered.

"Or how about becoming my Pokemon?" Misty asked. "I know you love my Vaporeon, and if you're mine, you can train and become stronger, as well as being with Vaporeon all the time. If you will be with Daisy, you'll be doing shows and fashion shoots all the time."

"I think he's pretty interested in girly stuff," Daisy said.

"No, he's gonna join my team!" Misty snapped.

"Hey, stop arguing! Maybe Feraligatr wants to help me with my research!" Tracey suggested. The crocodile immediately shook his head, implying "no!"

"Or how about seducing all the ladies together with me?" Brock suggested.

"Or turning his face blue with your friend Professor Ivy?" the professor suggested, intentionally trying to get her name in the sentence, turning Brock's face blue. "Feraligatr, who do you choose?" she asked.

Without a doubt, the Pokemon ran at Misty and Vaporeon. "Feraligatr!" he screamed, while getting petted by Misty and kissed by Feraligatr. "I got... a Feraligatr!" Misty shouted, imitating the pose Ash normally uses to celebrate when he caught a Pokemon.

"Lame, really lame," Daisy moaned. "He would've been perfect as a prince for some shows. Oh well, Tracey, it looks like you're going to act as a prince without a wage again."

"Okay..." Tracey moaned, not liking the prospect of doing what his girlfriend told him to. At that moment, Feraligatr and Vaporeon were passionately making out.

"Also, would you still like to know why Brock has such trouble with my name?" Professor Ivy asked.

"Don't tell them, it's too embarrassing!" Brock begged, while he and Professor Ivy were ready to take their respective plane and blimp.

"Well, Brock obviously stayed with me on the Orange Islands because he wanted to become my boyfriend. He was constantly flirting with me and even walked around naked in front of me after showering to seduce me. I never saw him as more than a friend, but because he was nice to me, I was nice to him too. And so, he thought I loved him back, while I didn't. Then, after staying with me for two months, my colleague and boyfriend Professor Elm came over from Johto to visit me. Once Brock came to my two-person bed and asked to have sex, he saw me and Elm making love and felt like I was cheating on him and left Valencia Island. Apparently, it traumatized him, Professor Oak told me that. I've always felt guilty about it, even though I would never cheat and even though I never had a relationship with Brock. That's why it feels awful to talk about this, but you three deserve to know why your friend has such trouble with me," Professor Ivy explained. Tears covered her eyes while she entered her blimp. "I really have to get on the blimp now, so bye, and sorry for not telling you earlier."

"Bye!" Misty said, while our heroes waved at both the sad professor and the blue-faced and embarrassed pervert.

"It's sad that Brock got his heart broken that way... Will he ever find the right woman?" Daisy asked.

"Well, maybe someone who likes severe flirting?" Tracey suggested.

"It's time to go to Kumquat Island," Misty said, while sending out her Gyarados. And so, our heroes hopped on the Pokemon, returned the other Pokemon to their Poke Balls and departed.

"On Kumquat Island, we can see Luana, an Orange Islands Gym Leader specialized in Double Battles," Tracey said.

"Misty, maybe you and I should battle her together? It would be a nice way to strengthen our bond as sisters," Daisy suggested.

"Really? I never thought you would say this, of course I'll do it! It's also a nice chance to battle with Feraligatr!" Misty replied.

"And we could go shopping for a cheerleader suit for Vaporeon!" Daisy squealed.

"Ehhh... How about no?" Misty asked.

"I'm so glad those two are finally getting along better," Gyarados thought. "And it's nice that Vaporeon found love, Feraligatr seems really nice!" And so, our heroes went onwards, on to Kumquat Island.


	11. Chapter 11

A week after the shocking events regarding Celebi, on a sunny afternoon, our heroes arrived on Kumquat Island, a tropical vacation paradise with crowded beaches and huge hotels. "Finally, that was a long swim!" Gyarados thought. "And Daisy had a bad day yesterday, she kept nagging, is she having her period or something? I'm glad I can finally rest in my Poke Ball!" Gyarados thought, as Misty returned the Pokemon to said ball.

"What shall we do now?" Tracey asked. The Pokemon Watcher was wearing his red swimming trunks, while Misty and Daisy wore respectively a black bikini and a pink one-piece swimsuit.

"How about a calm beach day again?" Daisy suggested.

"You've been sunbathing on Gyarados's back all morning!" Misty moaned. "And besides, you promised me that we would team up to battle Luana, so let's pay her a visit!"

"Hey, we should go to the Pokemon Center and inform Professor Oak about what happened!" Tracey suggested.

"There's no need to do that, Professor Ivy must've already explained everything," Daisy complained.

"We're going and that's final! I want to show him my new sketch of Misty's Feraligatr!" Tracey snapped.

"Okay, okay, fine..." Daisy moaned. "I never saw him this pushy towards me so far, but I suppose this is important to him," she thought.

And so, five minutes later, our heroes saw on the phone how Ash's Bayleef gave the professor another Headbutt. "Hi Tracey, Daisy and Misty! How are you doing?"

"Fine, Professor, how about you?" Misty asked.

"Not so good, Bayleef broke one of my ribs some days ago..." the professor complained.

"Well, you should call Ash and tell him to take Bayleef with him!" Tracey suggested.

"I tried, but he just wants his Kalos-native Pokemon now..." the professor moaned. "Bayleef is stuck here... Anyways, why did you three call me?"

"Well, we have a lot to tell you about the GS Ball mystery," Tracey said. "Did you talk to Professor Ivy about it yet?"

"No, I wasn't home that much, I was in the hospital, thanks to Bayleef... Ugh..." Oak said.

"Well, it all started when we reached the deserted island with the shrine where we could put the GS Ball in. There, two Team Rocket agents stole the GS Ball and put it in the shrine themselves. Celebi came out of it and immediately got caught and put to sleep by an Ivysaur from one of the Team Rocket members, to prevent him from time-travelling. Then, they went to their hideout," Daisy explained. Then, at a louder tone, she went on. "We went to Ascorbia Island, where we saw a big fire. We thought that was the hideout."

"I see. But that wasn't the hideout?" the professor asked. "Celebi? How did he get in the GS Ball? I thought that thing was ancient," he thought, referring to the short journey to the future he made with Celebi forty years ago.

"No, it wasn't. Anyways, I went in the burning building to save Celebi, but collapsed. Everyone thought I died, but then, a wild Croconaw saved my life. Then, he fell for my Vaporeon," Misty answered. "After I got saved, Tracey heard two Team Rocket members talking behind the bushes, saying how Celebi was safely kept asleep in the real hideout on Butwal Island. So we went there."

"Wow, that must've been painful, Misty! Are you alright now?" Samuel Oak asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, all thanks to that awesome Pokemon!" the redhead said.

"Anyways, there, we battled many Team Rocket members," Tracey said. "My Venomoth evolved, Daisy's Oddish was able to beat someone, and Misty's Vaporeon did very well too. And that wild Croconaw kept following us because he loves Vaporeon, and he also helped. Without him, we would've never even made it so far, because he's the one who opened the door of the hideout."

"That's awesome! That Croconaw sounds pretty strong to me," the professor said.

"Indeed! Anyways, we reached the research room, where Team Rocket leader Giovanni was looking at the progress made with Celebi. He told us the mystery about the GS Ball. It was an evil device developed by Team Rocket in the sixties and seventies, used to make it harder for people to get their stolen Pokemon back. They built two shrines, one in Johto and one on that deserted island, only those shrines can open the GS Ball. Years after Celebi got back from his journey of forty years to the future, he got caught in the GS Ball and has been stuck there ever since," Misty explained.

"Time journey? Forty year to the future? There's no doubt that they mean that time journey with me!" the professor thought.

There, I tried to battle him with Vaporeon, and Croconaw joined. Then, he evolved into a Feraligatr and finished off all opponents with ease. Then, we freed Celebi, who travelled back to the past to be safe. When we got out of the hideout, Feraligatr was still following us and chose me to be his trainer," Misty ended her story.

"I have a confession to make. Misty, do you remember seeing Celebi some months ago in a forest in Johto, with that boy named Sammy?" Oak asked.

"Yeah, of course, why do you ask?" Misty answered the question with another question.

"Misty, I am that boy you saw back then, I am Sammy! Forty years ago, Celebi took me with him when he travelled forward in time to escape a hunter!" Samuel Oak explained. "That's why I know so much about Celebi and Suicune. Look, I even have this sketch here of Celebi and Ash's Pikachu I made back then!"

"Really? Back then, I thought you had a lot in common with Professor Oak, but I never realized that he actually was you from the past!" Misty said.

"Well, that makes sense. Anyways, thank you so much for saving Celebi from those crooks!" the professor said.

"You're welcome," Daisy said arrogantly, taking all honour for something the entire group was responsible for.

"Would you like to see my Feraligatr?" Misty asked.

"And how about my sketch?" Tracey asked enthusiastically. "Vaporeon is on it as well!" And so, while the crocodile came out of his Poke Ball, the professor saw the drawing where Vaporeon gave the male Water-type a gentle kiss on his belly.

"Wow, that's an accurate sketch! And Misty, your Feraligatr looks really strong! Nice!" Professor Oak complimented.

"Gatr!" the Water-type said kindly.

"Well, I have to go to the hospital again for a check-up, bye!" Professor Oak said.

"Bye," our heroes said simultaneously, before the professor turned off the phone.

Twenty minutes later, our heroes reached the hotel where Luana's Gym would be. As they got out of the elevator, they saw the gray battlefield, where Luana was waiting for another opponent. "Hi, it's nice to see you again!" Misty said.

"Nice to see you too, Misty! And I see Tracey is with you! Who is that other girl?" the overweight, red-haired woman asked.

"I'm Daisy, and I'm her older sister. I'm Kanto's best fashion model! Would you like a signature?"

"Ehhh... No, thanks. Where I come from, I'd rather just start battling instead of talking. So which of you is here to challenge me?" Luana asked.

"Well, we're not here for a Badge, but I want to team up with Misty as a tag team, while you use two Pokemon. I want to see if she and I have battling chemistry or not, and I heard you're really good at Double Battles," Daisy explained.

"Sounds fine to me, but be prepared to lose!" Luana teased with a high-pitched voice.

"Oddish, I choose you!" Daisy said, while the baby Pokemon came out of his Poke Ball. Meanwhile, Misty chose her Pokemon too. "Gatr!" the crocodile roared, showing energy and passion.

"Alakazam and Marowak, I choose you!" Luana shouted. "Begin!"

"Oddish, attack that Marowak with your Sleep Powder!" Daisy tried. However, the powder got stopped by a barrier.

"Alakazam, take the attack for Marowak and use your Reflect!" Luana shouted. "And then, Marowak, use your Bonemerang on Oddish!" The Grass-type jumped on Daisy's command, but forgot that the Water-type stood just behind him, causing the crocodile to get hit on his right leg.

"That wasn't good teamwork!" Luana sneered. "Daisy, you made Oddish jump, but didn't realize that it made the attack hit Feraligatr straight on his leg!"

"Sorry, Misty," Daisy groaned.

"Don't apologise to me, apologise to Feraligatr," Misty said.

"I'm sorry, Feraligatr," Daisy said, looking at the Pokemon who put his hands around his knee. Then, the Pokemon stood up again and showed Daisy a thumb, indicating everything was fine.

"Feraligatr, use your Ice Punch on Alakazam!" Misty commanded. Then, Daisy added an attack. "Oddish, Razor Leaf on Alakazam too!" And so, the crocodile ran at the Psychic-type, severely hurting the opponent with his icy fist, but ended up getting struck by some leaves from Oddish as well. "Ferali... Gatr..." the Pokemon muttered.

"Daisy, we need to work as a team! You can't keep getting Feraligatr attacked every time!" Misty snapped.

"Why? You attack with Feraligatr, I attack with Oddish, what's wrong with that?" Daisy asked.

"She really doesn't get it..." Tracey thought. "She's so self-centered, why can't Daisy just work together? This is about more than stealing the show and doing everything yourself! And is her Oddish really that strong? Not really..."

"We need to work together! We should make sure our Pokemon don't hurt each other, that's the least thing we could do!" Misty said.

"How?" Daisy asked.

"Just look at how Luana's Alakazam protected Marowak, so Marowak could use Bonemerang safely. Or let our Pokemon attack together,' Misty suggested. Then, she whispered in Daisy's ear. "We should take out Alakazam first, he protects Marowak all the time. Then we can beat Marowak when he's vulnerable."

"Okay then, Oddish, use your Razor Leaf on Alakazam!" Daisy tried. However, Reflect was able to block the leaves.

"Feraligatr, burst through that Reflect with your Brick Break!" Misty commanded. The Water-type ran at the Psychic-type, breaking his wall and punching the Psychic-type in the face. Then, both the leaves and then punch damaged the opponent even further.

"Alakazam, Reflect again! And Marowak, use your Bone Rush on Feraligatr's right leg!" Luana commanded. Behind the wall of protection, Marowak was able to safely aim his bone. However, this time, he got stopped.

"Oddish, Seed Bomb on that bone!" Daisy shouted. The attack struck the item thrown by the Ground-type opponent, causing it to be hurled back at Marowak, who got hit on his head.

"Awesome, she finally gets it!" Tracey thought. "That's a good way to protect Feraligatr and still attack by herself."

"Nice, Daisy! Now that is teamwork!" Misty complimented. "Now it's my turn!" Then, she looked at her Pokemon. "Feraligatr, throw Oddish behind Alakazam's back!"

"Oddish, Seed Bomb Alakazam once you can hit him!" Daisy commanded. And so, the Grass-type was hurled into the air. And so, Alakazam's Reflect wasn't able to stop Oddish from hitting his back, as the psychic wall was only in front of him. "Alaka... Zam..." the Pokemon moaned before collapsing.

"Amazing! Now Marowak is a prey without Alakazam's protection!" Tracey thought, while Luana returned her defeated Pokemon to her Poke Ball.

"WAK!" the Ground-type squealed in fear, as he saw Feraligatr's daunting face right in front of him. "Gatr!" the Water-type screamed, just before releasing an insane amount of power and pressure in his Hydro Pump, smashing the Pokemon with the bone against the wall, putting an end to the battle.

"Marowak, no!" Luana screamed. However, her voice got calmer quickly. "You did your best. Come on, have some rest."

"Daisy, that was awesome!" Misty complimented. "You really learned how to be a team player today!"

"Yeah, so now I'm a better model and a better battler than you!" Daisy teased.

"You two really impressed me!" Luana complimented. "I thought you two were a horrible team at first, but you two improved during the battle and had a nice strategy! Congratulations! As a prize, you three can all stay in my hotel for one night, for free."

"Thanks!" Tracey said. "I remember your hotel from the last time we were here, it was awesome!"

"Clearly better than your battling skills," Daisy teased.

"Ehhh... I'll take that as a compliment," Luana laughed.

And so, after dinner, our heroes were enjoying the luxury of the big hotel. While Misty was playing with her Pokemon in the jacuzzi, Tracey and Daisy were sitting on the big two-person bed of their hotel room. "Tracey, that battle was awesome! I always thought battling was a little silly, but this feels so damn good!" Daisy said.

"Yeah, the sweet taste of victory!" Tracey said.

"I'm starting to understand why battling at the Gym is different from battling like this," she admitted. "Opponents like Luana are way stronger than the weaklings who challenge the Cerulean Gym."

"Are you gonna let her go?" he asked.

"I'm leaning towards that, but Lily and Violet wouldn't take that very lightly. I'm not sure if they like Dorian... I haven't called them for some weeks now, and I also prefer having Misty at the Gym to do my chores," the blonde-haired Sensational Sister doubted.

"Yeah, but can't you do those chores yourself?" the Pokemon Watcher suggested.

"What? Me? Can you see me doing the laundry and cleaning the Gym like a housemaid? Come on, I'm way too good for that!" Daisy snapped.

"Okay, okay, sorry," Tracey said. "I suppose I can help a bit and do it together with Dorian."

"Thanks," Daisy said, while giving Tracey a sensual cheek kiss. "It's just so hard... I see how happy Misty is to be travelling, and I don't want to take it away from her, but I also don't want to screw up for Violet and Lily..."

"Well, you do need to make a decision soon," Tracey said. "We'll visit Pummelo Island in a week from now, and then go to Hamlin Island one day later, and then it's time to go back to Cerulean City..."

"Yeah... I'm really enjoying all this a lot! Spending time with you is always nice, and I got an awesome Oddish. And I finally understand why Misty is nagging so much, and even have a better bond with her! It's so nice that I can see her happy again after seeing a depressed wreck for months at the Gym!" Daisy said. "Thank you so much!"

"Daisy, let your heart speak! I think you want to let Misty go off and travel," Tracey noticed. "Make the right decision!"

A few seconds later, the phone in the hotel room rang. "Hello, this is me, Prima, can I speak to Misty?" the purple-haired woman asked.

"Hi, and of course, I'll get her!" Tracey said.

"Where is she now?" Prima asked Daisy, while Tracey informed Misty about the phonecall.

"She's playing with her Pokemon in the jacuzzi," Daisy said, while Misty walked into the hotel room, wearing her black bikini and a white towel like a skirt. "Hi, Prima, it's nice to hear from you again! How did you know we were here?"

"Well, Luana called me and suggested me to battle you. We already battled once, but how would you like another battle?"

"Are you serious? This is awesome!" the aspiring Water Master Pokemon said. "Where will we do this?"

"How about Pummelo Stadium, exactly one week from now, next Thursday?" Prima suggested.

"Awesome! We're going there anyways, and if the stadium is free, we can battle in an amazing atmosphere!" Misty fangirled. "This is so awesome!" Then, she looked at her friends. "Tracey, Daisy, are you two okay with this?"

"Sure," Tracey said.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to take this moment from you," Daisy added to that.

"Wow, thanks!" Misty squealed. Then, she looked at Prima again. "The journey is almost over, only one more week and one day, and then I have to go back to the Gym," she cried, while bursting out into tears. "Thank you so much for giving me a perfect way to end this journey!"

"You're welcome," Prima said. "And hopefully, someday, your sisters will realize how wrong and unfair this is. It's not right to dictate someone's life like that... I know a song that might give you some encouragement, but I want Tracey and Daisy to be gone from this room for that." And so, the two left the room and entered the jacuzzi, so Misty could have some privacy.

"It's a rock song, I'll play it for you now," Prima said, while turning on her CD player. "It's my life, it's now or never!" the singer screamed. "I ain't gonna live forever! I just want to live while I'm alive! It's my life!" the song continued. Then, the purple-haired woman turned off the CD player. "Misty, did you get the message?" she asked, while holding up the CD cover showing singer Jon Bon Jovi and his rocking Starmie.

"Yes, you think I should escape if those three don't let me go... And honestly, I sometimes thought about sneaking out at night as well, but then the Gym might get closed, those three are too lazy to do anything!" Misty said. "And then they're gonna blame me, or even look for me to get me back to the Gym..."

"Well, if you don't escape now, reaching your goal gets harder and harder! It's your life, it's now or never!" Prima shouted.

"Well, sadly, it's not my life," Misty cried. "My sisters control it..."

"I wish I could talk to Daisy and give her a piece of my mind! I'm normally calm, but at this moment, I want to punch her in the face!" Prima snapped.

"Well, she's being a bit nicer lately..." Misty said.

"Yeah, right. She? Nicer? She's just doing that, hoping you'll complain less when she takes you back to the Gym!" Prima snapped.

"Really, she and I even won that tag battle against Luana!" Misty mentioned. "And since the moment Tracey gave her a baby Oddish for her birthday, she became nicer."

"If she'd really be nice, she'd let you go," Prima b*tched.

"True," Misty admitted. "I sometimes wish I was as selfish as my sisters... Then my life would've been much better..."

"Yeah..." Prima said. "Anyways, we should wrap this up now, it's late. You should go to bed too."

"Yeah, I will," Misty agreed. "Thank you so much, I'm happy to know that there's someone who understands my situation and cares. Bye!"

Then, Tracey and Daisy came in. "Misty, I have to do a phonecall now, and this time, I want full privacy with only Tracey," Daisy shouted. And so, Misty went to the bedroom. "Good night," she said.

And so, another phonecall started. One that Misty wasn't going to hear anymore. "Hi Tracey and Daisy, nice to hear from you two again," a blue-haired girl said. A pink-haired one stood next to her.

"Nice to see you two again as well," Daisy said. "Anyways, I realize now that what we've been doing to Misty is wrong, and I really want to just let her keep travelling. But that would also mean we would lose our slave, so I wanted to know how you two feel about that."

"Well, Dorian is much nicer than he was at first. He's doing almost all the chores now and doesn't seem to have a problem with it," Lily said. "And Tracey can always help too if you ask him nicely, right?"

"Sure, if I get a sexy kiss from Daisy everytime I do a chore," Tracey said.

"I don't know..." Violet moaned. "Having Misty around is really convenient, she does anything we tell her to, Dorian isn't that easy..."

"By the way, why is Lily naked, is Dorian hiding himself under a blanket and are you wearing only that robe you quickly put on to not be naked when calling us?"

"Ehhh... We weren't expecting a phonecall," Violet admitted. "We were kinda experimenting, like we've been doing all he time since Dorian is here."

"So are you okay with Dorian replacing Misty and Misty being allowed to travel, yes or no?" Daisy asked.

"Alright then, Dorian is too hot to let go," Lily gushed.

"Awesome!" Dorian said. "I love this job, and I love my threesome with Lily and Violet!"

"Misty will be very grateful to you, thanks for saving her dream!" Daisy laughed. "Bye!"

"Bye!" the threesome said simultaneously. "We're gonna have some more fun!"

"Thanks for making me see the light, Tracey!" Daisy complimented. "Shall we tell Misty next morning?"

"I think I have a better idea, let's surprise her when the journey is over and she thinks she has to get back to the Gym," Tracey suggested. "Anyways, Daisy, I think you made a mature and unselfish decision. I'm very proud of you! I love you!"

"I love you too," Daisy said. And so, the two passionately kissed.


	12. Chapter 12

A week after the tag battle against Luana, Misty and Daisy saw the stadium of Pummelo Island from some distance. "Finally, we're almost there," the redhead said. After passing Rind Island and another unknown island, the destination was getting closer and closer.

"I hope I get to battle against Prima too, I haven't gotten a nice battle in quite some time," Gyarados thought. "But I understand, Misty wanted to test out her new Feraligatr against Luana, and of course she wants to give me some rest after swimming. But after staying at that deserted island for a day, this was just a short trip to Pummelo, and I'm fully ready to battle!"

"But first, you have one phonecall to do before the battle, right?" Tracey asked Daisy.

"Yeah, and Misty won't be allowed to hear it!" Daisy teased.

"Why not?" Misty snapped, while the trio reached the shore. She returned her Water-type to his Poke Ball after thanking him for the ride.

"Because it's private!" Tracey said. "Only Daisy and I can talk to this person now, sorry!"

And so, after a visit to the Pokemon Center, where Misty got her Pokemon checked while Tracey and Daisy were doing their secret phonecall, the group walked up to Pummelo Stadium. "Misty, do you realize that you have a serious chance against Prima now? Compared to last time, your team has more sheer strength now you have Feraligatr," the Pokemon Watcher pointed out.

"I hope Prima uses some of her weaker Pokemon, that makes it easier for you to win," Daisy hoped.

"No, that wouldn't be right," Misty said. "I want to beat her with her best team, then a victory has more value."

"That's very noble, but also stubborn," Tracey complained. "But I also understand how you feel." Then, the group reached the stadium, where Prima was ready to battle. There might not be an audience for a simple, friendly battle without any materialistic stakes, but the atmosphere still impressed our heroes. While Tracey and Daisy took place on the coaching bench behind Misty, Prima stood on the other side of the stadium. "It's nice to see you again, Misty! But let's battle now, I'd rather battle than talk."

"If Misty would win this battle, her self-esteem would get a much-needed boost," Daisy said.

"And I think she can stand a serious chance. Vaporeon and Gyarados grew a lot lately, and Feraligatr is really strong!" Tracey stated.

"Let's both use three Pokemon," Prima suggested.

"Fine," Misty agreed. Then, she hurled a Poke Ball. On the rocky battlefield, there was a small pool for Water Pokemon, where her Vaporeon jumped in after coming out of her ball. "Vaporeon!" she squealed, ready to battle whatever opponent that might come her way.

"Slowbro, I choose you!" Prima shouted, starting the battle. Her Pokemon stood on the land, in between two rocks. "Start with your Ice Punch!" The slow Pokemon tried to run at Vaporeon, but the Water-type was simply too fast for Slowbro to land a proper hit.

"Vaporeon, Bite!" Misty tried. Her Pokemon gnawed the opponent on his forehead, but that didn't work out like it should.

"Slowbro, fling her away with Psychic!" And so, Vaporeon got smashed against a wall with a harsh blow, causing a great deal of damage.

"Ouch, that must hurt..." Tracey moaned. However, Vaporeon stood up with ease and still had plenty of energy left to battle.

"Vaporeon, let's try a Shadow Ball!" Misty commanded. However, even though Slowbro was weak against Ghost-type attacks and too slow to avoid any attack, the Pokemon barely suffered any damage. "Wow, this sucks... What can I do now?" Misty thought.

"Slowbro, Hyper Beam and finish it!" Prima tried. However, Vaporeon was able to jump away from the yellow, powerful ray of energy.

"If we can't win with power, we're going to abuse Slowbro's lack of speed," Misty thought. "Vaporeon, use your Agility!" The Water-type started running in circles around Slowbro, who was gasping for air and tried to keep the opponent in sight.

"Slowbro, Ice Punch!" Prima tried. However, after some turning around, Slowbro was even dizzier than he already was. And he didn't even hit his opponent!

"Vaporeon, this is your chance! Strike him with an Aurora Beam!" Misty shouted. And so, a colourful beam smacked down the pink Psychic-type, getting Misty a perfect start of the battle.

"That was amazing!" Tracey said, while he saw Prima returning her Pokemon to the red and white Poke Ball.

"Yeah, she took advantage of Slowbro's slowness really nicely!" Daisy agreed.

Then, Prima sent out another Pokemon. "Jynx Jynx!" the Psychic-type screamed.

"Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!" Misty said. Her Pokemon opened her mouth and spit water at Jynx, who got smashed against the stadium wall. "Awesome!" Tracey and Daisy complimented.

"Jynx, can you get up?" Prima asked. Luckily for her, that's what her Pokemon was still able to. "Use your Lovely Kiss!" And so, the poor Vaporeon got struck with an unwanted kiss, putting her to sleep.

"Vaporeon, wake up!" Misty screamed as loud as she could. However, she was unable to reach the Pokemon who was off to dreamland.

"Jynx, Psychic!" Prima commanded. And so, the sleeping Pokemon was smashed against the wall, lifted up and smacked down on the ground multiple times, but remained in a deep slumber. However, she was strongly damaged.

"Come on, Vaporeon! Are you gonna take this?" Misty screamed. And then, she slowly opened her eyes and awoke. "Vapo... Vaporeon?" she muttered.

"Awesome! Now let's show Jynx that she can't get away with this! Shadow Ball!" Misty shouted. A black, spooky blob struck the Ice-typed opponent, leaving severe damage. However, Jynx wasn't defeated yet.

"Jynx Jynx!" the kissing Pokemon screamed. "Now finish it with Psychic!" Prima commanded. And so, the psychic powers put an end to Vaporeon's contribution to the battle by defeating her with a final smash against the wall.

"Vaporeon, you did an amazing job there! You deserve some good rest!" Misty complimented, as she returned Vaporeon to her Poke Ball. Then, she threw another Poke Ball. "Feraligatr, I choose you!"

"FERALIGATR!" the Pokemon roared. He was ready for battle. "I didn't know you had a Feraligatr, Misty!" Prima noticed.

"Well, I only got him recently. I met him as a wild Croconaw, and then he evolved and decided to stay with me. And he's Vaporeon's new boyfriend," Misty explained. Then, resuming the battle, she looked at her Pokemon. "Feraligatr, that Jynx just kissed your girlfriend! What is a man like you gonna do about it?"

"GATR!" the Pokemon snapped. "I'm not gonna take that, you b*tch! How dare you to kiss MY girlfriend?" he thought. He ran at Jynx at high speed and gave her an Ice Punch, gnawed her face with a super effective Crunch and then held up the opponent in one hand. With the fist of his other hand, he kept giving Jynx Mega Punches until the Pokemon was defeated. Unfortunately for Prima, Jynx was so exhausted after taking attacks from Vaporeon, that she was unable to do anything back to the crocodile.

"Wow, your Feraligatr is impressive!" Prima complimented, while returning her defeated Jynx to her Poke Ball. "But you aren't going to win this battle! Cloyster, I choose you!" A bivalve Pokemon with a rock-hard shell was ready to battle on the rocky field.

"Feraligatr's strength is amazing!" Tracey said. "And Feraligatr didn't even get any damage yet!"

"Yeah, that's pure sheer power, just like Prima's Pokemon have!" Daisy said. "Aside from Jynx, who wasn't expecting this."

"Feraligatr, let's win this! Focus Punch!" Misty said. The Water-type ran at the opponent, raising his fist and getting ready for a strong attack. However, he wasn't going to succeed.

"Cloyster, Withdraw!" Prima commanded. And so, Feraligatr wasn't able to break through Cloyster's rock-hard defense.

"Keep attacking him with Brick Break!" Misty commanded. "He's bound to give in sometime..."

"Cloyster, lay still and keep hiding in your shell!" Prima commanded. "Feraligatr must get tired at some point, and Cloyster can take it all," she thought. And so, after punching for ten minutes, Cloyster still felt fine. He received some damage, but not that much. Meanwhile, Feraligatr was exhausted, almost ready to fall down on the ground.

"Why didn't Misty make Feraligatr try something else?" Daisy asked.

"I think Misty wanted to get Cloyster so damaged, that Gyarados could finish the job if Feraligatr gets defeated... She probably expected Feraligatr to deal some more damage," Tracey explained.

"This isn't good... Not even a scratch or crack in the shell, what can I do?" Misty thought.

"Cloyster, Clamp!" Prima commanded. Because Feraligatr still stood close to the bivalve Pokemon, he was unable to avoid the attack. The Ice-type was able to clamp Feraligatr's right arm in his shell. Then, the Pokemon was unable to avoid any attack and got struck by Cloyster's Hyper Beam, causing the strong Water-type to collapse. "Feraligatr, no!" Misty moaned, realizing that Cloyster was less damaged than he was supposed to be. "Come back, you deserve some rest and did a nice job."

"This sucks... What Pokemon might break through that rock-hard defense?" Daisy asked.

"Maybe Psyduck with his Psychic, but I don't think Misty would choose him..." Tracey moaned. "I think she's gonna pick Gyarados..."

And Tracey was right. In the pool of water, Gyarados made a splashing entrance, getting Cloyster wet. However, of course the shell-like Pokemon didn't mind. Then, the battle started, with both trainers having only one Pokemon left.

"Gyarados, huh? Shouldn't be impossible to take down," Prima thought. "Cloyster, go closer to the pool and try to grab Gyarados with your Clamp!" And so, Gyarados got chased by the shell that dove into the water. Because there was barely any space left to swim freely, there was no way to properly escape getting hit. The Atrocious Pokemon screamed from pain, not knowing what to do. "I can't do anything now, Cloyster can attack me and I can't defend myself... Misty, come up with something..." he thought.

"Gyarados, use your Hydro Pump!" Misty commanded. And so, because of the power of this attack, Cloyster got smashed away against the pool wall. The attack was strong enough to free Gyarados from the painful Clamp on his tail.

"Awesome, and now use your Hyper Beam!" Misty said. While Cloyster was at the bottom of the small pool, Gyarados drifted above him, not allowing the Ice-type to avoid this blow. However, not much damage was dealt: when Gyarados aimed the beam, Cloyster quickly withdrew in his shell, preventing a big blow and only taking slight damage.

"Cloyster, this is your chance, Gyarados is tired now! Use your Spike Cannon!" Needles were shot at the sea serpent, who got blown out of the pool, taking heavy damage.

"This doesn't look good... Isn't there anything Misty can do?" Daisy asked.

"What can I do? Gyarados can only flop and splash around to get back in the water, or bounce... And a Thunderbolt should take care of Cloyster, but if Gyarados is in the water, he gets damaged himself too..." Then, she got it. "Gyarados, Bounce into the air and use your Thunderbolt!" And so, an electric shock zapped the water, and so, Cloyster, who got hit with an extremely harsh blow. Not only did his Water-typing increase the damage, the water Cloyster was in also conducts electricity. As a result, an explosion followed, throwing Cloyster out of the pool.

"And now finish it with Bounce before he closes his shell!" Misty commanded. Her Water Pokemon quickly landed on Cloyster's face, finishing him off with a final blow.

"Awesome! Gyarados being shot out of the water actually saved him!" Tracey said. "Misty won!"

The redhead already ran over to the pool, giving Gyarados a well-deserved hug. "You did it! This was so awesome!" Meanwhile, Prima complimented Cloyster for putting up a good fight and returned the Pokemon to his Poke Ball.

"Gyahhh! Gyahhh! Dos!" the Atrocious Pokemon kept squealing at his trainer, meaning "I did it, but all thanks to you, your strategy really saved the match! I'm so proud of you!"

"Misty really needed this!" Daisy thought. "She did an awesome job, and so did her Pokemon!"

"Misty, you were amazing! And your Gyarados is amazing too, and so are your other Pokemon! I never thought you'd beat me!" Prima complimented. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, but you did well too. And I'm so proud of my Pokemon for putting up an amazing fight!"

"Yeah, it's sad that someone with your talents has to waste her life at a Gym where most challengers are rookies and where you're not happy..." Prima complained.

"Well, that's not what happens at all!" Daisy thought. "I'd love to see the look on Misty's face when she hears this!"

"Prima, it's so cool that you battled Misty, and you two both put up a good fight!" Tracey complimented.

"Thank you," Prima said. "I really enjoyed it!"

"We really need to go now, I want to be back in Kanto tomorrow!" Daisy said. "Bye!"

"Bye," Tracey and Misty said as well, just like Gyarados, who went back in his Poke Ball for a short time. After all, he had to swim all the way to Pallet Town in one day. And so, after greeting Prima farewell, they walked to the shore, where Misty released Gyarados from her Poke Ball again, ready for the journey to Pallet Town.

Time kept going, the group came across Tarroco Island and Hamlin Island, hours passed and Misty started to tear up more and more. "This was it... Now I'm only going to miss travelling even more, and now I'm going to have to waste my life at the Gym again... I wish I could just escape at night, or inform the police, but can I really do that to my sisters? I mean... They've done horrible things to me, but doing those things myself wouldn't feel right... Should I lower myself to their level?"

"Misty, do you remember that phonecall Tracey and I had, when you weren't allowed to hear anything?" Tracey asked. "Well, we..."

"Tracey, shut up!" Daisy snapped, as she held her hand in front of his mouth. "This is supposed to be a total surprise!" she thought.

"What could this be? Could she... Could I travel? She did become much nicer during this journey... But no, I shouldn't get my hopes up, getting a decent life again sounds too good to be true," Misty thought.

"We're almost there," Gyarados thought. "Now I have to go back battling weak rookies and participate in boring plays... This journey was so awesome, and now the Sensational Sisters are taking it all away from me!"

Then, our heroes put their feet on old ground again. They returned to Kanto, they reached Pallet Town. "We're back," Tracey said, while our heroes hopped off Gyarados's back. At that moment, much to everyone's surprise, two old friends ran at our heroes.

"Misty, it's so awesome to see you again!" Ash said, while shaking her hands. "I missed you so much!"

"Did you have a nice trip, and did you meet any nice ladies who might be interesting girlfriends for me?" Brock asked.

While Misty was catching up with Ash after not seeing him for an extremely long time, Tracey was teasing around a little by constantly mentioning Professor Ivy's name around Brock, much to Daisy's enjoyment. Then, Professor Oak also came at the group. At that moment, Misty burst out in tears when telling Ash about her situation. "This journey was so amazing, and now I have to go back to the Gym and waste my life there!" Tears flew down her cheeks, getting heavier and heavier.

"No, Misty, not at all! At the hotel in Kumquat Island a week ago, I called Lily and Violet if they were okay with it if I gave you permission to leave and appoint Dorian permanently. Because those two are in a threesome with Dorian now, they wanted Dorian to stay. Because it's either you or Dorian at the Gym, they picked Dorian, so you can leave again!" Daisy announced.

Misty was speechless. Her tears didn't dry up yet, but deep depression made place for severe happiness. "It's not unselfish from Lily and Violet, but Daisy, you became so much nicer during the past months! How can I thank you?"

"Becoming a Water Pokemon Master, that's how," Daisy said. "And Violet and Lily are happy too, they can remain together with Dorian! And Dorian loves it at the Gym, so he can stay now."

"Congratulations, Misty! Now you're no longer a Gym Leader, would you like the Pokemon that are yours, but that you don't have with you to stay at my laboratory?"

"That's so awesome, thanks!" Misty said. "But Daisy, you don't know how happy you made me!"

"Misty, now my journey in Kalos is over, would you like to travel together with me again?" Ash offered. "I've travelled with many different girls, but you somehow meant more to me than those other ones, even though I don't really understand this feeling..."

"And I'm gonna join you two as well, if you two want that, of course," Brock suggested.

"Awesome!" Misty said. "Of course!"

"Well, then us three are finally reunited!" Brock shouted.

"Ash, someday, you'll realize what you mean to me," Misty thought. "Someday, you'll understand what feeling that is. Maybe Brock can explain it to you!"

"Well, I'll be off to the Gym now," Daisy said. "Professor Oak, I'll send you Misty's Pokemon that weren't with her on this journey, those are still at the Gym."

"I'm looking forward to it," Professor Oak said.

"Bye, Daisy, and thank you so much for making my life worth living again!" Misty cried from happiness, waving her sister goodbye.

"Well, it's time for me to go back too, I need to work on my research on Bayleef, if she's finally gonna cooperate," Professor Oak said.

"Not anymore," Ash countered. "I'd like to take Bayleef with me on my next journey, you told me how much she misses me!"

"Thanks, Ash! You saved Professor Oak from some more broken bones from the Body Slams he had to suffer!" Tracey said.

"Bye!" our heroes said simultaneously, and so did the professor and his assistant.

And so, one day later, Ash, Misty and Brock sat on Gyarados's back, who was travelling the seas again. Onwards to new adventures, looking for the happiness they had during earlier journeys. "I'm so glad I'm free from the Gym!" Gyarados thought. "But most of all, I'm so glad Misty is happy again! And it's nice to get to know Ash and Brock better as well! Who knows what's awaiting us on this journey? Winning tournaments? Maybe even a girlfriend for me?" Then, the Atrocious Pokemon let out a happy, energetic roar. "GYAHHH! GYARADOS!"


End file.
